And the Story Continues
by bhall4321
Summary: The last memory the Trinity have is sitting on the couch, drinking tea and watching "Antiques Roadshow". Now they're back in the television studio with the Devil and possibly a new threat to them and humanity. These characters do not belong to me, except for a couple of OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hatch/the Devil, looking annoyed and completely pissed, hooked his cane on the crook of his left arm, contemplating how to deal with THIS little bit after rendering the three idiots trying to spoil his plans, out of commission. He'd put the trinity into their little world, together, just like they wanted. He just needed to get back in front of those damned cameras and finish this. But there was a woman standing in front him. Short, maybe about 5 feet give or take an inch. Dark shoulder length hair. Green eyes. Very green. Looked about in her late thirties early forties. Petite. Nothing that couldn't be knocked out of the way even by a normal human male, much less him. Attractive...to each his own. She was wearing a dark suit with a red tie, a man's suit, but cut specifically for her it looked like. Her shoes looked like men's shoes too, nothing to add to her height. They actually looked expensive. She also had a cane, with a round handle that looked very much like a small globe. And she had an American accent.

"I think you've had enough fun, don't you?", she says.

"Why the fuck do you sound American?," Hatch's question seemed trivial considering all the chaos.

"I knew it would annoy you. I know how uncouth and unrefined you find Americans. I assumed they would be your favorites, but you always were difficult to figure out. You're lucky I don't have some awful hillbilly accent, just to really get you going." She actually chuckled at the thought of annoying him.

"What are you even doing here? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something. You always know when to show up at the most inconvenient moments, don't you?"

"First, you need to wake those three up. Now. Please.", The woman points to Tom, Hal and Alex with her cane as they were still laying on the floor of the television studio.

Hatch, even more annoyed barely moves an eyebrow when the three figures all seem to sit up suddenly. They all look at each other, trying to figure out where the hell they were. The last memory they all had was the three of them sitting in their living room watching "Antiques Roadshow", drinking tea! Or was that the last thing they remembered? Slowly, they stood. Hal trying to help Alex by holding out his hand to her, but she refused to accept it, not knowing who he was at that moment. She was pretty sure Lord Harry had manners too.

"Good. Now you three, just stay quiet while the grown ups talk, okay?" The woman looked at the three creatures standing there, looking confused and dumbfounded, and she wondered how they were going to make a difference in anything.

Hal, Tom and Alex simply nodded their heads in response. None of them seemed to be able to find their voices yet for some reason. Reality was a blur. They could barely take in whatever it was that was going on in front of them. They didn't even noticed the "zombies" or whatever those things were Hatch turned the television crew into. There was also a feeling that they should listen to the woman.

"Father wants to have a little chat with you. Your 1000 years are up and He would like to re-evaluate your status, as it were."

"Fuck off. I'm a hundred years shy of that thousand because of that fucking spell that little shit and his lot put on me." Hatch points a shaky finger towards Hal.

"It's your own fault. I mean honestly. Did you see that "wizard" they had. You should be ashamed for getting caught in that little trap of theirs. No matter though. Father wants to speak to you...immediately." Her voice, though calm and almost strangely soothing, was stern and definitely had no fear of Hatch. If anything, he seemed almost frightened of her. He was irritated and angry, that was clear, but he was definitely afraid. Who the hell was this? Who could scare the devil?

"I'm not finished here. So, piss off or I'll pluck all your feathers off." Hatch was really not enjoying her company. You could see the anger. The red eyes weren't helping either.

"You really are foul sometimes. I'm not going to ask nicely again. Now, you either go by your own means or I send you up. And if I do it, it'll be pulling you through the eye of a needle. You remember how unpleasant that was, don't you?" She takes a few steps to the right, closer to Hatch. "Now come on, big brother. Let's not be this way with each other. I'm just doing what I was ordered to do. Just go and have a chat with Father. "

_Big brother?! Oh God! Was she like him?! _Hal ran through his muddled brain as best he could. _Wasn't there only one devil? One antichrist? Were there more?_ This woman scared Hal. Her calm dameanor and her complete lack of fear of Hatch and his reactions to her threat were unnerving. _Who_ _was their Father?_ Whatever was going on, Hal knew one thing. This was not going to be good. For anyone. _Wait...was he good Hal or bad Hal right now?_ He felt...steady. Tom was mesmerized. The woman reminded him of the lady barristers he'd see on television. Alex was having the same thoughts as Hal. _Another feckin' devil! Shit!_ She was trying to figure out how to get back to where they were. At home, on the couch watching the television. They were human! She didn't even get a shag! First getting stuck in her own damned coffin. Now this, whatever the hell the woman in the suit was. This really wasn't Alex's day.

Hatch looked down at the woman, now only a few inches away from him. "Fuck off."

"Alright. Have it your way." She tapped her cane twice and before Tom, Hal and Alex could process anything, Hatch seemed to get sucked up! Or maybe pulled through the eye of a needle, like she warned would happen. But he was now gone.

The humans that were previously under whatever spell, suddenly seemed to regain their normality. Their eyes changed back, but they seemed confused and dazed. The woman in the suit stood for a second and then walked over to the trio.

"Now to deal with you three. Why don't we go to your place so we can speak more privately. I have a lot to go over with you and honestly, after dealing with Az, I'm not much in the mood for dragging this out anymore than I need to. Shall we?"

One tap of her cane and all four were suddenly standing in the middle the the living room of the b and b.

**So this is my second chapter. I hope it doesn't go too far off the reservation or too silly. Thank you to anyone who has read the first chapter. I appreciated the feedback. Could never hope to be as good as some the stories I've read here, but sometimes we need a little outlet. Also, even though I love Being Human UK, (cannot get into the US version) I'm from the US so I'm not very good with some of the language, slang, etc., you know. So please forgive and know I am giving it my best effort. Thank you again for the feedback and for even reading this stuff. These characters do not belong to me (except for one OC). They belong to the great Toby Whithouse. (Can you imagine being able to write like that.)**

Chapter 2

Tom was so excited. Alex had never been able to rent-a-ghost him because he was a "living thing". He always kind of envied Hal because it could be done to him, even though Hal found the sensation unpleasant. But here they all were. Back in the safety of their home. Well, maybe not safe. There was still the issue of her. The woman in the suit walked around the living room looking at the kitschy little things sitting on shelves and mantles. The thrift store paintings and oh! The mural. She seemed slightly amused by it all. She finally stood with her back to the front window. No one said anything. No one knew what to say.

"So I guess you're all probably wondering who I am." The woman finally broke the very long silence.

"We were rather curious." Hal's response was quiet. He really didn't know what to do.

"Well, I guess you can call me Malak. I am an angel of the Lord." She just...said it. Like this was totally normal, everyday stuff.

Alex let out a snort-giggle. Completely involuntary. An angel?

"Excuse me. I'm sorry. Did you say angel?" Hal wasn't sure he heard right. This was never discussed. It made sense though, didn't it? There was a devil. So of course there are angels. Hal always felt religion was just a way for humanity to control one another. He'd watched it's workings for over 500 years. Putting fear into the "faithful" by those who were greedy and cruel. So the existence of God had always been questionable to him.

"Yes. I needed to come down here to handle a couple of things. One of which was my brother. Honestly, no one else wanted to deal with him. He swears quite a bit and that tends to offend my brethren. It's just an aspect of his personality I've learned to ignore it though, so I was assigned the task of talking to him."

"So the Father you were referring to who wanted to speak with Hatch, I assume that must be God then?" Hal was careful with this question, like saying "God" would somehow cause him to burst into flames.

"Yes. His proper name is Aza'zel by the way. My brother." Again, casual demeneer. Like she was just some random person talking about her family who lived down the road.

Hal continued his questions."But how can he be your brother. He's the devil."

"Well, he is basically an angel. One that's gone bad of course. But he is one of us. He's still family. Haven't you ever read the bible?"

"It's been a while." Hal wasn't sure if he could even hold a bible anymore.

"So wait a minute. Let me get this straight. You're an angel.. There are angels. And, there is a God." Alex chimed in this time and both Tom and Hal could hear the temper they recognized in their friend begin to rise in her voice.

Malak just nodded her head.

"I don't fuckin' believe this." It just slipped out of Alex's mouth.

"Excuse me. I don't mean no disrespect or nothin', but don't angel's have wings?" Tom had been dying to ask that question. He really hoped she did. How cool would that be.

"Well, when we need to use wings, you know to get around down here, we have them." She looked at the three and sighed. She could hear the doubt echoing in their minds. Malak needed them to completely believe. "You want proof, don't you? Incredible. With everything you've been witness to, what you yourselves are, you need proof." Another sigh. Why did they have to look so stupid. These abominations needing proof of HER existence. Absolutely incredible.

"Fine." She stood looking at them, backed up and over to the right a bit to the space between the dining table and chairs and the living room chair, then all of a sudden...wings. Very large wings. Larger than her. It's a wonder she wasn't falling over from the weight of them. The expanse of them was about the width of the living room and they went higher then the ceiling because they actually curled over from not having enough room to expand all the way upward. They had the most beautiful white feathers. They looked soft and just lovely. Like doves wings. Tom, Alex and Hal had been standing between the two couches going towards the area of the dining room. When Malak opened her wings, Tom fell over on the small pleather couch to the right of him, Alex dropped straight down and Hal cowered down to the floor on the side of the other couch, trying to hide. Like a child afraid he was going to be getting a spanking for being naughty.

Malak folded her wings back down and they just disappeared. She looked at the "trinity" and just waited.

"I'm assuming we're good. Have all the proof you need so we can move on." Everyone just nodded their heads.

Alex and Hal stood up. Tom stayed on the couch. This was too much! Very cool! He wondered if she'd be willing to take him out for a flight around the neighborhood. Or to France! Alex started to speak, unfortunately.

"I just really need to know one thing. Where the hell were you when Hatch or Aza'zel or whatever his name is, was tearing up the world?! Where were you when he stuck me in my bloody coffin?! Was God just standing around smoking a cigarette watching the show?!" Alex's Scottish accent always seemed to get thicker when she was angry. And right now, she was close to another language all together.

Malak did not look amused or even interested in anything Alex was saying. If anything, she looked a little irritated. Tom grabbed Alex's arm to try to warn her to back off, but of course, that was not going work.

"We were down here fighting for humanity! We died...sort of...I think. Fuck! I'm not even sure what happened. I just know, we were willing to die, to kill the devil and save the world, again! Where the fuck was your lot?! Why weren't you all down here taking care of him? Look how easily you dealt with him. You tapped your little cane and he was gone. Where was God when all those people were dying?" Alex finally stopped. She was looking at Malak and suddenly didn't feel very well. Do ghosts vomit?

Malak put her index finger to her lips, as if to tell a child to be quiet. _Shhhhhh._ All of a sudden, Alex's mouth was completely gone. Tom and Hal looked in horror. Where her mouth was, there was just, skin. No sound came out of her. All they could do was stare in disbelief. How can you do this to a ghost? She looked like something out of one those terrible horror films.


	2. Chapter 3

**So this is my third chapter. Still surprised anyone is reading this. I have greatly appreciated the reviews and the messages I received. I'm up for advice as well. The writing on this site has been so good. I know I could learn something. These characters do not belong to me (except for OC). But I love them all the same. **

Chapter 3

"Now, I understand why you're upset. You have been through quite a bit in the last year. Horrible dates with Hal. Dying. Old Ones. The devil. Very understandable, but, I will not allow you to say any unpleasant things about my Father or my family. And understand this, we are not here to serve humanity or the abominations that crawl on this little rock you all covet so much. We serve only our Father. And He definitely does not serve any of you." Malak had a look that was a combination of disgust and amusement. She really didn't like them or humanity it seemed. It was her job to be here. And she was going to do her job.

"Please. As you have just said, she's just very upset. I think this has all been, a particularly disturbing time for us all. Alex has always been the most expressive with her emotions. Certainly more than Tom or I. Please. Forgive her." Hal came around from his little hiding place. He couldn't help feeling that he needed to beg to this woman. For once in his long life, he felt small and insignificant. His pretense of superiority was no longer there. He suddenly felt more lowly than any human who'd ever begged him not to kill them. He _will _beg now if need. He just wanted Alex to be alright.

Malak looked at Hal and then Tom and finally to Alex. These creatures were strange. Stranger than the ones she's seen or dealt with before. Why did the vampire care about this mouthy little ghost. Why did he care at all. She had leveled him out when Aza'zel had woken them up but just so he wouldn't start killing right away. She needed their full attention for a little while. But this was unexpected. _Ahh. I see. Now this IS unexpected. Didn't know vampires could do that. He loves her! He loves both of his friends, but his feelings for Alex are...different. _She walked over to Alex.

"Alright. But listen very closely. I can blow you a kiss and you'd drift away, like smoke. No door. No existence in this or any other plane. Not even purgatory with your buddies with the sticks and ropes. You will simply cease to exist. Do you understand? So mind your manners." Again, calm.

Alex nodded her head. She had been frightened by Hatch. She can still hear his voice. The words ringing in her ear and his hand around the back of her neck. "I'm only the fucking devil, sweetheart." But this was a different kind of scary altogether. This thing didn't really seem to care. She just seemed indifferent to them. Malak? _Sounds like someone clearing their throat. _Alex decided she better not push it. She didn't fancy the idea of being turned into a puff of smoke.

Her mouth was just as suddenly put back on as it was taken away. Alex moved her jaw around and opened and closed her mouth like she'd already forgotten how it worked. (Hard to believe.) She finally got herself together enough and she politely thanked Malak for restoring her. She really needed to learn to keep her mouth shut. She was glad Hal had spoken up on her behalf, despite the fact that he was being a complete wuss right now. She was assuming he wasn't "bad Hal" anymore. Maybe something good was actually coming out of this?

"Right. So, let's continue on to the reason for my being here and having to deal with you three. Humanity, even without the influence of Az, has managed to screw up this world, royally...again. So my Father and the Heavenly Host have authorized myself and a few more like me to come down here to earth and observe the creatures crawling about. We are then to submit individual reports from which a decision will be made as to whether or not to eliminate all or just allow man to kill itself off."

Hal, Tom and Alex couldn't believe what they just heard. What did she mean by eliminate all? She said it so professionally. It was like she was doing some kind of presentation at a board meeting.

"Why is everyone always tryin' to kill off mankind? The vampires, the devil, now God?" Tom was really confused. Didn't God love mankind. Didn't he create them? He didn't go to church or anything, but McNair had told him some things. Enough to give him comfort in knowing that when he was alone, he was never really alone. He needed that sometimes. McNair never told him about this.

"You misunderstood me. This isn't about destroying mankind. This is about eliminating _all._ You know, wiping the slate clean." As Malak said the word clean, she brushed her right palm over her left one.

A sick feeling came over Hal's stomach. By the look of Tom and Alex, they were feeling the same way. This has to be another dream. Hatch is still out there causing chaos. _We need to wake up. We have to fix things. Wake up! Wake up, damn it!_

"What did you mean when you said humanity has screwed things up, _again_?" This seemed important to ask. Hal wasn't sure why.

"Well, you see. This has all happened before. This is the sixth time, I believe, that there has been an existence to screw up. Yes. That seems about right." Malak could see by the look of confusion on their faces, that a little further explanation was needed. Hal actually looked a little green. She didn't know vampires did that either. Kind of funny. "Humanity has always called my Father _The Creator. _Actually, He is _A Creator._"

More confusion. "He creates. That's what he does. He creates universes, and worlds and living things . He creates light and darkness and the twinkle you see when you look up at the stars and those furry looking flowers that children love to blow on and make them fly all over." Alex knew what she was talking about. She used to love those when she was a child.

"He also created things like emotions. You know, love, and all those warm feelings you get. That's His thing. He enjoys it immensely. Unfortunately, the things He creates tend to get twisted. It's been amazing to see how much mankind has corrupted and perverted His creations. Especially love. It's disgusting really. And just when we thought they couldn't get any worse, someone came up with the internet. The images on that alone should warrant elimination."

It was all so much to take in. Just about half an hour ago, the three of them were in a blissful dream where they were human. They could feel, smell and taste like humans. Even if it had all been a lie. Would it have really been that bad? Wouldn't it have been better than this! Alex only had one thought go through her mind. _How _a_re we supposed to stop this? _

"There isn't anyway for you to stop this, Alex. You aren't supposed to."

"Shit! How did you know what I was thinking?" _Ooh. Should I have said shit?_

"Angel of the Lord, remember? I am able to read the hearts and minds of...well, it's supposed to be man, but in your cases, abominations. It comes in handy for my job. Oh, which by the way is the next thing I need to explain. Why I'm here with all of you. The angels sent down are here to observe various creatures and life. Each, like I said, assigned to observe and generate a report on their assignments. I have been assigned to observe the three of you. You are are apparently the best examples of...what you are, there by, you shall represent all of the vampires, werewolves and ghosts."

"Represent? So you're going to be watching us and if we completely fuck up, your just gonna what? Wipe out all the vampires, werewolves and ghosts in the world?" Alex just can't seem to help it. _Why do you keep cursing in front of her? Why is "Dust in the Wind" playing in my head?_

"You are quite amusing when you're not being annoying Alex. Can't she Hal?" Hal just shrugs. Malak continues with the details. "The answer to your question is no. Whatever you do or don't do, it simply goes in my report. Now the elimination is an all or nothing deal. It's not about simply getting rid of a few bad apples. Everything has to go. And then, God will simply create a whole new..everything. Again. And hopefully, it turns out the way He has wanted His creations to turn out. You know. Utopia. Paradise. He'll make changes, like He always does. Change some of how the universe evolves. And here on earth, He shifts continents around, which usually causes a culture or two to evolve differently. Adding or preventing the birth of certain individuals who have negative or positive influences on mankind. It's a very tedious process. How He has the patience for it and His diligence at it. I'm always in awe."

More silence and confusion. Malak thought she had explained everything pretty well. _Maybe I'm just not answering their questions? Not that they've really asked any. Time to excuse myself, I think. _

"Well, I am off for a bit. I need to confer with one of my other brothers about something. Um, why don't the three of you get settled back into your...lives? I'll be back in a bit and we can continue. Sound good?" Malak smiled a most pleasant smile, for an all powerful being whose duty was to destroy the world.


	3. Chapter 4

**So here is Chapter 4. It's funny. I have a clear idea for an ending, but still am working through getting there. I just hope it doesn't come out sounding silly. I have way too much respect for these characters and for show itself. Thank you for anyone reading this. Especially if you actually take time to write to me. It's appreciated. This was scary. Hats off to the writers on this site. You are brave and talented. But the story goes on with a new character in play. But the originals do not belong to me. **

Chapter 4

Malak disappeared. Not just disappeared though. She turned around and seemed to fade than the sound of wings flapping. This was a whole new level of bizarre that none of them were ever prepared for. Even Hal. In all the years he'd walked the earth, even in his dealings with the devil, he never had a clue about any of this. But it was true, wasn't it. There were other times. Other earths? We're just expendable beings. All of us. Humans and supernaturals. Animals too? This didn't make sense. Or maybe he was just in denial. Denial works. Hal sat down on the couch and shut his eyes. Deep breath in through the nostrils out through the mouth. One more time. Getting up with as much poise as he could muster, he looked at his friends.

"Anyone for some tea?" That will solve everything, of course. Hal had nothing else. Damned dominoes weren't even going to help. He walked to the kitchen and filled the kettle.

Tom and Alex had followed him in and sat at the kitchen table. The awkward silence made them sick. The burden of knowing that _everything_ was going to be gone. _Everything!_ What's left when _everything _is gone? A black hole? Void? They couldn't wrap their heads around it. Nothing made sense anymore. Someone say something.

"Her wings were cool, eh? Think she'd be up for taking me flying around the neighborhood? I was afraid to ask her." Tom was dead serious.

"Tom, are you fucking kidding me? Didn't you not see what she did to me?! Did you hear what she said? They are going to wipe all this away. There won't be a neighborhood to fly over. There's got to be something we can do. We can't just let this happen." Alex was desperately trying to find an answer from either one of her friends. Especially Hal. He was the oldest, after all. He should know something. He knew about the spell against the devil.

"I think we are way above our pay grade on this one, Alex. All we can do is represent our kind the best we can and hope for the best." Hal was really becoming annoying with this. Even as "good Hal" he seemed to show more backbone then this.

"What the hell is wrong with you. Ever since we woke up, you've been a completely useless shit. Hal, what is going on with you and this...this. Her. Did she put some kind of weird spell on you or did she just castrate you?"

"That was uncalled for. I admit, I haven't exactly shown...I don't know. I feel... Weak. That's the best way to describe it, around her. I think it has to do with the fact that out of all of Hatch's curses I'm least human and more, I don't know, demon perhaps? Like one of his off-spring or something. She's an angel. A direct link to God. I'm at her feet, basically. Lowly. Vile."

"Wait. Do you mean you're like a spawn of Satan? Eh! That just raised your creepiness ten folds. Still doesn't excuse you being a complete pussy, though." Alex's doubts about Hal were already crippling this little team of theirs. This new revelation just added to the troubles they were having. Tom couldn't believe Hal could be some kind of demon. It just didn't make sense that his friend could be THAT evil. Well ya, he's murdered a ton of people and drank their blood, but...huh?

"Hal, you've been awful calm since we woke up from that dream. Are you "good Hal" or "bad Hal'. You don't seem to really be anybody right now. Especially since you've been acting like such a...what Alex said." Tom had a way being brutally honest without actually being brutal, but that kind of hurt.

"I'm not really sure what's going on. I can't help it. As for being "good" or "bad", I don't exactly have a desire to run out and slaughter but I do feel a need for blood, though. Just not overwhelming like it normally is. Maybe the current situation has distracted me. I'm not sure. And can the two of you refrain from anymore personal insults."

"Feeling a wee bit sensitive, are we?" Alex didn't know whether to trust this. The memories of "bad Hal" were still fresh. Losing "her" Hal hurt more than she realized. Right now, she just wasn't willing to trust _this _Hal. Who or whatever he was. Maybe he _was _weakened by the presence of that angel, but bad Hal had already shown that he would do whatever it took to save his own arse. Maybe he's just biding his time. Trying to come up with some kind of escape plan. _Escape where? We're all fucked._

Meanwhile, it turned out Malak hadn't gone too far off to meet with her brother. They were standing right there in the kitchen, unbeknownst to the three creatures. A special little "super power" given to the angels, along with a couple of others, to help facilitate the required assignments. Standing next to her was Hashmal. He wore a suit similar to Malak's, except tailored for a man, of course. Fairly tall, maybe 6 feet. Older looking with short gray hair and a face that would have reminded someone of those wizards you see in those movies with the dwarfs and elves. The ones that look wise and have secrets that defy the understanding or normal man (dramatic, dramatic, dramatic). His eyes were the most remarkable shade of blue. All this was just illusion of course, for the time on earth. A vessel, a form, like Malak's, chosen the way someone picks out a new shirt from a catalogue. (Or internet?) Plus, he had a British accent more posh and proper than even Hal's. He was one of the Dominions, Hashmallim, an order of angels in charge of overseeing the duties of the lower ranks, like Malak. He had an aire of authority and haughtiness that one _would _need to supervise the numbers he was in charge of. The seriousness of what was happening weighed heavy on him, as it did all the other times. No one wanted to wipe all this out again. Especially not God. But sometimes all that's left is to start over.

"Brother! So, what do you think of my charges? Unique aren't they?" Malak looked eagerly to Hashmal for his take on the trio...trinity.

"I don't think anything. I'm just here to make sure you're taking the proper notes regarding these three. You are, aren't you? I don't want you playing around with these creatures the way you were with the last set you were supposed to be observing."

"Those were German Shepard puppies. I couldn't help but to play with them. They were adorable. You have to admit though, Hal, Tom and Alex are quite different from others of their species. I mean I've dealt with a few in the past and they were not pleasant at all. Alex _is _a little obstinate and of course there's Hal's issues, but Tom is seems very sweet and all in all, they're not a bad lot. Has the possibility of humanity for them ever been seriously considered? You know, to help balance things out a little."

"What? Are you becoming attached to these things? You're only purpose it to observe and report. If you start getting attached, I'll be forced to re assign you and that will make things difficult since we're already into it. As far as humanity for them, has your light dimmed? We can not do that. Especially considering Alex is supposed to be dead. We can't have her walking around, seen by anyone who may have known her when she was alive. We already had a "living dead" situation come up when the last bunch lived in this house. Remember, the "zombies". Those things were dreadful. Thankfully they didn't last long. And all because that other vampire that resided here had to go and fetch his little ghosty girlfriend from the other side." Hashmal had a look on his face like a migraine was setting in. He looked like this a lot around Malak.

"But maybe you can camouflage her. Like what was done for that one young girl. You know. The mental one who used to hear voices in her head. She was burned at the stake, still managed to get a new face, a new life. Everything."

Hashmal thought through for moment. "You mean Joan of Arc?! You are _honestly _saying that a werewolf, vampire and a ghost are as worthy of getting their humanity back as Joan of Arc was? Your light really has gone dim, hasn't it? Besides, poor Joan. She saw a Seraphim when she was a child and that's what caused her to go a little...loopy. She was lucky she was spared and didn't burst into flames right then and there. But she used her condition to try to help her people. And she remained a virgin. It was just a way to give back the life that she lost. It was a special circumstance and well justified. It's a lot of trouble, all that. These three, especially the vampire, not even close."

"But they've already done so much to try to save humanity. They seem to value human life more than most humans. That has to count for something, doesn't it? And at least Tom is still a virgin." The look on Hashmal face was enough to tell Malak the conversation needed to end. "Well, I just thought I'd bring it up. By the way, I'm curious. You mentioned the other vampire that lived here before. I think they called him Mitchell. He went into purgatory to get his ghost girlfriend out. So they had some type of relationship then? Because, curiously enough, there seems to be something going on with this pair as well. Do you think there's some kind of spell on the house causing vampires and ghosts to fall in love?"

"I don't believe the house has anything to do with it. There seems to be some kind carry-over of human emotions from the last set of abominations to this lot. Not really sure what it is. It's all rather strange, if you ask me. Not my department though. But, stay out of it. I've seen you reading human poetry and there is nothing poetic about "that" union." Hashmal looked towards Alex and Hal who were in the middle of an argument about finding a spell to bind an angel. "Aren't they sweet. This is who you think deserve a second chance at humanity." Hashmal was gone before Malak even had a chance to turn around to respond.

"Couldn't have made a good impression in front of the boss, could you?" She shook her head towards the three "friends."


	4. Chapter 5

**So here I am at Chapter 5. Can't believe I've gotten this far. Would love to have some feedback and/or reviews. I'm afraid I'm rambling. Tend to do that. And someone asked about "Supernatural". Of course I watch it! Since day one! But I always found the angels on that show a little moody. Mine is going to have a little more fun. Who wouldn't want to be an angel, flying around and everything. Hahaha. Hope you enjoy or have any emotions what so ever about this story. Please remember to let me know what you think. Most of the characters are not mine, but appreciated by me. **

Chapter 5

Hal and Alex were still in the midst of their argument about spells and potions with Tom looking on exasperated with their constant bickering. Even he finally realized what all the tension between them was really about. Even when Hal was "bad" Hal.

Malak appeared in front of them perched on the back of one of the chairs. Perched? Like a bird. "So, have you figured out a way yet to stick me in the body of a 95 year-old retired hairdresser yet? It's not happening. Seriously, did you really think you'd be able to pull off something like that? Besides, even if you could _bind_ me somehow, I'm just one of thousands in the decision making process. Give it up." Malak had to give it to these three. They were determined. Stupid, but determined.

"May I ask if there is a specific purpose for you to sit like? Seems rather awkward and precarious." Hal couldn't care less if she fell over head first. She had her shoes on the back of the chair!

"This is how we're most comfortable. At least when we're like this. Haven't you ever seen those statues in the churches with the little angels perched in the corners. Why? Is the way I'm sitting putting a bee in your bonnet, Hal? Ok. I'll sit like a proper lady. Just for you. I'd hate to offend your delicate senses." Malak looked as though she were going to jump off the chair but instead she just seemed to lower herself down like she had a string attached to her. Must have been her wings. _Hal's so easy. It'll be fun to poke at him once in a while. Doesn't take much. He deserves it anyway. _

Malak sat normally on the same chair she'd just removed herself from. They were all just looking at her like they were trying to figure her out and waiting to see what she would do next. They were all thinking the same thing, though. _We're screwed._

"Mind if I have a cup of tea as well." Malak pointed towards the kettle.

Hal had completely forgotten about tea for everyone. "How do you take yours?" He'd gotten up to head towards the kettle. Alex got up too to help carry the cups back.

"No sugar. No milk. I just like the taste of the tea." Malak watched the little show of domestic bliss with fascination. Hal making tea, Alex putting out the cups, even one for herself. She couldn't drink it, but she liked to hold it, made her feel...normal. A habit she subconsciously picked up from Annie, who did it for the same reason.

Hal prepared to place a tea bag in each cup but then thought twice. "Maybe I should just put out a pot, since there's four of us." Alex nodded her head.

Hal and Alex quickly came back to the table with the four cups, tea pot, sugar bowl and a small plate with six biscuits on it. Tom had gone over to the fridge to get out the milk. Malak could only stare. _This is really is strange. They must work really hard at being normal and boring. _

"Thank you. This is very nice. Well now, I have come to a decision. I told you my assignment is to simply observe and report. I'm not supposed to involve myself or interfere with the daily routines and lives...er whatever, of the creatures I'm assigned to. And I'm not supposed to allow you to become involved with me. Your not even supposed to have a way to refer to me. You know, a name. But, these assignments tend to drag and I bore easily. So I've decided that, why not get to know each other a little better. I mean, I know all there is to know about all of you. But I think it would be fun to occasionally throw you off a little and toss you a personal question or two and see if you have the stones to answer honestly. And if you don't, I'll send you down a well or something for a bit. But by the same token, you can ask _me _some questions. You three seemed a little confused earlier when I was explaining everything to you. So maybe a set of your own questions will clarify things a little. Give you a better understanding of the process. Alright? Tom, why don't we start with you. Do you have anything you'd like to ask me. Something you're curious about with what's going on or maybe just me."

Tom thought for a second and decided to go for it. "Can you take me flyin' around, you know, with those wings of yours?"

"No." Malak shook her head. You had to give him credit for asking.

"A'right." Well, it was worth a shot, wasn't it? He was curious about something else. "What was that thing you kept calling us earlier? Abodinable. Abonable. Something like that."

"Abominations? It means something disliked, or detestable." The look on Tom's face after Malak defined the word was truly pitiful. He looked so hurt. _Poor creature. _"You have to understand. You aren't supposed to exist. The three of you go against nature. You call yourselves "supernaturals". What you are is really "unnatural s". You are creations of Aza'zel. And he created you to flip a big bird to God. Az knew it was going to cause all kinds of trouble and just completely throw the balance off. There were many of us who wanted to just hunt you all down and be rid of you. Send your souls, or what was left of your souls down with the fallen. Nobody wanted to deal with you, though. That's why purgatory was set up. As a sort of...mmm...a holding area. After crossing, one of your sort can be kept there indefinitely if need. It just a way to get you out of the way. At least your type and Alex's."

"What about Hal. What happens to his type? And why did Aza-whatever do that?. Make us these things?" Tom's questions weren't bad for someone who looked so innocent and didn't seem aware of what was happening around him. But years of training from McNair and hunting down vamps gave him a keener understanding of the important details in life. The small ones no one ever paid attention to until it was too late.

"Well, vampires have no souls. They're given to the devil in exchange for, what is it Hal? Immortality.? Is that it? Not much of a deal if you ask me. Especially considering some of you go a little nuts. You know, when they get all rehab."

Alex's heart sank. Well, if she had a heart. _So he's an arsehole and he has no soul. Great. _

Tom continued. "So Hal doesn't have a soul? What does that do to a person? Or, what he is. I mean, what does that make you when you don't have a soul."

"Usually, dead. Without a soul, a human just ceases to be. To exist. The soul doesn't just keep the body alive, but it holds everything that a person is. Their personality, the things that have happened to them to make them who they are. It's all there. That _is _existence. That's why when human souls get recycled, they often carry some of that old life with them to their new one."

"Recycled? You mean reincarnation, don't you?" Hal had always been curious about this subject. He'd hoped it may be some sort of salvation for him one day. Maybe if he were to ever die, his soul would be released by the devil and he would be reborn. A man again.

"Yes. Reincarnation. But anyway, ya, so, Hal has no soul. He's just kept alive by Az. Like a breath of life type thing. So when and if he gets staked through the heart, he's just gone. His soul has already been taken down to the fallen and that's that. And as to why Aza'zel did this... not really sure. Why does any son rebel against his Father? It's just all family drama as far as I'm concerned. It's unfortunate when others get dragged into it though. Anything else on your mind, Tom?"

"Nah. I'm good. Thanks." Tom's thanks was half-heart-ed, at best. He's just been told that he existed just to piss God off and his best mate was a soul-less monster.

"Excuse me. Who are the "fallen?" Since they apparently had his soul in their possession, probably best for Hal to inquire into who they are exactly.

"The Fallen. You know? Angels who have "fallen" from Heaven. Satan? His minions? Oh, seriously? This is Sunday school stuff." Malak just shook her head in frustration at how much she seems to have to explain. _They can't be this ignorant, can they?_


	5. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 is a short one. Hope it hasn't gotten to boring. Please give reviews/feedback. It would really be appreciated. The original characters are not mine, but definetely loved by me. **

Chapter 6

It was now time to turn her attentions to the ghost. Alex had just been sitting quietly through the exchange between Tom and Malak just taking in even more about Hal and what a monster he really was. They were mates, shared a flat and occasionally, it seemed they shared a little more. How has she managed to reconcile everything he has been and how does she do that now? Was he even worth the trouble?

"Was there anything _you_ wanted to ask me, Alex? You look a little troubled." Malak knew already, but let's see if someone would be willing to put all the cards out on the table.

"No, nothing really. Well, maybe except for one little thing. Your name is Malak. Do you go by anything else? A nickname maybe?" Alex couldn't think at the moment. The entire "Hal doesn't have a soul" thing was still processing in her head, along with "the elimination of _everything_". But she really didn't like the angel's name very much. It sounded like a stomach ailment.

"No. No nickname. Malak's not even really my name. It's just an identifier. It actually just means "angel". I figure you'd appreciate being able to identify me the way you do each other. Plus, I didn't like the idea of you calling me "Hey, you!, so."

"Well what's say we call you "Mal"for short. Malak sounds like a cough or stomach ache or something. I mean it's cool that it means "angel", but Mal just rolls off the tongue better and it's easier to remember." Hopefully, this wasn't going to offend. Alex didn't want anymore body parts erased. But, seriously, the name sucked.

"Um, Mal. Sure. Doesn't really make much difference to me. Mal it is. You have anything else bothering you?" Malak...Mal was looking forward to a little bit more of a challenge from Alex. She's always been so forward and forthright with everything. It's ashamed she afraid.

"You know, I'm good for right now. But I reserve the right to come back later...maybe?" Alex just needed a little time to process. She did have questions, but what answers was she willing to hear at this point.

"Now. Last but not least, Hal. 'Vampir Extraordinaire'. Isn't that what they used to call you back in the day?" That particular reference toward Hal was not lost to Alex or Tom. Mal may have meant it jokingly, but for them, it was just another hint at the kind of monster he was...or may still be.

"That was a very, very long time ago. Another place and time altogether. But thank you for the stroll down memory lane." Hal's less than pleasant side was starting to show. He was really starting to find her personal jabs toward him annoying. The fact that she would do it in front of his two friends only made it all the worse. Whatever fear he may have felt toward her before was giving way to the threat he felt was being posed to his friendships. _I may not be "bad Hal", but I'm definitely not feeling like __hiding from her right now. _

That was definitely the wrong tone. Before anyone knew it, Hal vanished from his chair.

"Where the hell did he go?" Alex was immediately alarmed because she knew from her own experience pissing Mal off, whatever was going on with Hal was not going be pleasant or kind.

"Stuck him in a cage with a couple of transformed werewolves. Just give him a minute." Mal sipped her tea. Tom and Alex just sat there holding their breath. Shit, she knew how to screw with a persons head, didn't she? Hal must be completely freaked. Within a few seconds though, he was back in his chair, eyes wide as saucers, sweat running down his face and actually paler than normal.

Mal leaned onto the table. She looked irritated and pissed. And she was looking at Hal.

"Watch your tone with me, _boy. _I am older than anything you have ever known of or seen, except for Az, of course. I'm even older than than your now dearly departed Mr. Snow. It makes me a little inpatient to inferior _things_ that try to cross a line with me. And you are my least favorite of your little group here. You are the least deserving of redemption or forgiveness, but you seem to feel you are above begging for it. And you should. From God, from everyone you ever killed for pleasure or for food, and from your friends. They've had to stand by, helplessly, watching the friend they love become a monster. You've never once looked them in the eyes and told them how sorry you are. Is it because you aren't? You've never even been honest with them about yourself or your past. Who you really were. Or who you really are now. Don't they deserve that, at least?" Mal definitely did not have any patience for Hal. His 'addiction' may be a necessity for his kind, but he was still an addict. And an addict's worst trait was their selfishness. Nothing else matters to them but their addiction and the object of their addiction. Hal can't use this as his excuse any longer, though. After more than 500 years, it's time to grow up.

**I'm trying to keep the story going as much as possible in Chapter 7. I hope I'm not boring too many of you. I'd just like to get as much into Hal's head as possible. See what really makes him tick. Why he's so screwed up. Reviews would be really appreciated. The original characters do not belong to me, because only a genius like Toby Whithouse could ever come up with them.**

Chapter 7

Hal was still in shock from what had just happened. He had somehow ended up in a cage, much like the ones that were used for the dog fights the vampires would hold at full moons with the werewolves. There were two very large and fully transformed werewolves in the cage with him, which was surprising, considering the next full moon wasn't even due for another two weeks. They caught his scent though, the minute he popped up. They were just circling him and about to pounce when he re-appeared in the kitchen. Fear of actual death wasn't a sensation Hal had felt since the day he was first turned. He'd given up his soul so he would never have to feel that fear again. Looks like heaven wasn't obligated to honor that particular transaction.

When he returned from his little adventure, it took a few seconds to re-focus before he realized he was back in the kitchen. And when Mal started talking to him and called him 'boy' in the same tone and manner that Lord Harry had used when he'd spoken to Ian in the cellar, it caused a chill to go through him_. _All that she had said about him was spot on too. He had a lot to answer for. Especially to Tom and Alex. Now just wasn't the time. How can he just come out and say that he's always been a monster. That all the awkwardness and lovely manners were a by product of living over 500 years.

"I apologize for the way I spoke to you. I sometimes forget myself. If you are still receptive to a question or two from me, I would greatly appreciate it." Hal needed to turn on the old charm as fully as he could muster. Play it cool, even after all that. Her animosity towards him was apparent and he needed to be extra careful. Otherwise, he may just end up as werewolf chow.

"No problem, Hal. Of course I'd still be willing to answer your questions. We're all still friendly here, aren't we? So, what was on your mind?" Mal continued nursing her tea while Alex and Tom remained completely entranced. There wasn't even time to breath between one new revelation to the next. Not to mention all the hocus pocus.

"Thank you. Since we've awoken from Hatch's dream...I mean Aza'zel's dream, I haven't felt quite the same. I don't feel, as aggressive as before, nor do I feel as weak. Have you placed some type of spell on me?" If this was some kind spell, Hal actually didn't mind it too much. He hadn't felt this 'normal' in a very long time. It was liberating.

"I just balanced you out a bit. I needed you clear headed, so I figured having you like this was best."

"What do you mean you balanced him out? So it is some kind of spell, then?" Tom couldn't help to ask. All this stuff with spells and what-not. He wondered if a wizard or dragons would pop up at some point. It was all weird and magical to him right. Oh ya, then there was that end of the world thing, too.

Mal thought how fun _it would_ be to conjure up a dragon, just for Tom to see, but decided against it because of that little thing that happened...before, and caused all kinds of trouble. Not to mention getting written up. Maybe next time. "Basically, I've made Hal feel as though he's fed, just to keep him sated for the time being. Just enough, but not too much that he goes coo coo. Hal's addiction is unfortunate because, even though it is quite bad and makes an awful mess of everything, he needs the blood to survive and maintain. He's been a little nuts the last few years because he went completely dry. That little arrangement he had with Natasha would have probably worked out if not for the mess with Rook, and Az. And I suppose Tom, too."

Mal noticed the extremely uncomfortable and strained looks on all three of their faces. _I see this is another issue that was never discussed or dealt with. Hal's suckling of Tom's love interest. And of course, Alex having seen it. Mm, this is awkward._

"So wait a minute. Your saying that Hal _needs_ to feed. That's bullshit! He went for 55 years and he was just fine. What are you doing? Do you want him to become that monster again? If he starts drinking blood, he won't be able to stop! What then?" Alex just wasn't able to control her temper. She could not believe what she was hearing. She'll probably be walking around headless in a minute, but the world was ending, so who gave a shit.

"You really do not listen. Hal just needs enough, on a daily basis, to maintain. And as for the last 55 years. No, he has not been alright. He has been a complete lune. Why do you think Leo had to have so many precautions and safety nets set up. It's the same with all vampires. Mitchell went through it. He drank now and then. Managed a relatively alright existence, considering. It was when he would go off the rails sometimes, like when he hung out with Herrick or when he ate all those people in that train car that he went nuts. It's like taking prescription drugs. You take what the doctor recommends daily for pain, and your fine. You start taking too many, you become addicted. And let's face it, addicts aren't exactly stellar citizens, are they? The vampires have had processes and systems set up for themselves and their kind for centuries. They're very good at that sort of thing. Hal knows all this. I'm surprised he's never gone over any of it with you." _Calling you out again, fang boy._

"So you want me to drink blood. This is not what I was expecting to hear." Hal's barely beating heart actually skipped. He'd be lying to himself if he didn't admit the possibility of drinking blood again wasn't absolute paradise.

"No. I do not _want _you to drink blood. I'm saying, that's what your lot needs to do in order to survive and maintain. You're a vampire, Hal. What purpose do you serve in life? You have none. Drinking blood is all you do. Your death doesn't even serve any purpose. You turn to ash and pollute the air. Your never going to be human again? So what are hiding yourself from? _Be_ a vampire. Just be a safe and sane one, that's all." She didn't know why she needed t explain all this. Mal knew all this was common knowledge among vampires. All the bad behavior and killing was more about choice than lack of self control. I mean honestly, how do you get to be as old as some of them and not be able to control yourself. What tripe.


	6. Chapter 8

**Thank you or the reviews and notes. Really appreciate it. I am going a little more into Hal right now but hope to bring a little more out about Alex and Tom. Hal's lived longer though, so I guess he's had longer to be completely screwed up. These characters are not mine. Except for one OC. Being Human belongs to Toby Whithouse. **

Chapter 8

Maybe it was lack of understanding in how the universe works or not enough time spent in church on Sundays, but now Alex was really confused. Why was this so-called angel encouraging a vampire, an old one at that, to actually drink blood. Wasn't this some sort of sin? Had to be. It wasn't right! She was getting tired, which also didn't make sense. Tired of trying to hold on to common sense and reason. There didn't seem to be a whole lot of that happening right now.

"This is all wrong. You shouldn't be encouraging him to do this. Isn't there a rule or something in the Bible about not drinking blood? It can't just be that it's completely disgusting and sick. I mean, didn't the devil come up with all this. That right there shows it can't be right." Alex was ready for a fight.

" 'Therefore I said unto the children of Israel, No soul of you shall eat blood, neither shall any stranger that sojourneth among you eat blood.' Leviticus 17:12. There's others. That one always sticks out for me, though. And yes, it's definitely against the rules. But like you said, it was a...condition, shall we say, created by the devil. And because he is family, I have no choice but to work around it in order to fulfill my assignment. I want Hal stable and even tempered. He'll be easier to deal with and observe."

Hal listened to the exchange between the Alex and Mal. Alex, again, trying to prevent the inevitable from happening to him so she could hold on to this little family the three of them had managed to scrape together. He was grateful though that he didn't actually burst into flames when Mal had rattled off that bible verse.

"So Hal, you'll need to feed soon or you'll get all grumpy again. Here is current contact information for an old friend of yours. Barnabas? I believe you used to be a valued customer of his. I'm sure he'll be happy as clams to see you again. He's apparently set up shop here in Barry." Mal and flipped a business card between her fingers out of thin air and handed it to Hal. "Now, if you all would excuse me for a minute. This tea is not doing it for me. I'm going to pop out and get myself an espresso. Be back in a sec." And she faded out from her chair leaving the Tom and Alex staring at Hal.

"Whose your old friend doing business here now? And how was you a 'valued customer?'" Tom felt it was probably safest for him to ask the questions before Alex had a chance to even open her mouth. It was obvious whatever Hal's answers were going to be, it was going to piss her off to no end.

"Barnabas. Charles Barnabas. He ran several, well, they were called blood banks. Places vampires could go without killing, but still be able to feed. In the beginning, it was quite a brutal operation. They would kidnap and kill the humans. But later, arrangements were made. Humans would sell their blood for gold or money. Occasionally, there would be humans who enjoyed having a vampire..." Hal was quickly cut off by a _very _pissed off ghost.

"Shut the fuck up, Hal! So this is it? This is what you are, isn't it? God! You make me sick! How can you go along with this?"

"I won't be killing anyone. Mal's right. If I can just drink a little, daily. I'll be close to normal. I _can_ maintain. I like feeling like this! Can't you understand?! This isn't about you, Alex!" But Hal knew better than that. He knew Alex was still picturing him, sitting on the floor of that hotel room, with his mouth on Natasha's thigh. How that must have looked to her. He didn't mean to get so upset with her, but he was so sick of living this existence, with every moment planned to the very last detail. The rotas, routines, schedules, the dominoes. And the disappointment. Spontaneous wasn't even a word in his vocabulary. How could it be, when it may open the possibility of killing again.

"I'm back. Did you all miss me? So sorry. I really had to step out and get some coffee. There's this little cafe in Rome. The very best. Holy City and all. I've definitely made my rounds at all the cafes there." Mal had reappeared with a cup of espresso in her hand. And it did smell good. She noticed the tension and kicked herself for wanting to give the threesome a little privacy. _I always miss the good stuff. _"Did I miss something?"

"Nope. Just Lord Harry sharpening his fangs." Alex immediately rent-a-ghosted out. She'd had it.

"Tom. How do you feel about this? I know this isn't ideal, but when even an angel says it's alright..."

"Do not bring me into this. You're making excuses again. Just deal with Tom like a man and move on. It's the best thing for everyone." Mal was words were stern. She almost sounded like someone's mother.

"Tom. Our friendship has suffered a few setbacks as of late. And I know that is has been because of my...constant fuck ups. I want you to know though, I honestly never meant to hurt either you or Alex. I just lose control and nothing matters. I don't want to lose control again. This is a way to help that. I know this. How, how do you feel about it?" Considering the way Alex reacted, Hal was expecting Tom to tell him to just pack up his belongings, leave and never come back. Alex had said the same thing to him before, but she was still willing, later on, to help him when he'd asked for it. He hoped Tom still felt at least the smallest amount of forgiveness or pity, whatever he had, for him. Enough to try to work through this.

"I'm tired, Hal. Tired of tying you to the chair. Tired of wondering if you'll sneak out of the house one night and kill the whole bloody neighborhood or recruit, like you did those people in that pub. I was ready to stake you when I thought you killed Natasha. Mostly, it was because I sick of all of it. So, if going to this place and 'feeding' keeps you from being a danger and we don't have to worry about what you'll do next, than do it, mate. Especially now. We don't even know if we'll be around tomorrow. As long as he doesn't kill anymore, right?" Tom directed the question to Mal. Desperation in his eyes that would have probably broken anyone's heart. Fortunately for Mal, she didn't have one.

"He won't. At least not for feeding. Let's face it. Your little group has a quite a track record for killing off unwanted pests."

Both Tom and Hal nodded their heads in agreement. Then Hal unceremoniously got up from his chair, walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the front door.

Before he left though, Tom called after him. "You know you'll have to deal with Alex when you get back. She needs to hear from you that it's all going to be alright."


	7. Chapter 9

**So this chapter and the next one are more about Alex. My take on what she probably has felt through it all. Hope you enjoy. Please, reviews/comments would be greatly appreciated. Being Human and all original characters belongs to the BBC and Toby Whithouse. Just one OC this chapter again.**

Chapter 9

Alex had rent-a-ghosted up to the attic and sat herself down on the floor in front of the old sofa still kept there. No one ever went up there anymore. Since Eve and Annie. She needed privacy and she wanted as much distance as possible between her and Hal right now without having to actually leave the house.

She began thinking that maybe everything disappearing into nothing wouldn't be such a bad thing. It's better than this shit going on. The friends that she now felt she was stuck with were dicey. Her door was never going to come. And whatever feelings she had for Hal or he had for her were just, what? An illusion? _Oh God. That sounded like something out of a fuckin' Harlequin._ He wasn't really the bloke she had fallen for all those months ago when she walked in that cafe. She still wasn't sure who he was. But just the very idea of him going to that place. To drink blood? It was sickening to her. And of course there was that image in her head of Hal with Natasha. She wished she could just completely erase it. It was one thing to know about something. Something awful. To be told about it and even have your own ideas of it in your head. But to actually s_ee it. _The reality of that _awful_ thing just smacks you in the face. It goes from being awful to unbearable.

"How you holding up, Alex?" Mal appeared in the attic very shortly after Alex and sat next to her, even though she was technically downstairs with Tom and Hal. Another little superpower that was given to the angels keeping watch was the ability to be omnipresent when necessary. Especially when one had multiple charges like Mal.

"What are you doing up here? Why aren't downstairs giving Tom directions to the local brothel."

Mal just chuckled at that. Just imagine Tom in a brothel. He'd probably pass out from embarrassment. "I know you're mad at me. But honestly. You've always known he's a monster. None of this should come as such a shock to you. Besides, don't you think you have bigger concerns than whether Hal is a 'good guy' or not."

"But he's not a monster. At least he wasn't. And he _was_ a good guy. He was kind, and loyal. He loved Leo and Pearl so much. And later, he loved Annie, Eve and Tom. A monster couldn't love anyone. That's why none of this is making any sense to me." Alex just felt her heart breaking all over again. Maybe this is what's making her feel so tired.

"And he loves you too. You forgot to say, that he loves you too." Obviously avoiding this. What a strange little scenario. Such human emotions coming from vapor and echos. "You seem pretty adamant that Hal _used _to be that way. How do you know he isn't like that now. You know, all soft and fluffy."

"He's been drinking blood. He turned into that arsehole, Lord Harry. And even now, with whatever you did to him, he seems different. Even sounds different. When he goes to that place and gets his little fix, he'll probably be different again. It's like multiple personality disorder. I don't know whose going to show up. Can't you just fix him? I mean, you're this all powerful Angel of the Lord. Hatch was even scared of you. You can make Hal like he was before." Such a simple solution. Alex didn't know why she hadn't come up with it before.

"Fix him? If I could, I wouldn't. Remember, he chose all this for himself. What I've done for him now is just a minor break in the insanity, to serve _my_ purpose. No one elses. And what makes you think Aza'zel was afraid of me?" Where did Alex get all this from. My, when she gets going, no stopping her.

"Hatch looked scared shitless when you were talking to him. Plus, look what you did to him. Sucked him up or something. You've got to be powerful."

"Aza'zel isn't, wasn't or ever will be afraid of _me. _I'm his subordinate. A younger sibling. I mean, there was a time when he was actually second in command. So I can assure you. The only emotions he had towards me was annoyance and a desire to wipe me out. As far as that little trick goes. That wasn't really me. I was under orders to do what was necessary to get him up to Father." Mal was starting to go into things that really didn't concern Alex or anyone, for that matter. But it was nice being able to talk freely about it all. And what did it matter anyway. Alex may not be around anyway.

"Okay. You're right anyway though. He did choose this for himself. God knows why. Hey, I suppose God does know, eh?" Alex gave a little chuckle. God was real. And so were angels, and the devil and hell. It shook her. What was she in all that? What were any of them? Humans included. "Do you like what you do? I mean, you seem to not really...care so much whether this all goes or not. It just makes me wonder if you like your job."

"I like my job. In fact, I love my job. Great benefits. Wonderful perks. I love my boss. I just accept that what ever happens, happens. I don't know. Maybe I have become a little jaded. Humanity has had all these chances. Been given all _this. _They just poo on it. Every time. So I come down here. Drink coffee. Go around. Eat wonderful things, like popcorn. And I watch. Sometimes, I dip my hand in, when I'm not supposed to, apparently. But, like I said. I bore easily." I_ wonder if this is considered girl talk down here? _

Alex sank down even further into the floor, if that was possible. She couldn't help but think how unimportant it all seemed now. Her life. Her death. Her door. Who cares anymore. She'd always wondered what it meant when people would say 'you should live in the now'. So this _now_, it was kind of crap. But, she was sitting next to an angel who'd offered to answer any of her questions. Not to bad.

"So Mal. How about a little q and a? You had said I could come back and ask my questions." Alex was now ready...maybe. Just had to be careful what she asked. It was clear, some things weren't worth knowing the truth about.

"Alright. Fire away."

"Ya. Okay. Um. Ooh, I know. What does God look like? Does He have a long white beard and white hair?" Alex remembered the pictures of the Sistine Chapel and always wondered if that could be real.

"So, you want to know if God looks like Santa Claus. No. At least I don't think so. I've never actually seen Him."

"But His your dad. How can you have never seen Him. I mean, don't you look at him when He's talking to you?" This did not make any sense to her. How do never see your dad when He's right there?

"I've never actually heard his voice either. Whenever He's had something to say to me, it's relayed, I suppose, through my superiors who pass the message on to me."

"Ok. Well, I don't mean to be all full of doubt or anything, but if you've never actually seen Him or even heard His voice, how do you know that He exists?'" The question seemed sort of disrespectful. Alex hoped it wasn't going to offend Mal. She knows how she would feel if anyone ever questioned her about her father. But this was kind of unusual.

"I really don't understand your question. I don't know why I wouldn't believe He was there. All the time. I have no doubts. I never have to question anything. I think humanity calls it faith. Something that seems to be sorely lacking down here. You don't have much of it yourself." Mal attitude was so matter-of-factly about it that Alex didn't really feel the need to press any further. Mal was right though. Alex didn't have much faith. She wasn't sure if she had any. Must be nice. To believe so fully, without question or doubt. Alex could have used some faith over the last few days.

"Next question then. What's the meaning of life? Or maybe death? I'm not really sure now. My life was just taking care of my brothers and dad. Now, my death is hanging out with a vampire and werewolf at a cheesy b & b in Wales. I think I've done more dead than alive. Shit. That's sad. I'm sorry. What was I asking again?" Funny how one can get lost in your own thoughts, especially when your saying them out loud. Alex did that a lot.

"Um, not really sure. Something about meaning in your life or death. You kind of got lost, so. But as far as meaning in any of it. That's just an individual thing. Most creatures never find any meaning. They just...exist. But that's fine too. There's something to be said for mediocrity. Just a plain old little life, without any great surprises or challenges. As long as your happy, I suppose. Were you happy? When you were alive, I mean. Or do you find more joy now, with all the little adventures and strange characters you've met." It was easy to see where Alex had been the happiest. As much as she missed her father and brothers, the life she had was full of responsibilities meant for a mother, long absent and missed. Mal wanted Alex to say it out loud. To hear her admit her life was meaningless and her death was freedom. Aza'zel wasn't the only one who liked to hear long buried secrets. After all, the truth sets you free.


	8. Chapter 10

**Reviews and/or comments would be really appreciated. Thank you for reading. Being Human and all original characters belong to BBC and Toby Whithouse. Only have one original OC within this chapter. **

Chapter 10

Alex seriously considered Mal's question. Had she been happy when she was alive? "I...uh...I think so. I didn't have a bad life or anything. Would have been nice to have had a little more time for myself instead always cleaning up after everybody. And I had planned to leave home after university and travel, but had to put that off because my dad still needed help with the boys. If my mum had stuck around, maybe I could have done all that." Mal could hear the tension in Alex's voice when she mentioned her mother.

"So you blame your mother for your life being disappointing?"

"I never said my life was a disappointment. Just not what I'd hoped for, is all. And ya. I do blame her. Why shouldn't I. She took off, and never looked back. She probably didn't even give a shit when I died." Alex stopped herself for a second, feeling all the old hurt and anger boiling up. "There's a question for you. Did my mum even think about us? Did she even give a shit? I really want to know."

"You sure you want to hear this?" This was not going to be an easy truth to hear, but if she wanted it, so be it. Alex nodded her head, with a little defiance behind it. "Okay. Your mother, felt _some_ guilt, but her desire to 'get her life back' and 'fulfill her dreams before they completely died' were strong and compelling enough for her to justify leaving."

"Justify leaving? That bitch really thought her little dreams were more important than us? Oh, I love that. Mm, so she really didn't give a shit then."

"Alex, I wish I could say that all mothers are good mothers. Loving to their children and sacrificing all for them. But that would just be a lie. She was human. Now, that has always seemed like a stupid excuse to me, to explain bad behavior, but humans use it a lot, don't they? So I suppose, that means what? That humans are ineffectual, feeble, selfish. You really want to be human again?" Mal couldn't figure this out at all. Why be _that _again. Besides, Alex can rent-a-ghost.

"Not so sure anymore. It's been bizarre and sometimes terrifying, but kind of exciting, since I've been a ghost. Hal and Tom have definitely helped with that. I think I 'd just be haunting my dad and my brothers if it weren't for them. I miss them like crazy, but now I feel...kind of free. Does that make any sense? I'm stuck here, til my door comes. But I'm free. Tom and Hal have never forced me to stay. And they've done so much to try to help me finish my 'unfinished business'. It's been ridiculous. Hey, you know, I curse a lot in front of you, but you haven't sent me down a well or cut my head off. Doesn't it bother you? You know, what with you being all holy and everything." Alex was enjoying this. Having someone to talk to about her dad, brothers, even her mum. Honestly talk about her mum. She'd never even really spoken to Tom and Hal about her. Just general stuff. And it was nice having someone to talk to about Tom and Hal.

"Curse words have never bothered me. That's why they sent me to deal with Az. As for you, well. I mean it's vulgar and unladylike, but there could be worse things about you. I would just rather not waste my energy 'cringing' over every little naughty word. As for you feeling free. It makes sense. You are a little limited in your freedom, but you do get to come and go whenever you like, don't you? And your not tied to the house, like some ghosts are tied to the locations they died in. And most importantly, you've found a couple of allies to 'walk through the valley of the shadow of death.' with you." Mal laughed , but Alex got a chill down her back. 'The valley of the shadow of death'. Was that a real place?

"Take it easy Alex. It was just a little joke, but you know what I mean. You're not alone in all this. You're better off than most of humanity. Even with all the Hal trouble. But than, what is family without a little drama. Believe me, I know this better than anyone."

"Ya, I guess you're right. Although I never had to worry about any of my brothers becoming blood sucking arsholes. They were just idiots. You're family is...a little different, aren't they. What did you mean when you said Az was second in command once? It's hard to believe anything that evil would be anywhere that close to God. Who is he, really? Like Satan or something?" Was this going to be something Alex could even understand or was this going to be one of those weird God, angel things that make no sense whatsoever.

"Well, he's kind of multifaceted, so to speak. You know about the Holy Trinity? Well, Az is the very opposite of that. He is Aza'zel, angel of death, Lucifer, the light-bringer and Satan, the morning star.

I may talk about him as casually as you talk about your family, but make no mistake. He is the very worst nightmare you've ever had, times a million, that you can never wake-up from. He doesn't just want to destroy and eliminate, he wants suffering, pain, fear and anguish. He wants to take everything our Father has done and turn it to blood and ash. He's come very close in the past." Alex now felt really scared. She knew first hand what that beast could do. Look what he'd done to her and her friends. Look what he'd done to the world in just the short time he was walking around free.

"But he's locked up tight, for right now. So none of us have anything to worry about." Mal wasn't feeling as confident as she should about that last statement. It was too many infinite lifetimes that taught her not to have a sense of false security. Things change too quickly where she was from.

Alex heard the front door shut downstairs. She'd gotten up to look out the attic window and saw Hal going down the walk way out towards the car. She knew where he was heading. It was time to decide how to handle this. How to feel about it. She needed to talk to Tom. Get his view on it. He was good with going on his gut instinct. If anyone could tell her the honest truth about the Hal situation, Tom could.

"Hal just left. I think I should go downstairs. Maybe try to decide if this is something I can live with, so to speak. Or, maybe I should think about moving on somewhere else. Don't know where, but..."

"Sure. I'll give you all a little privacy. I am going to go back to Rome for some more cafe." Mal got up at that point and brushed off some attic dust from her pants.

"You drink quite a lot of coffee, don't you?" Alex laughed a bit Seemed funny. An angel with a caffeine addiction.

"I _love_ coffee. Most wonderful creation ever. And to think, a goat herder came up with it. See ya in a bit." And with that, Mal faded out and Alex rent-a-ghosted downstairs to the living room, sitting next to Tom on the couch. 'Antiques Roadshow' on the telly, of course.


	9. Chapter 11

**I have a new OC (actually two, come to think of it) in this chapter and the next one. Hope you find him interesting or at least amusing. Once again, reviews/comments would be really appreciated. Being Human and all it's original characters belong to Toby Whithouse and BBC. **

Chapter 11

Hal sat in the car for, what seemed like an hour, but was actually only about 10 minutes. He stared at the business card Mal had given him with Charles Barnabas' details. The address of the 'blood bank' was a little less than a mile from the docks. What was it with vampires and proximity to shipping docks? He thought about everything that was discussed about this whole situation. Had Mal been right? If he had just fed himself regularly, not gone completely cold turkey. Or the complete opposite and not gone completely of the rails, as she described Mitchell doing, as he himself had done in the past. If he had just controlled himself that way, he could have had a fairly normal existence without ever having murdered all the thousands of people whose faces still haunt him, even now, just sitting in the car.

"So it begins now, then. Normal starts now. Till the world ends, at least." Even just the few hours he's had with this feeling of control had been bliss. The hunger was still there, but it didn't overwhelm him. To have that feeling for just a few more hours, no matter what happens. Hal will take it. He started the car and headed towards the docks.

It had been about 65, maybe 70 years since he'd seen Charles Barnabas. At the time, Charles' establishments were primarily located in busy metropolitan areas, such as London. Stalking prey in densely populated areas tended to be a little more of a challenge, what with large crowds and often, more police presence due to high crime. For Hal though, it was more for the sake of convenience. Sometimes, he just wasn't in the mood to deal with all the screaming and pleading. At least with Charles, Hal always knew he could get a bite, so to speak, without any fuss or muss. There was always some oddball who'd watched too many Dracula movies, willing to bare their necks. Idiots thinking it was somehow sexy or erotic, like that stupid little girl. What was her name again? They'd received a postcard from her and Regus from Egypt. Michaela! What a dipshit she was. But so many like her. There was the option too though, to drink freshly 'donated' from the finest crystal decanters Charles could find. That blood was from humans who were in more desperate situations. They needed gold or money to feed their families or keep a roof over their heads. You had to at least respect that. But those others. Freaks.

It was dark out now. The long day, which had started with Hal, Tom and Alex in a dream, had actually been the morning. Such a long day. Hal wound through the streets of Barry Island searching for, what he was sure, would be a nondescript building on Greenwood Street. It was a short drive. He could have probably just walked. But there it was. Brick and mortar. One door, red, steel it looks like. Two floors. Looks like a small manufacturing facility. Hal couldn't see any windows on the ground floor, but there were several on the second floor. There was a parking spot fairly close by. He was surprised to see how many cars there were here. There wasn't much else around and what other buildings there were, looked derelict, so Hal assumed the cars were there to visit Charles' establishment. _Charles must be doing well._

Hal got out of the car and slowly walked to the red, steel door like he was expecting something to jump at him when he opened it. But instead, what he saw was...a perfectly nice pub? There was expensive looking wooden table, chairs and bar stools. And the bar itself looked like the kind you'd see in higher end restaurants and hotels. Like the Savoy. The décor was masculine and a little dark, but tasteful. Hal noticed the line up of alcohol along the back of the bar. Very expensive as well. And most important to Hal. The establishment was quite clean and well maintained. The bartender was dressed in some kind of uniform, same as the waitresses. Black pants, white shirts, red vests and black ties. The staff, it seemed were all vampires. There was also a decent crowd that night, sitting at the bar and tables. Some just standing about talking and taking in the atmosphere. Some with glasses in their hands filled with a thick red liquid Hal recognized immediately. Others weren't though. He noticed another thing. The patrons weren't_ all_ vampires. There were humans in here too. There didn't used to be human patrons. Had there? They, of course, seemed to be drinking more traditional pub libations. But, there they were. Congregating and socializing with vampires. They were either brave or suicidal. Hal actually didn't care at the moment. He stepped up to the bar and waved the bartender to him.

"Yes, sir. What can I get I for you this evening?" The bartender had an accent Hal recognized as local. Welsh.

"Yes. A glass, please." Hal had forgotten the proper protocol for ordering blood from one of these places. It was a bit strange after all this time. At the very least, he knew he wouldn't have to specify he wanted blood.

"Glass of what, sir? Whiskey, ale. Or were you needing something a little stronger?" At that, the bartender brought up a crystal decanter half full of blood. Hal just nodded his head to that.

"Lord Harry?! Good God. It is you! Well I'll be damned!" The loud booming voice coming from behind him could only belong to one individual Hal knew. Charles Barnabas. When he turned around, there he was. All 5 foot 6 inches of him. Slightly round, slightly graying, but definitely nothing else was 'slightly' about him. He always was a bit loud and boisterous. Someone you had to be in the mood to deal with. Otherwise, killing him would be the first thing you'd want to do to him.

"Charles. It's been a long time. I was surprised to find out that you'd set up shop here in Barry, of all places. I wouldn't think that the vampire population here would have been sufficient enough for you to turn a decent profit." Greedy little shit. Hal knew Charles did _nothing_ if it wasn't going to stuff his pockets to overflowing.

"Huh, yes. Well, as you may know, the Old Ones were supposed to make this city there base of operations. So of course, it made sense. Now, the Old Ones never were ones to associate with the lowly masses, but I knew that vampires from far and wide would come here to fight along side them. It was going to be a boom for my business. Even brought human 'donators' along from the cities just in case there weren't enough of them when we got here. Turned out though, the only thing that went 'boom' were the Old Ones. What a bollocking mess. Some of the vampires went back to where ever, but quite a few stayed. So business is quite brisk. And honestly, I've come to enjoy living in this small city. Seaside and all. Something to be said for the peace and quiet. Well, except for that mess with the mass suicides. What the hell was all that about? Poison gas. Bah. Well, anyway. I'm surprised to see you, Your Lordship. I'd heard you'd died about 50 or so years ago. At the very latest, I would have thought you'd died with the rest of the Old Ones." Hal knew he'd probably have to come up with some kind of cover story for the last few years. This was always the disadvantage to your past coming back.


	10. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hal needed to come up with something quick. He hadn't really expected Charles to be here. He usually had managers running things while he handled most of the business end at one of his estates. Charles was never much for the big city life.

"Well, yes. The last 55 years I've just spent traveling. I grew tired of England. Europe really. I, uh, traveled through Asia, and Africa. Through North America. Just needed a change of scenery. So, are you still set up the same way. Vain or decanter." He did remember. It's how Charles would often greet him. Vain or decanter?

"Oh, ay. We have are little 'pub' here. As you can see, we now allow humans. There have been an increase in human sympathizers among our lot in recent years. So rather than fight progress, I choose to walk along side it...straight to the bank. Hahaha. And of course we have the uh, as the young ones call them, 'freshies'. The live humans one can drink from directly. They're upstairs in private rooms. You know how sometimes the feeding leads to other activities. They're consenting adults, so what can we do." Charles had managed to walked over and had to practically jump up to sit on a stool next to Hal.

"If the vampires and humans are in private rooms, aren't you afraid the vampires may end up killing, out of loss of control.? Surely it must happen quite often, especially if they carry the feeding too far." Hal knew better than anyone how feeding can easily lead to sex, and vice verse. And how easily both can lead to killing. In the past, it was never a concern. Killings were simpler to cover up. Charles only had the inconvenience of dumping the bodies.

"Our human 'freshies' are pretty much regulars. The kink factor, you know. Anyway, they wear a sort of panic button on their persons. We train them to recognize if a situation seems to be losing control. We have several large guards who rush the rooms and pull the client off before any real harm is done. We have had a couple of unfortunate incidents, but, well, no system is perfect. We regulate quite strictly now. Oh, shit! I'm blathering on here. You must be thirsty yourself. So, vain or decanter?" He just said that for old times sake. Hal could tell. "You know. We've got a human upstairs. Absolute nutter. She comes in here 3 times a week. Used to try for more, but we had to turn her away because she started looking anemic from all the blood loss. But she is a favorite amongst our clientele. Not a bad looking woman either. So, can I interest you?"

"No, thank you. Just from the decanter is fine. So you, uh, have a good number of donors here in Barry than?"

"Thomas. Go up and get the most recently drawn for Lord Harry. And from now on, whenever he comes in, he gets nothing older than 20 minutes drawn. Is that understood?" Charles authority was absolute. He'd been in this business too long not to command the respect of the staff and any parties involved in his operations. Everyone knew better. He didn't look it. But he could be a dangerous man when crossed. Thomas nodded his head and walked towards a set of stairs next to the bar that seemed to lead upward. Hal noticed some of the humans going up and down those same stairs. They must lead to the donation areas Charles spoke about.

"Donors? Yes, surprisingly. What with the internet and all that, we're able to advertise rather openly really. Rather strange considering how it used to be. But times, they do change, don't they sir? We've had to establish certain rules due to these same advances though. Fucking facebook. You remember how we really didn't set much of an age limit for donors. Some of the clients we've had in the past, well let's face it. They belonged in prison. But, who am I to judge, especially if they paid extra. But remember those shitty books and movies that came out a few years ago. You know. The ones with the fangs that twinkled. Well, it got all the young teen-age girls and their mums all hot and horny for fangs! It was incredible. We had so many of the little tramps wanting to be 'bitten' I had to set up a separate donation site. It was like a fucking brothel. But than this little 16 year-old shit takes a picture of the bite she'd gotten on her neck and posted it to her facebook! Little bitch. Police came 'round asking questions. Than those arseholes in the grey suits showed up. Little fucker of a supervisor threatened to shut down _all _my operations. Said only reason he hadn't already done it was because it was keeping some of the vampires from making a mess in the cities."

Thomas, the bartender, had returned during Charles' story. He had a full decanter with him which he brought around to the back of the bar. "What size glass would you like, Lord Harry?"

"Actually, if you can pour that in a pint glass for me, that would be perfect." Hal watched the man pull up a pint glass from underneath the bar and start pouring the red liquid in. It seemed to go in slow motion for Hal. When he finally took the glass, he could feel the warmth from the freshly drawn blood.

He slowly brought the glass to his lips and took his a careful sip. Control. This was going to be about control from now on. Not pleasure or even satisfaction. After swallowing, he turned his attention back to Charles. His stories always were good for a laugh. It was obvious the 'little fucker' he was talking about was Rook. Jesus. Just how far of a reach does Rook and his organization have? His skills at manipulation were almost as good as Hatch's. Look at the mess he caused between him, Tom and Alex by using Natasha. "I'm sorry Charles. Please continue with what you were talking about."

"Uh. Yes. So, due to that whole mess, we now have an age limit. 18 and up only. Plus, they have to sign a confidentiality agreement of sorts. It's all very legal and proper now. But, that whole shit did still leave us with a good number of twi-mums. _Hahaha. _Ya. They're actually great. Those mums. They're too ashamed to admit to anyone they go to my blood banks to get their little kinky fix when they donate. So I never have to worry about them blabbing it on twitter or whatever the hell it is they do now. I can't stand the whole 'social network' mess. I mean, do we really give a shit where the buggers go on their vacations? I fucking don't. I do miss the good old days when you knew nothing about anyone. It was just more proper and congenial that way." Charles got a far away look on his face. He was a good 300 years-old himself, so he could go back pretty far.

"Well, I am sorry for some of the troubles you've had. But I hope it's alright with you. I will be coming in regularly from now on. I'm appreciating peace and quiet a bit more myself these days. This will help me with that." Hal raised up his glass to Charles and took an even longer sip this time.

"No problem at all, sir. I'll set up an account for you. Just like the old days"


	11. Chapter 13

**Being Human and all original characters belong to Toby Whithouse and the BBC. I thank them for letting me borrow them. I currently have two Ocs in this chapter. Any reviews and/or comments would be greatly appreciated. **

Chapter 13

_I don't want this to be like the old days. I want it to be better than the old days. Without killing and without being strapped down to chairs. _Hal's thoughts were clearing a bit now that he seemed a little more sated from the blood he'd been drinking. He just needed to pay attention to the point where he started to feel a little less focus. That would be his limit. And as it turned out, it came to about a pint and a half. So he stopped. Charles continued talking about the last 70 years. Lovers, friends, favorite human donors he kept on reserve for himself. How different the landscapes of all the cities had become over the last 300 years, but even more so in the last century.

"So you've become somewhat of a human sympathizer yourself, Charles. You seem to have softened a bit to them. All the rules, regulations and safety measures." Hal smiled at his old comrade thinking maybe they now had a little more in common than before.

"Sympathizer? God no! I don't consider humans any better than cattle. In fact, they are cattle when you think about. They help in providing an essential product to our kind. Simple as that. I couldn't care less about their safety or well being. I just have all that in place to keep my banks from being shut down. Let's face it, Lord Harry. What could we do to them that couldn't be any worse then they do to each other. Humans these days have lost any respect or decency they may have had at one time. They're animals." Charles disdain was clear in his voice. Humans didn't seem like a very popular species with anyone these days.

"So, my Lord. How did you get out of that little kerfuffle with the Old Ones? You know, there are rumors circulating that a 'rogue' Old One with human sympathies was actually the one responsible for the explosion. Have you heard anything? Or maybe saw something?" He was looking at Hal with a sly shit eating grin. Charles already knew the answer to his own question, but just wanted to hear a good story.

"I really wouldn't know, Charles. I was not in the vicinity when the explosion occurred." Hal hoped he was still as good a liar as he used to be.

"Ah, it's fine, you know. Their little plan to take over the world would have cut into my business eventually. I mean, who would need to go to any of my blood banks anymore if they can just roam the streets at will and eat up whomever they wished. Nah. All that worked out just fine for me. Besides, it's time for a new order, isn't it. The Old Ones were what? Thousands or years old, some of them? We need new leadership. Things need to be run along a more modern approach. Don't you think, sir? In fact. Have you considered maybe re-establishing your leadership? Aren't you the last Old One standing?"

"I'm really not interested in leading anymore. I feel my time has passed as well, in that respects. Let someone else take the reins if they wish." Hal wanted to make sure Charles was clear about Hal's lack of interest in leading. It wasn't loyalty to him that motivated Charles' suggestion, but it was some plan he'd cooked up the minute he saw Hal to line his pockets even more. Charles can get another idiot to help him with all that.

Hal stayed a little longer to chat with Charles. For Hal, it was almost nice to have someone who understood what it was to be a vampire. Also, someone who'd been around as long as the two of them had. Charles wasn't as old as him, of course, but he'd still seen quite a bit in his time. He himself could have chosen to be an old one, but for Charles, it just didn't pay well enough.

After leaving Charles' establishment, Hal couldn't get himself to go right back home. He was too afraid to confront Tom and Alex. Afraid that when the end of the world came, he would have to face it alone. If being a vampire and living this long had taught him one thing, it was that the very worst thing that could happen to anyone was to die alone. Even someone as unworthy and, let's face it, as vile as him. He drove for a bit and ended up at his and Tom's old place of employment, Cafe on the Corner. Stepping in brought back memories of simpler times. Even if they were just a few weeks ago. He ordered a cup of coffee and sat down at one of the booths. It was nearly closing, but as always, there were still stragglers sitting about. _Probably avoiding home as well_, he thought.

"Hiding out?" Male appeared in front of him out of nowhere. She looked thoughtfully at him, almost as though she cared. "No, I don't really care. I'm just here to make sure you don't chicken out."

"Are any of my thoughts my own? Anyway, I'm not hiding out. I just needed time to think about how I'm going to do this. You're right, of course. I do need to tell Tom and Alex everything, but I just don't really know where to start.. Any suggestions?" Hal looked up at this strange...thing. She's definitely not what he would have ever imagined an angel to be.

"Best place to start is at the the beginning. Then work your way from there. And yes, I am a little different. Unlike my brethren, I know how to have fun." Male sat down across from the vampire and looked around the old cafe. "My siblings take themselves way too seriously. I happen to believe that God had intended for us to be happy as well as humans. Why should they have all the fun and we do all the work. So, you ready to do this? Most importantly, are you ready for the consequences if they decide they want nothing more to do with you?"

Hal let out a heavy sigh and took a sip of the awful coffee. He used to make it better than this.

"Yes. I'm ready. Let's do this, shall we?" Hal stood up and saw that Mal had already vanished before he was even completely on his feet. He left the cafe and got in the car for, what seemed like a very long drive home.


	12. Chapter 14

**A little more history on Hal. Alex and Tom need to know. Hope it's slightly interesting. Reviews and/or suggestions would be really appreciated. Being Human and all the original characters belong to Toby Whithouse and BBC. **

Chapter 14

Tom and Alex sat on the couch discussing the pros and cons of having an ageless vampire living under their roof. If the situation were just that easy, then no problem. The fact was though, there was so much more to _this _situation. Hal's baggage was a giant steamer trunk. Neither one of them knew what was in there, but what they did know so far, what with the past few weeks and the appearance of 'Lord Harry', was there was likely some major shit in there.

"I don't know, Tom. I'm just not sure anymore. After everything? And now, this. He's out there right now drinking human blood at some fucking vampire bar. They probably got peanuts and pretzels and dart boards." Alex's imagination was starting to run full tilt. She just really didn't know where to go with all this.

"I know. I already told him though I was alright with it." Maybe not the best time to have mentioned that to her.

"You what?! Tom! We don't even know what we're dealing with yet." She thought Tom would have shown a little more caution considering how close he'd come to killing Hal himself.

"I know, but Alex. Uh...we don't know if we're even going to be around tomorrow. I'd rather spend the last days I have left with me closest mates than be alone. And I don't like the idea of either one o' you alone. Can't we just give him a chance with all this an' see what happens. As long as I he doesn't announce when he goes to that place. I mean, the less I know the better."

Tom's argument _was_ convincing. Who knew what was going to happen. It could all end tonight, tomorrow, in a week. They just didn't know. Alex already went through feelings of being alone when she was first killed by Cutler. Crouched down on the cement floor of that cellar, hiding, not knowing exactly what had happened or what was supposed to happen next. She'd never felt so alone.

"Alright. Fine. He stays, does his 'thing'. But the minute he starts acting like that arsehole again, I'm going to stake him myself." Alex had made that particular threat a few times before, but this time, she had no doubt she meant every word. She was done with all this business.

Hal had just driven up and was on his way up the pathway.

"Well, speak of the devil. Literally." Alex wasn't going to go easy on Hal. He was going to have to work his way back to get her to trust him again. Too much has happened and whether or not Alex was willing to admit it, her heart had been broken.

Hal walked in to what looked like one of the infamous house meetings. He didn't have to guess that the subject of which was him. This was that time Mal had talked about. It was time to tell them the truth. About everything.

"So me and Alex have been talkin' and we both decided that you can stay. We 'both' understand what you have to do, and that's fine. But, we don't need to know 'bout it. When you go and have your...snack? I don't know, whatever. When you go to that place, just go. The less we know, the better." Tom kept looking to Alex, to see if she wanted to add anything, but she only sat there staring at Hal. He couldn't tell if she was sad or mad. It looked like a combination, if that's possible. Probably a girl thing.

"Thank you, again, Tom...and Alex. Thank you for giving me yet another chance to prove myself. But before I allow you to do this, there are still things you need to know. About me." Hal's voice carried all weight he'd been carrying for the last 500 years. He was finally going to do right by his friends and tell them all and maybe lighten his own load a bit.

"Ah, fuck. More! There's more shit about you that we don't know about? I don't know if I can listen to this. How much worse can you possibly be? We already know your a soul-less monster. You _have _to drink blood to be 'safe and sane'. You have a buddy who runs a fucking blood bank, of which you used to be his best customer. I mean really, Hal? Do we need to know more." Alex decided she'd rent-a-ghost out if she had to.

"You need to make an informed decision before allowing me back in the house with you. You know pretty much all there is about me after I was recruited, but you know nothing of the man I was before that. Haven't you ever been curious? What kind of 'man' I was." _No better than the vampire, I'm afraid._

"Alright. Tell us your story. If you think we need to know. But remember, we have the option to take back the offer to let you stay. Right Tom?" Alex looked over at Tom who nodded his hesitantly.

Tom turned the television off and Hal sat next to leather chair and moved it closer so he could face his two friends. He hoped they'd still be his friends after this.

"I guess the best place to start is the beginning. Although that is difficult. I don't know when I was born. Approximate year maybe, but even that, I'm not entirely sure."

"How can you not know? McNair just made up a date for me. He always said he figured I was 'bout 6 months old when he killed my family so he always went by that for the year. But I always knew when it was my birthday. I always got a present." McNair did his best to give Tom as much normalcy as he could, under the circumstances of their living conditions.

"Well, I do know where I was born." Hal sighed, getting up all his strength. He hadn't really talked about this since he first met Leo. "I was born in a brothel. There were 6 whores who lived there and to be honest, I never knew which one of them was my mother. They each took turns caring for me. And eventually, I called them all mama. They were all illiterate, but the older woman who ran the place, the madam, could read a little, so she would often read me bedtime stories while my mothers were 'working'. So, that was pretty much the extent of my education. Math lessons came a little later when I would help 'madam' count the nights earnings. And occasionally, we would do our own version of Sunday school. Madam was a fallen catholic, but she still remembered enough to pass it on to me." Hal looked at Tom and Alex as the two of them just sat in stunned silence.

"By the time I was 10 years-old, I had killed my first man. He was a customer who had beaten one of my mother's to death. I was so enraged, I grabbed a kitchen knife and stabbed him. Repeatedly. She was my favorite, this particular mother. She was kind and sweet. The youngest out of all of them. Late twenties I believe. She was so lovely. Long, curly red hair, remarkable blue eyes. She had the most extraordinary laugh. You almost believed she was happy, in that life she lead. But there she was. Just laying there, lifeless. Body bruised and bloody at the hands of the most disgusting and filthy wretch. I had no remorse when I killed him." Another sigh and a look of disdain came over Hal's face. "After my other mothers and madam had emptied out the man's pockets, they took his body and threw it in the river. They swore me and each other to secrecy to prevent me from hanging. Back then, they didn't care if you were a child. They'd hang you just to be rid of you. Then we buried my mother. I made a cross out of two sticks I found and that was her grave marker." Hal had put this memories in the back of his mind years ago. There had never been any reason to bring them out. But now, talking about it, made the pain of that loss real again. Was this really necessary. Remembering made him feel tired and beaten down.


	13. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 continues the story for Hal. My thoughts on what his life may have been like in the 16th century and onward. Hope it's not too dull. Reviews, comments always appreciated. Being Human and all original characters to no belong to me but to Toby Whithouse and BBC.**

Chapter 15

"What was her name? Your mother. That mother." Alex just needed to know this was real. Nothing could have prepared her for the idea that Hal's life before was anything other than large mansions, ponies and posh nannies.

"Ian'ka. At least, that's what she was called. Huh, I thought I'd forgotten after all this time." Hal looked distant , like he was remembering more.

"By the time I was 15, the rest of the women had died as well. More violence and disease did them in. Madam also passed away, eventually. Old age, I think. Also by this time, I had become more experienced in handling the customers. I'd gotten very strong and actually enjoyed it. I really hated those men. But, when it was clear I no longer had a home, what with all my mothers dead, it seemed natural for me to run off to sea. I saw the world. I was also able to see _just_ how terrible humanity could be. I was just young and naive enough to think that my little corner of the world was the most terrible and that nothing could be worse than that. I was so wrong." Hal's voice seemed to trail off. More memories were starting to flood in. More things he'd thought he'd forgotten.

"So was you, like a pirate or somethin'?" Tom's experience in life was limited. Living out of a van and roughing it may seem like an exciting life to some, but that fact was, Tom had never seen the world, except in books and magazines. As horrible as Hal's life had been, he'd still seen more than Tom had.

"Not a pirate. We were referred to as merchant seaman. But, considering the trouble we caused when we were on land, we may as well have been pirates. I managed to rack up a bit more of a body count by the time I was 19. Fights over gambling debts, women or just plane drunken brawling often ended with me plunging a knife into my opponent. So when I ended up in Gdansk, my next career move was with some mercenaries. We killed for gold, silver, jewels. Whatever payment was handy. Women. When business was slow, we pillaged whatever village or town we happened to come across."

"So you were a thief? Nice." Alex tried to keep her sarcasm to a minimum, but really? She actually felt a little sorry for Hal. A child raised in that kind of environment wasn't exactly going to turn out to be a priest, was he?

"I'm not proud of my past. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but my career options were a bit limited at the time. After a few years, I joined the Russian army. Maybe I felt I was giving myself some kind of purpose. But that's when I eventually met my fate. After being run through with an enemy lance, a field surgeon found me and made me an offer. By this time, I'd stopped believing in God, in the devil, in everything. If I had a soul, there wasn't much left of it. What did it matter to give it to the devil. The devil could have it, black, empty thing that it was. I believe that my past as a human is what made me the merciless, bloodthirsty vampire I was initially. I quickly became a favorite of the Old Ones. They saw a great potential in me."

"What made you good? What made you want to be good?" Alex was really hoping for some kind of happy ending. Or something as close to it as possible.

"I was about 300 years as a vampire. My men and I had fed our way through most of eastern Europe. We somehow ended up in France. We'd found a large estate and had killed everyone in it. Servants, masters, the children of the masters. I was walking through the house and in the kitchen I saw her. A young woman who's throat had been ripped out by one of my men. She was laying across a table with her head hanging off the edge, dangling. Her eyes wide open, staring right at me. She had the most remarkable blue eyes, even though she was dead. They looked right through me. She had long, curly red hair. At that moment, I could hear my mother's laughter. Flashes of that life before. I walked out of the house and just kept walking, till I ended up in the next nearest town, which was about 75 miles away. By this time, I wanted nothing more to do with killing and drinking blood. I was ready to die at that point." Hal sat back in the chair and uncustomarily slouched. He looked almost...defeated.

Alex and Tom had been completely enthralled with Hal's story. All that history. Tragic and violent as it was, there it sat, right in front of them. If the situation wasn't so complicated at the moment, they both had questions they'd always wanted to ask, but never dared. About kings and queens and newly discovered lands. What England was really like before television, cell phones and computers. Hell, before the bloody railroad. Hal was there. Or at least he'd heard first hand accounts. Now just wasn't the time for _those _questions.

"So, what happened to ya, then? Did you just wonder aroun' like a tramp or something?" It really was hard to believe that Hal, this Hal, that Tom knew, who had to have his air conditioning, radio 4 and carpeting, once led a life not too different than the one he led with his dad. Maybe their friendship wasn't as unlikely as everybody thought. They did, after all, have a few things in common already (like the inability to deal with women). Now this too.

"For a time. Stole food and clothes. Sometimes took on odd jobs for the occasional bit. But than one day, I was walking along dirt road and was met by a coach going in the opposite direction. There was a woman in it. Very beautiful and very rich. I could actually smell her perfume. And most disturbing, I could hear her heart beating and the blood in her veins pumping very fast. The fact that I could tell she was interested in me, made the idea of feeding from her more exciting for me. So I turned around and followed her." The memory of this seemed to bring a bit of a smile to Hal's face, which disturbed Alex and Tom. The idea of feeding off someone should not be making him happy.

"So what'd you do? Go and rip her throat out?" Alex was expecting the worst, but hoping for the best. She hadn't quite given up hope on Hal...yet.

"I was going to. I followed her back to her families estate. Waited in a barn until dark. I expected myself to just go in the house and start killing whoever got in my way, but instead, when it did get dark, she came outside herself. Going for an evening stroll. Again, I followed her. She went to a small pond on the property beyond some trees. It was perfect. We wouldn't have be seen. You can imagine my surprise when she turned around and asked my name." Hal let out a sigh and a quick chuckle. Maybe this was a happy ending after all.

"_Her _name was Sylvie. And she gave me purpose, hope and she was my salvation." Neither one of his friends had ever heard him sound like this before. Not when he spoke about Leo and Pearl. Even when he was just talking about his favorite mum. There was actually hope in his voice.

"So Sylvie was your girl? You had a girlfriend back than. I guess I never pictured you as the 'relationship type', Hal. I just assumed you'd go through a pile of girls before you ate them." Alex tried not to sound jealous. But to know that there was someone in his life that apparently meant so much to him. Well, it did bother her. _Don't be stupid, girl. This was never really going to go anywhere, anyway. Even if you hadn't died and he drank your blood._ "So what was she like?" Why do women always ask that about the _other _woman. Self flagellation? "And did she know what you were?"

"Sylvie was my wife. We were married for 10 years. And I had never felt that much happiness or joy. She was beautiful, like I said. I actually ached for her when we weren't together. I know it sounds juvenile, but there was nothing else." Hal suddenly went from happiness to melancholy in seconds. "I don't remember exactly what she looked liked. Except, she had the most beautiful brown eyes. They actually sparkled when she smiled or laughed. She could be delicate when she wanted to be, but everybody knew better then to upset her. She'd curse like a sailor when she got mad enough. Huh, she _was_ stubborn. And yes, she did know what I was. She felt as long as she kept me under control, we could both beat this...this fucking curse and we could live some kind of life together. I was prepared to care for her through her old age. I'd plan to die with her. I wasn't going to live without her." More melancholy.

"So what happened to her, Hal?" Tom's question was full of sincere concern for his friend. It was obvious how painful this particular memory was to him. Hard to believe after all that stuff from his childhood.

"I reverted back." Hal gave a sarcastic laugh. "It came on so suddenly. Never had a clue. I went out for a ride and just turned back around and killed everyone in the house. Like it was nothing. She was the last one I killed. I laughed at her when she said it was stupid of her to think she could change me. And I went back to my old life of killing and feeding. Till I met Leo, of course, in '55."

"How did you meet Leo? I asked him once when he was here, but he wouldn't say nothin' about it. He just said it was fate. I didn't understand what he meant." Tom enjoyed talking with Leo in the short time he was with them. He was a good man with a good heart. It was easy for Tom to spot. Also, they were both werewolves living unconventional lives with their strange flat mates. And soon, they would both be best friends with the same vampire.

Another sarcastic laugh came out of Hal before he spoke. "Some colleagues and myself kidnapped Leo from a train station. He was on his way to, what he thought was a new life for himself. We needed a new werewolf for our dog fights. Before I helped him escape and left my old life, we had forced him to kill 5 humans during his changes. The rest of the time, we kept him chained up in a basement, like an animal. I would go down and speak to him. He was the only person who wasn't afraid of me. Would just speak to me, and listen. That's how we became friends."

Now Tom was the one who needed to process the information. He knew Hal probably had a hand in those filthy dog fights in the past, but he'd never heard him admit to it or even talk about it. But here he was, talking about it. Not just that, but the fact that he had subjected his best friend Leo to it. What was Tom supposed to feel now?


	14. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 is pretty much the conclusion to Hal's story. Would be interesting to get a little background on the other two, wouldn't it? Being Human and all original characters belong to the BBC and Toby Whithouse. I have a couple of OC here and there. **

Chapter 16

Hal was finally done. What more could he tell them. Everything else was typical vampire life. Killing. For food, for pleasure. And his time with Leo was basically the life of an agoraphobic. Locked in the house, away from humans and temptation. He looked at Alex and Tom with apprehension and fear. Was their friendship finally and completely over?

Alex stood up and spoke first. "I think Tom and I need to have a few minutes alone to discuss everything you just told us. You mind, maybe going up to your room for a little while."

"Yes, of course. I understand." Hal stood and started to walk towards the stairs, when he decided to say one last thing. "Thank you for listening to me. I know the things I've told you have not been easy to hear. But at this point, I think I need to..I don't know. Reconcile, with my past. As do the two of you. That is, if you decide to. You of course don't have to. You can just, tell me to be on my way. But no matter what happens, I still have to live with everything I've done and take responsibility. Good Hal or Bad Hal. It was still me all those times." Than he finally left. Leaving his fate in their hands.

Hal stood against the door in his room. He actually felt anxious. He barely needed to breathe, but he he actually felt like he was hyperventilating. What the hell did he just do? Had he ruined everything? Will he lose them forever? Will he lose Alex?

"You did good. You told the truth and you didn't refer to yourself in the third person. I really hate it when people do that." Mal was sitting on Hal's little sofa. She stood up and walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about Alex and Tom. You have to have faith in them and in your friendship. What is it you always say when someone first discovers your little 'supernatural' world? Give them time to process it, however they see fit. You've just given them over 500 years of a really miserable life, if you don't mind my saying. Allow them whatever emotions come to them. They're a good pair. You got lucky." She than walked back to the sofa where Hal soon joined her. They both sat down and waited in silence.

Downstairs, Mal was also sitting with Tom and Alex. She'd appeared to them after Hal had gone upstairs. Assuming an impartial opinion was needed at this time.

Alex looked over at her. "So, did you hear everything?'

"Oh, ya. But then again, I've seen him through his life, so none of it was a surprise to me. I've seen all of you through your lives. I have to say, his was the most exciting. And bloody. So, how are you both holding up after all that? I know it was a lot to take in. You're _all _probably on 'information overload' right now." Mal had allowed herself to share much more with the three then she probably should have. She did respect them a bit though, even Hal. But, she'd always shown more respect to inferior creatures then her kind usually would. To her, they were all God's creatures. Even the vile and disgusting ones that Aza'zel conjured up. He was God's creature too.

"What we supposed to think? He was kind of a monster even before he was a vampire. I mean, all that stuff happened to 'im when he was a kid. And then he killed his wife. I didn't even know he had a wife. And Leo. What he did to Leo. Mal. What do we do? Do we let him stay and hope for the best, or do we just send him away and try to forget about him?" Poor Tom. He didn't want to make this decision. He wanted to go back to 4 months ago. Before the devil and angels. Before he knew all this about his best friend.

"What do you think, Alex? Would you rather send Hal away and just forget about him? Pretend like he'd never been a part of your life? Or your death?" Mal looked right at Alex. And Alex knew there was no lying about what she was feeling right now.

"I'm never going to forget him. You know that. I'd always wondered about him, you know. He's been around so long. I knew there was more to his story then just organizing the dishes or setting up his dominoes set. Well, now I know." Alex fiddled with her rings, looking down at the old, tattered rug. She wondered if it was possible to love someone (like a friend, of course) and hate them at the same time.

"The world's probably gonna end, though. We can't let 'im be on his own, can we?" Tom really did have a good heart. Mal liked that about him.

"And if the world doesn't end? Do we go back to before? Do we set new ground rules? I'd like to be able to say I still trust him, but that would be a lie. I just don't know, Tom." Alex knew what she wanted. She wanted her old Hal back. But that wasn't going to happen, and she knew it.

The two of them sat, also in silence, for quite a while. The last few months running through their minds as well as the last 500 years.

"I think we both know what we should do. Right?" Tom turned to Alex and she nodded her head. Time to go up and have it out. Mal stayed behind. And upstairs, she excused herself from Hal. This was a moment when the three of them needed some privacy. Well, at least they shouldn't see that she was lurking about, taking notes.


	15. Chapter 17

**I hope I'm not boring you all out there. Any and all reviews/comments would be greatly appreciated. Being Human and all original characters belong to the BBC and Toby Whithouse. **

Chapter 17

Alex knocked on Hal's door then let herself and Tom in, without waiting for Hal to answer. At least this time she knocked. When they stepped in, they both walked over to Hal, who was still sitting on the sofa. Alex gestured to Tom. They had decided it probably best for him to speak this time.

"So Alex and I have discussed it, sort of. We feel that, well, since the world's probably going to end and everything, we should just let you stay here with us. You have your little blood supply now and, well, your real organized and your a decent cook, so..." Maybe Tom wasn't' the best one to talk.

Alex slumped her shoulders let out an exaggerated sigh. "Shit. What Tom is trying to say, is that you're our mate. You're our family. Right now, this is all we have. Each other. In real families, you love each other and look after each other, no matter what. I've seen some really shitty 'no matter whats' in some families. But in the end, they were always there for each other. The way my brothers and dad and I were there for each other when my mum left. You have done some serious shit in your time and you have to live with all that and that's true, but Tom and I have to deal with your shit now too. I'm not really sure how that's going to work out, but like Tom said, the world is probably going to come to an end, so we should at least be here for each other right now. You know. In the end." Alex felt like she was rambling. But she said everything she felt, and she knew that Tom felt. This situation with God and the angels was the worst they'd been in yet. There was nothing they would be able to do to stop whatever decision God was going to make. All they'd be able to do was to cling to each other when the time came. If it came. And if it didn't, then they'd need to figure out how to deal with everything else. Who'd a thought it. Dealing with the world coming to an end was the easiest problem to resolve.

Hal let out a sigh of relief. He stood up and gave both Tom and Alex extremely awkward and uncomfortable hugs. "Sorry. Not used to doing that. Thank you. I won't disappoint either of you."

"Don't make any promises. I think we're better off just doing this day by day. Depending on how many days we have at least. We just ask that you do your best. And like Tom said earlier, go and have your 'snack' when you need it, but just don't tell us about it. We don't need to know when you go. Just ...go Okay? But Hal. If you start to feel yourself slip again, you _have _to say something. Tom and I will decide what to do at that point, but you have to tell us if you're in trouble again. If your daily dose isn't helping you. Do you understand that. After everything you just told us, being ashamed shouldn't be an issue anymore."

"Yes, of course. I've finally realized my pride isn't worth shit these days. But you're right." Hal's relief was a surprise, even to him. They really were his family now and meant more to him then he could have imagined. "Day by day sounds good. If fact, we should try to get back to our uh, normal routines, maybe. Tom, what do you say to getting some rest tonight. As best we can anyway, and tomorrow we go down to the hotel and assess the situation. I think it was pretty much ground zero for Hatch. See if we still have jobs to go back to."

"Sounds good. I'm right tired anyway, but ya, I think we need to see what's goin' on down there. You going to come with us, Alex?"

"I don't know. If a bunch of people died there, their ghosts might me walking around trying to figure out what to do next. I doubt I'll be able to do anything for them. I think I'll just stay home and...I don't know. Find something." Alex really was not comfortable with the idea of a bunch of ghosts walking around lost and probably completely freaked out. She wasn't very good at the whole 'touchy, feely, understanding' thing. She was afraid she'd make things even worse for them. Freak them out even more. She did not want that on her conscience.

"Right then. Well, I'm off to bed. Good night. See yous in the mornin' " Tom left Hal's room and headed to his own, relieved that the shittiest day he'd ever had was finally over...and the situation with Hal was fixed, hopefully. It had been a strange day. To think, Hatch's dream seemed more real than anything they'd all been through today. Strange day.


	16. Chapter 18

**Being Human and all original characters are the property of Toby Whithouse and BBC. I have one original character in this chapter. Reviews and/or comments would be greatly appreciated. **

Chapter 18

Hal and Alex stood in his room awkwardly glancing at each other. Alex knew she should just leave, but she was unable to move for some reason. Hal was trying to figure out a way to talk to her about the situation with Natasha. He knew if he didn't clear the air about _that_ particular incident, he and Alex would never be able to move forward...as friends, that is. This seemed as good a time as any.

"So did you..."

"I've been wanting..."

"You first." Hal gestured to Alex and sat back down on the sofa.

Alex sat down beside him and cleared her throat. She wasn't sure why she was feeling so nervous right now. This was just Hal, after all. Now that she knew so much more about him, she should actually feel more comfortable, right?

"I was just going to ask, um, did you and your wife ever have any kids?"

"I'm, uh, I'm technically dead, remember? I haven't been able to father children since..." Hal looked down at his hands. He remembered holding baby Eve and often thinking about what it would have been like to have had his own children. Baby girls like Eve. Sons, tumbling around and tracking mud into the house.

"Right. I forgot about that. Duh. Sorry. I guess I just thought because you were together so long. I am sorry how that ended for you. It was obvious you loved her. Your mothers too." Alex thought about Hal as a boy, at the ages her brothers were. What kind of a life was that for a kid. How that must have messed with his head. No wonder he turned into such a monster. What else was there for him? "Geez, Hal. You really have had a shitty life, haven't you?"

"Wasn't exactly story book, no. But it was still no reason for me to have done all the things I've done. I should have been strong enough to have been a better man. And, turned down being recruited. You know, you'd still be alive if I had turned it down. Hatch brought that to my attention when he had us, occupied." He couldn't even look at Alex while he was saying this. It was a fact that was always there, when she was there. A reminder to him of the awful fate he'd led her to.

"Let's not go there right now, ok? None of us really know what's meant to be or if nothing is meant to be and everything is just random. It doesn't even really seem like God knows. He's making his decisions based on data He's gatherin'. So, you know. Whatever. I'm here. I'm a ghost." Alex shrugged, and realized that she'd actually come to accept her situation, at least a bit more than she had before. She was here, but at least, like Mal said, she wasn't alone in all this.

"Alright. Thank you. Again. But if you ever feel like screaming at me again and blaming me for everything, please, feel free. I have wanted to talk to you though, about that thing you saw with Natasha and myself. I just wanted you to know that there was nothing..." Hal's attempt to explain that there was nothing remotely sexual or even slightly sexy with his arrangement with Natasha were quickly cut off by a very hostile female.

"You know what Hal. That is one thing I _really _do not want to talk about, ok?! And if you go off to that place and suck on some other girl's thigh, well, huh, you know what? That is _your _business. I don't want to hear about it. So, I'm going to go to bed now myself. Goodnight." _Oh, shit! I don't sleep. What the fuck am I talking about? _Alex stood up and rent-a-ghosted out as fast as she possibly could, leaving Hal open-mouthed and completely lost.

"Wow. I thought vampires were supposed to be all smooth, seductive and irresistible. At least, that's how humans always portray your lot in those Dracula movies. What's your problem?" Mal appeared on the sofa where Alex was. She stood up and began walking around the room and found herself at Hal's bookshelf.

"Hello, Mal. I see you've been keeping an eye us. That was a rather personal conversation, you know."

"I was simply observing. Don't get your knickers all in a knot. It is my job after all. Why _are_ you so bad with women though? If I recall, even your wife, who did love you dearly, kept you sleeping in a guest bedroom a good number of times when you were together." Mal knew bringing up Sylvie was a low blow, even for Hal. But getting him to feel his true emotions would be the only way to keep Hal, manageable. The pain and guilt weakened him slightly. Which was why it was important for him to tell Tom and Alex all about his past. _He _needed to remember as much as they needed to know.

"Yes. She often did have me banished from our bed for, slight disagreements. She had a short temper. I am not 'bad' with woman. I'm just 'smoother' with them when I'm, as Tom puts it, 'all bloodied up.' "

"Aren't you all bloodied up now? I mean, you have fed, right? But, strangely enough, you blew it with Alex. Again. Tell me this too, though. When you were in that little dream that Aza'zel put you all in together, why didn't you fornicate with Alex? I mean, I know you've thought about it...a lot. Why didn't you take the opportunity when you had it?"

Hal's face couldn't possibly have shown the shock and embarrassment he was actually feeling right at that moment. _Good God. What thoughts has she been looking in to. _

"Is that an appropriate question for you to be asking? I mean, I'm not really sure I want to answer that."

"Just answer it. After everything you confessed to Tom and Alex, you're going to play shy now? Besides, I'm not leaving till you give me an answer that I find acceptable."

Hal tried to keep his composure. These kind of questions went against most of his old fashioned ideals and morals. What went on between two people should remain between two people, but he really wanted Mal out of his room. Now.

"Alex and I were going to have a discussion about...us and how we wanted to proceed. We never got a chance to really talk though before you and Hatch woke us up."

"A discussion? You needed to have a discussion about whether or not to fornicate? Huh. Not exactly the spontaneous types, are you? Well, that sounds rather stupid, but I guess I have no choice but to accept it as an answer." Mal pulled a book off the shelf and threw it on the bed. "Maybe you should think about giving this a read. Goodnight, Hal. Oh, and congratulations by the way, on how things turned out with your friends." She than turned around as if to walk away and faded away.

"Goodnight, Mal. Thank you." At this point, Hal was talking to thin air, but he knew she there, somewhere. He'd gotten up and walked to his bed to get his pajamas but instead picked up the book Mal had thrown on it. _The Sexuality of Men. _"Good one."

He'd eventually gotten himself to bed, but had a restless night. All the memories came flooding back now. In vivid techno-color, mostly red. He'd gotten up, turned his bedside light on and went over to the book shelf and pulled out a book. Turning to the very middle, he pulled out a picture of a woman. Hal sat on his bed and mourned for his wife once again.


	17. Chapter 20

**This is turning into a novel. I'm really sorry. I'm trying to at least keep the chapters short. But I hope those of you reading don't get too bored. Thank you again for reading this. Being Human and all original characters are property of BBC and Toby Whithouse. I do have an OC in this chapter. Any reviews and/or comments are greatly appreciated.**

Chapter 19

The next morning was definitely a new day for the three. Fact was, none of them knew exactly what the day was going to hold. Would Hal and Tom still have jobs? Would Alex end up the unofficial tour guide for the two dozen or so dearly departed former employees of the Barry Grand? Would the fucking universe cease to exist? These were the questions that were running through their minds. They couldn't even look to Mal for any answers. She felt that she'd already given them too much assistance with personal matters. Whatever happened at this point and whatever decisions they made had to be their own.

Tom and Hal left at their usual time. Not knowing exactly what was going on back at the hotel, it seemed keeping to their usual schedule was the best thing to do. Alex, as planned, stayed home and found herself having girl talk with Mal. She wasn't really sure if talking to a being who had once described herself as neither female nor male was really someone she could talk to about, well, men, sort of, but beggars can't be choosers. She'd been sitting in the attic all night just thinking about Hal, his wife (_I wonder why he can't even remember what she looked like_) and all the thousands of women he's been with in the last 500 plus years. At least, that's what he'd told Crumb. She really needed to talk to someone.

Alex and Mal were sitting at the kitchen table, just staring at each, waiting for someone to break the silence. Than Alex finally opened her mouth. "So, what am I supposed to do about Hal. He's probably going to that place to suck on some freak-o girl's thigh or neck or God knows what body part." She gave a bit of a sarcastic laugh that quickly turned to a frown.

"What does it matter if he does? I thought the three of you were just 'mates'. You know, 'family'. Your words. Is it the blood part or the part where he has his mouth on some other female that bothers you so much?" Mal conjured up a cup of coffee. This was going to be a cuppa coffee talk.

"The blood, of course!" Alex acted appalled at Mal's insinuation that she was bothered by the thought of Hal's...mouth...on...some other...girl. Huh. That did piss her off a bit. She looked up at Mal knowing good and well that she'd just heard everything in her head. "Okay. So it bothers me a bit. But it's not like anything can happen between me and him, anyway. I mean, we kissed and that was really nice." Thoughts of that afternoon when Hal had kissed her made Alex grin, just a little. It was a hell of kiss. Too bad it all went to shit so quick.

"Look, I'm really not very good at this kind of thing. My immediate response to all this is to just be honest and do what comes naturally. But if romance and angst are a thing for you, I have brothers who are basically 'cupids'. I'd be more then happy to call them down to have a word with you." Mal could not understand any of this. While it was mildly entertaining to watch the whole courtship dance, it really wasn't her job to deal with. Hopefully, Alex would just take her up on her offer to talk to her brothers.

"No, no, that's fine. Thank you. I just wanted to talk all this out with someone. You're right though. I should just be honest and do what comes naturally. Which would be to shag him, but I can't do that, because I'm a ghost and I can't even take my clothes off, so I don't know." She and Mal just looked uncomfortably at each other. Neither knew what else to say.

**Being Human and all original characters belong to Toby Whithouse and BBC. I have two OC in this chapter. Any review and/or comment is greatly appreciated.**

Chapter 20

Tom and Hal were walking up to the front of the hotel when they both noticed a couple of familiar faces. The first one was Mr. Kiplinger, the owner of the hotel. He and his wife had just purchased the hotel before Tom, Hal and Alex first walked into the Barry Grand. This was supposed to be a retirement investment for Mr. and Mrs. Kiplinger. Their life savings. A way to make a little money for themselves now and leave a little something for their children. But the mass suicides in the hotel itself was beyond bad publicity. The other familiar face was none other than Mr. Rook. Tom and Hal watched as he and Mr. Kiplinger spoke briefly. Than Rook handed over an envelope. The two men shook hands and Rook disappeared. Turned out there were several other men in grey there as well that Tom and Hal hadn't noticed till Rook vanished. What exactly were they doing there?

"Uh, Hal, Tom. Thank goodness you both showed up. I would have called you, but I was a bit distracted, what with all the dead bodies and all." Mr. Kiplinger was a nice man and a good man. Tall and lanky, the very opposite of his wife who was short and round. Both seemed to be in their late sixties, maybe early seventies, but both sprightly and energetic, if a little confused sometimes. But they seemed like good people. Mr. Kiplinger always seemed to have good intentions, but had little luck executing them. The hotel itself had turned out to be more of a handful then he'd planned on. Patsy was supposed to have run things so there wouldn't have to have been anything to worry about. But than, she disappeared. Thankfully, Hal was there, with his OCD-ish organizational skills and prudish manners. Mr. Kiplinger was more then happy to hand the reins over to him. He didn't even mind it when Hal made Tom the assistant manager, even though the job didn't really exist. Whatever worked.

"Mr. Kiplinger. What was that man doing here? His name is Rook, am I right?" Hal knew if Rook had a hand in the hotel, he and Tom would eventually have issues with him later. He'd done enough to their household. Hal didn't want anymore dealings with him. At all.

"Yes. Mr. Rook. Government man. Although he wouldn't say what branch of the government. Very hush, hush I think. But yes. He and his men came in first thing this morning and took out all the bodies. Said they'd handle the notifications to the families. He even provided me with a little monetary compensation to help clean up all the...uh...damage, since the government was apparently, partially responsible for the gas leak. Dear God. We're going to need to have some serious work done. I was thinking about just having the whole place redone. You know, so maybe people wouldn't be reminded so much about what happened here. Mrs. Kiplinger won't even come back here. She came with me this morning. Saw some of the bodies being carried out. Upset her a great deal. My poor wife." Poor man. Hal and Tom felt for him. Things they've seen prepared them for this kind of thing, but a human whose never experienced this kind of horror. One can only imagine. Mr. Kiplinger just stood there for a moment, head hung down, covering his face with his hands as if to hide tears.

"Me and Hal'll do anything we can to help, sir. You can count on us. Just say the word." Tom sincerity was touching. Hal nodded in agreement. They did need distractions right now anyway. Trying to revitalize the hotel of death seemed just the thing.

"Thank you so much, my boy. I will need your help. Right now, it looks as though the two of you and six other employees are all I have left. You were all off the day this happened, luckily for you all. So of course, we'll need to hire more staff. Hal, I trust you and Tom should be capable of handling that yourselves. I'm more then likely going to be kept busy with making sure this place is fixed up and made ready. Plus, I'm going to need to handle the press. They've already been calling today. They want to know what it was like to have our little hotel be the epicenter for the gas fumes. And, they found out that Capt. Hatch was a long time resident here. I knew I should have kicked that foul mouthed old goat out when I first bought this place. Patsy convinced me not to though otherwise it would have looked uncharitable. Now look. Oh, God. This is a disaster." Hal and Tom knew Patsy was likely under Hatch's control. He more then likely had something to do with her disappearance as well.

"Right. So let's get started. Hal, why don't you go to your office see what you can gather up. Contact our vendors and let them know we'll need a hold on all deliveries for now, you know, take care of that kind of thing. Tom, why don't you come along with me. I haven't as yet assessed exactly what damage there is. To be honest, I've been to afraid to look around alone. I get a little skid-dish with blood and all. I could really use you for moral support." Mr. Kiplinger looked positively green. Tom thought maybe taking a bucket along might be wise. Just in case.

"Don't worry about a thing, sir. I'll handle as much of the daily operations as I can. Put on hold whatever needs...holding. I'll also put an advert in the local paper for positions. Tom and I can go through applications and eventually do all the interviewing. You deal with whatever you need to deal with. We'll be up and running again in no time." Hal gave a convincing performance. It was difficult maintaining this facade when he knew what may eventually happen. But the distraction of trying to put the hotel right was welcoming.


	18. Chapter 21

**Being Human and all original characters belong to BBC and Toby Whithouse. Reviews/comments are appreciated. **

Chapter 21

The first week back at the hotel was chaotic. The 'damage' Mr. Kiplinger needed to address was so much worse then he'd imagined. Aside from broken pictures, doors, windows, holes in the walls, and damaged equipment, there was blood. So much blood. It was on the walls and wallpaper. And soaked clear through the carpeting down to the actual flooring. The suicides that had taken place within the hotel were especially violent. Captain Hatch must have really been enjoying himself here. Only the devil could stand being in the middle of all that.

Hal spent that first week arguing logistics and money with vendors demanding payment on contracts that needed to be put on hold. They didn't care about what happened there or all the people that died. They just wanted their money. It made Hal sick. _Humans. _He'd also made arrangements with Mr. Kiplinger to leave around lunch time everyday for about an hour to handle a 'medical condition'. He'd explained to him that he'd become anemic and had to go in for daily blood transfusions. Luckily, Kiplinger didn't know any better, so the explanation sufficed. And it was a good way to keep his daily trips to the blood bank separate from Tom and Alex. He would just need to slip out on the weekends.

Tom's first week was spent keeping his boss from throwing up on his shoes. They'd put together a list of everything that needed to be fixed or just replaced. Which was everything visible to the naked eye. Carpeting, wallpaper, all the framed pictures. The kitchen was like a war zone. Everything in there, definitely. Tom thought it may just be cheaper to tear the place down and rebuild a whole new hotel, but Mr. Kiplinger seemed confident he had the funds to cover everything. _Wonder how much Rook gave him?_

Alex would occasionally pop in to check on the boys and how the renovations were going. Hal and Tom had assured her that they didn't feel any ghostly presence their first day, so she should be fine. She needed a distraction too, though. Being at home by herself was lonely and made her think too much about everything. Mal would drop in occasionally, but she was trying to make sure her reports were completely untainted. Even though she'd technically already interfered a couple of times. Just a little.

Aside from that, Mal was starting to become fond of these three. She didn't want to be yanked away just yet. She enjoyed the little drama between Hal and Alex. Mal would go to the hotel, unseen, and just watch. It was like a teen-age soap opera. They would glance at each other and turn away when they thought the other saw. Hal would run off. He still had a difficult time maintaining his...let's say non-blood-thirsty desires. He'd almost been tempted one afternoon by Charles to feed on a live human, but he was afraid that would be pushing it. Instead, Tom caught him cleaning one of the bathrooms in a damaged guest room. He'd learned not to even bother questioning Hal when got like this. Alex just avoided him. Seems like one of them should have the sense to deal with this. In the way they avoided their feelings, they were very human. But at least this lack-of-mating ritual was more exciting then their activities at home.

"I have never seen such boring specimens in my life. Watching star fish is more exciting. Don't the three of you do anything aside from sitting around reading the paper and watching old people show off their ancestors wares?" Mal was once again sitting on the back of the pleather couch, which she knew irritated Hal to no end. Daily blood doses made him a lot more relaxed, everyone saw that, but he still had a stick up his bum about some things.

"What exactly do you expect _me _to do? I can't exactly go to the pub, play pool and get drunk with some bloke. As much as that sounds like a good night to me, it ain't happenin' " Alex was sitting on the other couch with Tom watching the telly. After Mal's comment about the 'Antiques Roadshow', Tom switched over to 'George Gently'. They sometimes liked a good detective show.

Hal was sitting on the living room chair with his paper. He'd set it down to listen to the complaints. "Mal, you have to understand, not all of us are able to or even want to fly off to Rome for a cup of coffee anytime we like. Some of us like living normal, uneventful lives. Besides, I think the three of us have had quite a bit of excitement over the last few months, don't you?"

"I'm not talking about flying off to Rome. Just...something! What does your lot do for excitement?" Mal looked like she was going to explode.

"We eat people." Hal's dry answer made Mal want to choke him with her bare hands. He really was a buzz-kill.

"Fine. I'm going to go back to your hotel and watch paint dry. Ta." Mal turned where she was sitting and faded out. Tom, Alex and Hal just looked at each other and smiled. Maybe they were a dull lot, but this was exactly what they wanted. A big, fat ordinary life. Such as it was. They were going to enjoy this as long as possible.


	19. Chapter 22

**Any reviews and/or comments would be greatly appreciated. Being Human and all original characters are property of BBC and Toby Whithouse.**

Chapter 22

Week two of the Barry Grand revitalization was noisy, crowded and even more chaotic. Hal would often lock himself in his office so he wouldn't be disturbed. Tom was getting a little more inpatient with each passing day as the full moon was due the coming weekend. So this was not a good week for either of them. The stress was really on when it came time for interviewing candidates for the now vacant positions at the hotel. Hal had put out an ad the week before and by the following Tuesday, when it was indicated open interviews would be held, it looked as though the whole of Barry had come in to apply. There was no where in the hotel to interview, as the whole place was being ripped up, stripped and sanded. Installation of new equipment for the kitchen and refitting of, whatever seemed to take forever to finish. Hal and Tom ended up doing the interviews at the front of the hotel in tents serving as private offices.

Alex decided to help out as best she could. She would go back and forth between the two boys, making sure neither one of them tore anyone's head off, which Hal was about ready to do with the middle-aged man who came in dressed in flip flop slippers, camouflage shorts and an AC/DC t-shirt. After a lecture about interview protocol and proper dress, Hal kindly informed the gentleman (with Alex holding him back) that he was _not _getting a job with the Barry Grand and that maybe the local fish monger would be interested in having him.

Tom had a bit more luck with his interview-ies. When Alex popped in on him, he was quite cozy with a pretty little brunette. "I don't think he needs me."

"So, your name is Iris. Iris White. That's a nice name." Tom couldn't stop smiling. She was so pretty. And she had a smile that lit up that dingy little tent.

"Yeah. You're being sweet. I know it's old fashioned and everything, but I was named after me gran, who I love more then anything, so I'm fine with it. Could be worse. She could have been named Agnes or something. But she's lovely, so I probably wouldn't have minded being named after her than either." Iris gave a nervous laugh and bit her bottom lip. For some reason, Tom felt the temperature in the tent go up and he began to sweat profusely. "I'm sorry. I'm babbling. I babble when I'm nervous, but honestly, I'm a real good employee. I worked at the cafe by my house for two years till the owner died. His kids didn't want to keep it open, so, here I am."

"No, you're not babbling. You're doing great. So you have experience, that's great. Just great. I keep saying great. Sorry. So we're hoping to have things up and running in about two or three more weeks. The owner's just trying to clean up the mess in there from, well, you know." Tom was trying to be as professional as he could be, like Hal had taught him. But Iris didn't make him feel very professional. "You're not going to mind working here after everything that's happened, are you? It'd bother some people, you know, being some place where there were so many dead people."

"No. Actually, I have an uncle who owns a funeral parlor. I used to help him out, with office stuff, to make a little money when I was younger. It was sad really. All the relatives who lost their loved ones. But, no. Death doesn't bother me. It's just part of life, innit?"

Alex had rent-a-ghosted back over to Hal's tent with a silly grin on her face, like she had a secret. "Tom's interviewing a really cute girl. You should see him, Hal. I haven't seen him like that since,well, since Natasha." Alex's mention of Natasha made both of them a little uncomfortable.

"Well I hope he's going over her references. And making sure her CV isn't written on a paper bag. Honestly, there are thousands of articles about 'getting a job'. You'd think more of these people would bother to read them." Hal often hid his discomfort with his fussing and complaining.

"Hal! Who gives a shit about her CV. He needs to hire her so he can date her. Tom needs a girl. What if the world ends tomorrow and Tom is still a virgin?! It's not fair. At least one of us should get a shag before than." Hal laughed at this point. It made sense. Neither he nor Alex were ever going to experience that kind of intimacy with anyone again. At least Hal had no plans to. Tom deserved to find love, or at least lust. And maybe this time, it won't get fucked up before the big moment.

"You're right. Why don't you pop over there and tell him he should hire her. He'll listen to you."

"Yeah, I think I will. This is so cool." Alex disappeared immediately. Hal loved the way she would light up sometimes when she was excited or happy. _Jesus, I'll be reciting poetry if I don't stop this. _


	20. Chapter 23

**Being Human and all original characters are property of Toby Whithouse and BBC. I have one original OC in this chapter. Any reviews and/or comments appreciated.**

Chapter 23

It was just business as usual for the next couple of days. More interviews, more renovations, more chaos. Tom hired Iris and managed to get her telephone number. He didn't even have to get it off her application. Alex was the fussy big sister, giving Tom advice about holding Iris's hand, putting his arm around her, what body part was proper and not proper to grab on the first date. Hal's advice was the complete opposite. Absolutely no touching on the first date. And maybe have Alex on hand as an unseen chaperon.

"Are you fucking kidding? Hal, I am not going to chaperon Tom, _a grown man_, and his date. That is ridiculous, even by your standards. He's fine. Tom's the most well behaved bloke in all of Wales. All of Great Britain." Alex was floored. Hal was worse then a dad. At least worse then her dad. "Besides, Tom's already been alone with girls, remember?"

"Yes, but not before a full moon."

"He'll be fine, Hal. No chaperone!" Alex was putting her foot down on this one.

"Fine. But Tom, you know how you get just before and right after the full moon. You may feel yourself feel a bit...amorous. Just, try and stay composed." Hal knew this was a dangerous time for Tom. What he wasn't quite sure about was how Tom would handle having a female at such close proximity, especially one he was so attracted to. Bad enough he was a young man with already raging hormones, but throw werewolf into that, Lord only knows what may happen.

"I'll be fine, really. Thank you for trying to look out for me, but after that thing with Natasha, I think I need to grow up a little. Not have so many people holding my hand all the time. I need to figure things out for meself. Hal, I'm not letting the wolf mess this up. And Alex, I don't know if I'm comfortable touching Iris anywhere, so we'll just see how that goes. So, if you don't mind, I have a date to get ready for." Tom ran up the stairs like an excited kid. Hal and Alex both looked at each other and they both crossed their fingers.

"Well, looks like things are picking up for Tom. So what are you two up to for tonight? Got the place all to yourselves." Mal suddenly appeared on one of the bar stools looking down at the two remaining housemates.

"No plans. Probably just sit around and watch the telly. What about you, Hal?"

"The damned freezer needs defrosting again. I think we should consider buying a new refrigerator, I shouldn't have to keep defrosting it like this."

Mal was just shook her head in disbelief. Maybe Aza'zel put _her_ in a dream. "You two are just sad. I know I'm not supposed to interfere, but is there anything I can do to get the two of you to...uh, I don't know. You know, I'd say youth is wasted on the young, but neither one of you fall under that category."

"It's fine, Mal. If there's nothing on television, I'll just go and watch Hal clean the freezer. Sometimes, he gets really mad and starts cursing at it in a bunch of different languages." Alex really did find that particular scene funny. Hal seemed to be at his most amusing when he was close to the point of absolute insanity with his cleaning. He was completely convinced Tom and Alex purposely made the house a pig sty to get him to unravel. Sort of true. Fact was, it did get a little dull sometimes.

Tom had been upstairs showering and actually primping himself. He started considering going to proper barber from now on. He couldn't seem to find anything to do with his hair! His clothes were all wrong. Maybe Hal could go with him to do some shopping. He dressed quite dapper if not a little old fashioned, sometimes. He'd take Alex along, for more modern advice. He was nervous and excited. He wasn't this bad with either Allison or Natasha. He just attributed it to the full moon being so close. Didn't matter though. He was going to enjoy himself. Iris was pretty, sweet and quite smart too. This was going to be a nice night.

When he finally came back downstairs, he found Alex and Mal sitting on the couch looking through a magazine together and Hal sitting in, what's now become 'his' chair, reading his evening paper. Tom had finally settled on his best pair of jeans, a plain white tee, some new athletic shoes he'd finally bought for himself earlier in the week(he thought they were too expensive, but Alex convinced him to get them anyway and throwout the old, worn out ones he'd had forever) and a nice, simple brown leather jacket Alex had also convinced him to buy. He didn't have any cologne or aftershave and considered using Hal's, but it smelled too much like an old man's aftershave. Hal wasn't very flattered by the comparison. But still, he smelled clean and fresh. Better then he usually smelled so close to this time of the month.

"Ah, look at our guy! Are you excited, Tom?" Alex couldn't contain _her _excitement. Mal was almost touched by the obvious affection and concern both Alex and Hal felt towards Tom. He really was their little brother, in a sense. Hal had simply looked up from his paper, but didn't want to make more of a fuss than Alex already was.

"Yup. Don't wait up." And he was out the door before anyone could say anything else.


	21. Chapter 24

**My little story is turning into a couple seasons (series) of Being Human. Fact is, I never wanted the show to end, like many of us. I thought that Tom, Hal and Alex still had a lot of story to tell, as you can see. I think this has been my way of keeping it alive. I don't want to bore anyone, though. So for now, I'm going to end with this chapter. There really isn't a conclusion, I know. I apologize. I've written more and have further ideas, so it hasn't ended for me yet. Let me know if you're still interested in my story, and I'll continue to post under a new story, I guess. Believe me, I still have a lot to say. Being Human and all original characters are property of BBC and Toby Whithouse. This has been fun. **

Chapter 24

"So Mal. Any word yet as to whether or not we're going to be around much longer or..." Alex had been wanting to ask but didn't want to cross the line with Mal. It seemed like a fair question though. Shouldn't they know if they were going to be sticking around for a while or make plans to say their final good byes?

"Well, no one has asked for my report or anything so I assume a decision still hasn't been made."

"Isn't there some kind of deadline? Poor choice of words." Alex looked over at Hal who decided to focus his attention to the subject at hand. It would be good to have this bit of information.

"There's no such thing as time in heaven. That's a human concept. Time doesn't exist for us. Or the laws of physics, gravity. The things that control humanity." Mal explanations never really answered any questions. They always seemed to make you want to ask more questions.

Hearing more confusion coming from Hal and Alex's mind, Mal went with a different approach to explain things. "Look, just think, 'Dr. Who'. Some things, you just aren't really meant to understand. As for a decision being made, for you, in your space of time, it could be a week, a month, a year or 20 years."

"Right. So we're just left in the dark, even though it is about us. We aren't meant to know or understand what's happening or what's going to happen?" This seemed a little unfair to Alex. But was she really going to argue this point with Mal? Not on your life. Lesson learned. Mal just looked at Alex, raised her eyebrows and shrugged. That was the end of that conversation.

"Well, since I'm already asking questions that won't get a straight answer, I'm just going to roll with it. Hal, why don't you remember what your wife looked like? I don't mean to be rude or disrespectful, but you loved her. Seems like her face would be burned into your brain." She knew asking this in front of Mal would probably make him even more uncomfortable, but she would have known anyway, so what was the point of waiting when she wasn't there. And Alex really wanted to know this. She would have asked the night the two of them were talking, but than he'd brought up Natasha, and well, it was just time to go. And no other good time seemed to present itself.

Hal, let out a soft chuckle. He looked at both Alex and Mal and stood up. Alex thought he was pissed and was just getting up to leave. "Wait here. I'll be back down in a moment." And up the stairs he went.

"Well, you don't need me for this. Think I'll go the states and get a slice."

"A slice of what?"

"Pizza! Let's see. Should I just head over to New York or maybe Chicago. Ah, I'll flip a coin. See you later." Mal got up to leave when Alex caught her.

"Don't you want to see what Hal's going to say." Alex didn't know if she really wanted to be alone with him right now. God knows what he was going to say or do.

"I already know. This is something for the two of you. Don't worry. I'll be back."


	22. Chapter 25

**So I decided to keep going with this, thanks to Tangentially H. At least one person isn't bored to tears yet, so that's something. Hope you keep enjoying, H. Reviews and/or comments greatly appreciated. Being Human and all original characters are property of Toby Whithouse and BBC**

Chapter 25

Tom had arranged to meet Iris at the band stand by the hotel. He wasn't comfortable with the idea of picking her up at home seeing as she lived with her mum, dad, a little brother and her grandmother. He just wasn't sure her family would approve. Even though he was doing pretty well in his life, he still wasn't very confident that someone like him could ever pass muster with a girl's family. Hal and Alex always did their best to assure him of what a truly good man he was. That any girl would be lucky to have him, but Cutler and Larry's words always seemed to be the loudest in his head. It always seemed easier to believe the bad things people tell you about yourself rather than the good. Tom _was_ good, but he just didn't know if he was good enough.

"So what you feel up for. I thought maybe we could go see a film. Hopefully, the movie theaters back up and running. I'd heard they'd had a little bad luck too, with the whole gas fumes thing, too." Tom's dating skills were a bit limited, but the temporary closure of so many businesses, including the Fun Fair, because of the Hatch business, made dating even more of a challenge.

"Yeah, that sounds good. It's a nice night, the walk'll be nice." Iris looked even prettier then Tom remembered. Maybe it was the dress she had on or the way she was wearing her hair, but whatever it was, she just kept getting better and better.

Back at home, Alex fought the urge to see what Hal was up to and stayed put on the couch, like he asked. It seemed to take forever, but he finally re appeared with a book in his hand and sat down next to her.

"Where did Mal go?"

"She went to the states to get a slice." Alex just gave a grin. They were all getting used to Mal's little excursions for food or drink.

"A slice of what? Never mind. I'm sure she's probably still lurking about anyway. Sorry it took me so long to come back down. I just wasn't sure about this, but. You were right. What you said about my wife's face being burned in my brain. It is. I also have this. I just wasn't sure about sharing her with anyone else. But I think it's time." Hal than pulled the picture of his wife out of the book. A picture he'd hidden for so long from everyone. Not even Leo or Pearl knew he had it.

"I've never shown this picture to anyone. As you can tell, it's quite old, but, uh...this is my wife. This is Sylvie." Hal handed the photo to Alex who carefully handled it like a delicate piece of glass. She just let it lay flat on her palm, careful not to touch the picture itself. Considering she's a ghost, she probably couldn't do any damage, but better safe then sorry.

"Oh, Hal. She's beautiful. I can see why you fell in love with her. Why are you showing this to me now, though." Sylvie _was_ beautiful. Even with the discoloration of the photo, Alex thought she was beautiful enough to be a model by todays standards. She had high cheekbones, full lips, a long neck (that must have been difficult for Hal) and mischief in her eyes.

"I think I owe you. Don't you?" Hal's answer was simple. He did owe her. He owed her more than she realized.

"Well in that case, I think I owe you, too." Alex carefully handed the picture back over to Hal who placed it back in the middle of the book. Alex meanwhile reached into an inner pocket of her leather jacket and pulled out a picture of her own.

"This is my mum. It was taken a couple of years before she left. After she was gone, my dad was really pissed and hurt. He took every picture we had of her in the house and set them all on fire on the backyard bar b que. I managed to grab this one. Hid it from him. I just knew she wasn't coming back. I was angry too, but I guess I was worried that eventually, I'd forget what she looked like, you know, like when someone dies. Like when I died. I didn't want to forget. I would keep the picture with me because I always figured one day I'd see her, out in the street somewhere. Look at the picture and make sure it was her. And than..."

"And than what?"

Alex thought for a little bit. The same way she'd thought about it before. "I don't know. I really don't know. Slap her. Hug her. I just wanted to make sure I knew it was her. I know that doesn't make any sense."

Hal reached over and took the picture out of Alex's hand. It was woman, who looked to be in her mid thirties, sitting on a lawn chair, n their backyard or at a park. She looked quite a bit like Alex. They had the same cheekbones, mouth and that little nose. Alex's mother though, didn't have a sparkle in her eyes that Alex had. She must have gotten that from her father.

"She's lovely. You look quite a bit like her, if you don't mind my saying." Hal wanted to say something meaningful and wise. But he knew Alex's feelings toward her mother was a sore subject, so he wanted to tread carefully with whatever he said. "You know. I feel sorrier for your mother then for you in regard to her leaving. She never gave herself the opportunity to get to know you as a woman. The woman you grew to be. I think she would have found it worthwhile to have stayed a part of your life, no matter what she may have been running away from. Or, running to."

The two of them just looked at each other for a long time. This was the most they'd ever shared with each other. And as comforting as it was, it left them both feeling a bit lost. What exactly do you do with _this_?


	23. Chapter 26

**Trying to keep this going. Any and all reviews and/or comments would be greatly appreciated. Being Human and all original characters belong to Toby Whithouse and BBC.**

Chapter 26

Before the moment got anymore intense, there was a welcome interruption of Tom and Iris coming through the door. Hal quickly handed the picture back over to Alex who slipped it back into her pocket.

"Iris, I don't think you got to meet Hal. He's the manager at the hotel and my housemate. And this is..." Tom had almost forgotten. Iris is human. She can't see Alex! Luckily he stopped himself before he looked completely bonkers.

"Hello Iris. It's a pleasure to meet you. Tom's spoken so much about you. How was your evening? It's a bit early to turn up here, isn't it?" Thank God Hal intervened before Iris had a chance to notice Tom's slip-up. He stood up to shake Iris's hand while Alex was still sitting on the couch, having a laugh about the situation. She could really mess with Tom if she wanted to, but he was clearly moony over this girl, so she'd just stay quiet for now.

Iris shook Hal's hand and slid her jacket off for Tom to hang up. "We've been trying to find things to do all night, but everything's closed for renovations. The whole town's out of commission. We did manage to get something to eat though." She and Tom started to laugh at this.

"We went to our old job. The food's still absolute crap, but at least they were open. Poor Iris. I don't think she's ever seen a burger made like that before. Tony needs to hire better people."

"I see." Hal looked down and saw Alex gesturing to him to go upstairs. "Well, I think I'll make an early night of it, myself. Again, it was a pleasure to meet you, Iris. I look forward to working with you. Have a good night, both of you." And off went Hal, leaving his housemate to tread the waters alone.

"Tea?" Annie had managed to teach Tom how to make, what she referred to, as the perfect cup of tea. Tom could at least impress Iris with that.

When Hal got to his room, he found Alex already sitting on his small sofa looking absolutely elated. All he could do was smile at her.

"How adorable were they? She is cute, isn't she? Ah, Hal. I really hope this one works out. You know, like she doesn't die or anything."

"I wouldn't use those exact words with Tom, but yes. It would be nice for him, and she does seem pleasant." Hal walked over and sat next to Alex, placing the book with Sylvie's picture between them, waiting for her next burst of excitement over Tom's love life.

"I'm glad you jumped in so quick. Tom almost slipped! This is going to be hard with me around. We have to be careful when she comes over." Alex sat silent for a moment, and decided she was finally going to do it. She was going to ask Hal to tell her about the things he'd seen. Not his life. The historical stuff. "So, since we're both stuck up here, why don't you tell me some more stories. Happier ones though."

"What do you mean 'happier'? What exactly do you want to know?"

"You've been around for, what? Over 500 years, give or take, right? You've seen things that I've only read about in history books or seen in documentaries. Tom and I still don't even know where all you've been. I'm know you've traveled the world." The very thought of seeing the world and seeing the sights that Hal's seen was more exciting to Alex then anything right now. "Okay. How about this. Just tell me about one place you've been to or a person you've met that just really stands out in your mind. You know, the most exciting, most life changing thing for you. Well, maybe not life changing, but you know what I mean."

"Yes, I do. Let me see." Hal sat back into the sofa and thought for a moment. "Oh, I know. It was 1928, myself and two colleagues had to go to America for some, business. We had to go to New York. Hated it. Crowded, dirty, uncivilized. Thank God Charles had an establishment there. Anyway, we were only there for a week. On the second night, our associate there had taken us to a nightclub in Harlem. It's a neighborhood there."

"I know about Harlem, Hal. The Harlem Renaissance. I do read, you know."

"Sorry. The club he'd taken us to was The Cotton Club."

"Like the movie. I watched it with my dad once. It was really cool. Read about it too during my studies." Wow. Hal at The Cotton Club. Who'd of thought.

"Yes. I saw that movie too and it didn't do the real thing justice, believe me. It was incredible! Alex, you would have been absolutely floored by this place. The music, dancing, the dancing girls! American Jazz at that time, there was nothing like it. I saw Duke Ellington there. I'd never seen anything like it. And of course, there were gangsters. American gangsters were far more terrifying than any vampire. Thank God none of them were ever recruited. If Dutch Schultz or Al Capone had ever been recruited, humanity would have been better off dealing with angels and the devil." Alex had never seen Hal look this excited. It was nice to see this side of him. Almost childlike.

"How often did you go in there"

"I went every night. I wasn't missing anything. I'd always planned to go back, but by the time I was able to get around to actually planning another trip, the club had closed permanently. I never saw any point in going back to the states. But I will never forget that time. You would have loved it. I wish you could have seen it." Hal caught himself before he said anymore. He didn't want Alex to misunderstand him. He'd suddenly felt the need to share everything with her after revealing so much of his past life. Maybe it was because she still managed to show sympathy towards him and his troubled childhood despite what he became later.

"I _would_ have loved to have seen that. God. Can't even imagine it." Alex looked up at Hal and caught a look in his eye that she figured was just from the excitement of talking about his experience, but, just in case. Maybe it's time to go. "I'd better get going. I know you need your hour-long read and press ups before bed. And you have work tomorrow, so. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yes. Thank you. I'd almost forgotten."

"Well, good night."

"Good night, Alex."

Alex rent-a-ghosted up to the attic for some alone time, and Hal remained on the sofa. Thinking about old times.

**I have an OC in this chapter who was introduced previously. I didn't want Tom to be alone. Any and all reviews/comments are greatly appreciated. Being Human and all original characters are the property of BBC and Toby Whithouse. **

Chapter 27

Listening to Iris was a lot simpler to Tom then actually doing any of the talking. She talked about her family, trying to go to school and working to help support them. Her dad had gotten into a car accident and wasn't able to work for a little bit. So they fell behind with some bills. He was all better now and back at work, but it still took three incomes, Iris's, her dad's and her mum's, to try to get back on their feet. Her gran has lived with them for the last two years, since her grandpa died. And her little brother was eleven and turning into a total little wanker. Her words.

Tom couldn't come up with anything. He'd told Iris that he'd been adopted by McNair when he was a baby and that he was a traveling salesman, so they never really had a proper home.

"So, what about school, having friends? Didn't you end up missing out on all that?"

"Well, yeah. But McNair taught me himself. He was real smart. And, I don't know. I guess I didn't really need any friends. I was fine." All Tom could do was hang is head, there was no way to explain to her why they really lived like that. His life just sounded pathetic.

"What'd your dad sell? You said he was a traveling salesman." Iris wasn't trying to be intrusive, she just wanted him to open up a little bit about himself. He was so sweet. So nice. There had to be more, though. She'd spent the whole time talking about herself. When she asked about his father's business, Tom had just shrugged. She could also see how sad and ashamed he looked. She figured she knew why.

"You know, when my gran was a young woman, she was part of a circus. Did I mention it to you? She doesn't like talking about it. Big family secret. She thinks it makes her sound weird or something. But yeah. She was one of those girls that held open the curtains or held her arms out like this, to show off the performers." Iris stood up and and put her arms out like the ladies on game shows or weather reports do.

"She was really in the circus? That's brilliant. I always wanted to join the circus." Tom perked right up.

"I know. Me too. Gran talked me out of it though. She met my grandpa there. He was, I think their called, what were they called again? I'm not sure. Anyway, he would set up the tents and clean up elephant poo. Crap job. They fell in love though, but couldn't see each other because of some rule the owner had. My grandpa always said it was because the owner wanted my gran for himself. She was quite beautiful back than. So the two of them ended running away to be together. Can you imagine? Most people run away _to _the circus. My grandparents ran away _from _the circus. You know my grandparents probably knows what it must have been like for you, living out of a suitcase. Never really having a home." Iris could see Tom relax.

"Well, now I have a home. And a good job. And best mates. I mean mate." Again with the slip about Alex.

"No girlfriend, than. Sorry to just put it out there like that, but the last bloke I went out with. Huh. We went out on a couple of dates. All seemed well. Than on the third date, his girlfriend shows up with a cricket bat! Not very stable at all. I just don't want to go through another night at a police station filing a report." She was funny too.

"No. No girlfriend. There were a couple of girls. Allison. She couldn't stick around though. She's at university and I don't think her parents would've really approved anyway, so. And Natasha. She actually died during that whole thing a couple of weeks ago." Tom felt dishonest not being able to tell Iris _everything_. That was the advantage with Allison. She knew about the supernatural world. She was part of it. He didn't need to be dishonest. But he didn't want to drag another human into this mess. He liked Iris too much to do that to her.

"Oh, Tom. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you talk about it. Oh, geez. Let me just sit here and keep my big mouth shut and drink my tea. Maybe we can see what's on the telly." Iris picked up the remote and turned the television on. "How do you feel about 'Antiques Roadshow'? My gran has me absolutely addicted to it."

All Tom could do was laugh. Musty old chairs and ugly portraits it was.


	24. Chapter 29

**Being Human and all original characters belong to BBC and Toby Whithouse. Any reviews and/or comments would be appreciated and motivating. **

Chapter 28

Alex was sitting at her usual spot on the floor, in front of the sofa in the attic. She kept thinking about Hal. At the Cotton Club! Another aspect to his personality she would never have expected.

"Mal. You around? Care for a chat?" Mal was starting to grow on Alex almost as much Alex and the two others were growing on Mal. It was an unexpected for Mal. She didn't even really likes humans, much less creatures like these.

"Yes. You bellowed. You know, I was eating." Mal appeared, sitting on the sofa with a plate in one hand, and a fork in the other. She was eating something that looked like a pie, but it had cheese and red sauce on it.

"What are you eating?"

"Chicago deep dish. Wanna bite?" Alex raised her eyebrows. How could Mal forget?

"Oh, that's right. Sorry. So, what were you calling me for? You look a little dazed. You and Hal have an interesting talk."

"Yeah, yeah. Actually, it was. Saw a picture of his wife. She was hot. He told me about going to the states back in the twenties and visiting the Cotton Club."

"Oh yeah. That place is great. I love watching the Nicholas Brothers dance. An example of the one of the few reasons to keep humanity around. Creativity. And jazz." Mal continued eating her pizza while she spoke about the club. Funny she wasn't talking about it in the past tense.

"What? You were there? Ha, you get around don't you? God, I would love to have seen that place when it was really...jumping. Still hard to imagine Hal though. I can't believe he was actually that cool." Hal was a lot things. Neat, tidy, sanitary, organized and the list goes on. But cool?

"Well, he was cool because he was 'Lord Harry'. Let's face it, he_ is_ cool. Well, I mean when Hal is like that." Hal's dual identity thing was ridiculous. That sort of thing made sense when you talk about angels and the devil, but a vampire? Hal was just confused as far as Mal was concerned.

"But he remembered everything just like he was there. You know, my Hal. I mean, this Hal. So it just him?"

"Hal is an addict, like I said before. He changes when he drinks too much blood. But he's still Hal He's just a, what's a word I can use. A tool. He's a tool. Americans use that word. At that time when Hal frequented the club, he was quite "bloodied up," so he wasn't exactly the nicest person to deal with back than."

"So no 'good Hal', 'bad Hal'. Just Hal juiced up or not. So what happens to him when switches? What's that really about." This had pretty much already been covered, but for Alex, there were still a lot of things about Hal that didn't make sense. 'Tool' or not, she needed to know.

"I know Hal likes to say 'it just comes on, out of nowhere'. I can't help but think he's just in denial about who and what he really is. I believe it's his way of not taking responsibility. Blaming someone else. Even if that someone else is himself."

"So he was probably up to no good when he there back than. Figures. Well, anyway, it still sounded cool. Tell me about it from your end." Alex used to love listening to her grandmother tell stories of when she was younger. The war. The dances. How she met Alex's granddad. She missed those stories. Now she had a chance to hear a whole different set of stories, from individuals who have been around a lot longer than her grandmother.

"You want to go check it out yourself?" Mal set her plate and fork down and looked at Alex with trouble and mischief written all over her face. And Alex was up for it.

"Really? But wait. The Cotton Club's closed now. It has been for years."

"Of course. I mean, I'd take you _back _there. When it was open and jumpin'. You wouldn't really be there, be there. It would be, like a dream." Mal was getting excited. Finally, some movement in this place!

"A dream. You mean like Hatch had us in? I mean, what was it you called him again?"

"Aza'zel, but it's fine. You all have been calling him Hatch this whole time anyway. But yes. Just like the dream he had the three of you in. You can smell, feel, taste and most important, hear just like it's real. So. Are you up for it?"

Alex jumped to her feet in a flash. "Hell yeah! Ooh, sorry. Isn't this going to be interfering or breaking the rules or something?" This idea of Mal's was spectacular, but Alex really didn't want to cause any problems for her...friend?

"What? No, of course not. I'm just taking you to go listen to some jazz, that's all. That's not interfering. Plus, like I said. It would just be a dream for you. No harm." _Huh. If Hashmal gets wind of this, I'll get written up again. Oh well. He's used to it by now. _

**So this is chapter 29. I would really appreciate some feedback. Please. Tell me what you think. Even if you think it's absolute crap, just let me know. I've got the hide of an armadillo. I can take it. Being Human and all original characters are the property of BBC and Toby Whithouse. I have one original OC here with references to others.**

Chapter 29

"Okay, Let's do this. What do you need me to do?" This was going to be the most exciting thing Alex had gotten to do yet, dead or alive. Time travel. Shit!

Mal stood up and faced Alex with a wide grin on her face. It reminded Alex of the Cheshire cat. And in her hand was that cane she had when she'd first appeared. "Alright. Just stand there."

Alex stood completely still. She'd closed her eyes, didn't know why. Just seemed the thing to do. Than she heard Mal tap her cane twice on the wood floor and before she knew it...she was there! She and Mal were standing on a landing that looked over a sea of people dressed in twenties fashions that Alex had seen in magazines and old movies. And she was dressed the same way! Mal was standing next to her, also dressed up a bit more conservatively than Alex's little frock, dancing and wiggling about to the rhythm of the music, which sounded like Duke Ellington. Alex had heard her grandmother playing some old records once and developed a taste for Ellington herself.

Alex looked down to see what she was wearing . The dress she had on was red with tassels. Tiny glass beads were strung through each tassel. It made the dress shimmer under the lights. It was knee-length and quite form-fitting. It also plunged uncomfortably low in the front. A look Alex was not used to. She could feel her hair was done up in small waves, and she had some sort of head band on with a feather, which matched her dress. And her shoes reminded her of Dorothy's ruby-red slippers, just with a slightly higher heel.

"What do I have on?! Can people see me?! Am I human right now?!" Alex had to shout to be heard over the music and the crowd.

"You're a flapper, girl! I know you've seen movies! And yes, people can see you! Come on! Let's grab a table up front! I don't want to miss the show!" Mal grabbed Alex's hand and led her through the crowd like an old pro. It was obvious she knew her way around this place. After some maneuvering, they finally worked their way to a table more along the side of the main dance floor, but right up to it. They weren't going to miss a thing from this vantage point!

"How did you get this table?!"

"It's a dream, remember! Besides, I'm an angel...and a regular customer!" Alex just laughed. Mal did know how to have fun. A waitress came up to their table to take their orders. "Two ginger ales, please!" Mal had to shout at the waitress as well.

"Awww! Can't I have some champagne?! Isn't that what they always drank in these places?! Please?!" Alex put on her sweetest face. At least the one that she used to use on her dad when she wanted something. She couldn't help feeling like a little kid. This was the absolute, coolest thing she has ever been through. Real or not. This was it.

"Alright! But only one! Dream or no dream, you are not getting blitzed while your with me! Understand?!" Mal directed her attention back to the waitress. "Champagne, for her!"

Alex took in every sight and sound in front of her. The dancers on the floor were incredible. When she'd read about the Harlem Renaissance, The Cotton Club had been a huge part of it. Though all the performers there were black, it was a whites only establishment, till later on. And she'd read how the white owners and managers only hired specific types of women for their shows. Tall, light-skinned and young. Racism ruled with an iron fist here, despite where the talent was actually coming from. Whatever the owner's criteria was to hire, though, one thing was certain. These women were the most beautiful Alex had ever seen. And the dancing was amazing. Now she understood why Hal kept coming here. Just the energy in the place could transport you. The music was loud and infectious. There wasn't a body in the place standing or sitting still, including her's or Mal's.

The waitress had come back with Mal's ginger ale and Alex's champagne. They were both in saucer-shaped glasses, like the ones Alex's cousin had at her wedding. By this time, another set of dancers in glittering, barely there costumes had come out to perform a new number. Duke Ellington and his orchestra never skipped a beat.

"Are you enjoying this?!" Mal had to lean in to be heard as the crowd cheered the new dancers on.

"I don't even know what to say! This is incredible!" Alex was glad she had to shout just to be heard. Her excitement would have had her screaming at the top of her lungs if she didn't have to already shout. It hadn't even occurred to her that she didn't have her usual ghost clothes on. No boots, no leather jacket, tights or green dress. None of it mattered. For now, she was here. That's all she could think about.

Alex continued to watch the performance when a face on the other side of the dance floor caught her attention.

"No fucking way!"


	25. Chapter 30

**I figure you'd want to know for sure who Alex saw. So here is chapter 30 to answer that question. Still not sure if anyone is actually reading this, other than Tangentially H. She/he is the only one reviewing or commenting. Would really like to know if there are others out there. Being Human and all original characters are property of Toby Whithouse and BBC.**

Chapter 30

It was Hal! He was almost directly across from them on the other side of the dance floor, sitting at a table with three other men. Alex was pretty sure they were vampires as well. Her view was slightly obstructed by the dancers, but she was sure it was him. Hal and his friends were laughing and drinking champagne, too. He had his hair slicked back, like the other men in the club. He was wearing a tuxedo and bow tie. And he looked damn good! He was watching the dancers on the floor and the stage. He was also watching every woman in the place. And they were watching him. He definitely attracted attention.

"Is that Hal?!" Alex had grabbed Mal's hand to get her immediate attention.

"Well, what do you know! Huh. Yeah, I guess it is!" Mal went right back to watching the show.

Alex just sat, stunned. She hadn't counted on seeing him here. This was her dream after all. Had she subconsciously put him here. She didn't know what to do. She glanced at him a few more times and finally drank all her champagne in one swallow. Mal looked at her with some concern. Some concern.

"Are you alright?!"

"Yeah! You think it'd be alright if I went over there to him! I mean, would that mess anything up?!"

'It's your dream!" Mal raised one eyebrow, which should have given Alex fair warning, but right now, her focus was elsewhere.

"I'll see you in a bit!" Alex got up from the table and walked around the wooden dance floor towards Hal and his friends. Halfway there, the dance performance had ended and Adelaide Hall took the stage and began singing 'I Must Have That Man'. Alex finally reached the other side of the dance floor, which was now filled to capacity with couples pressed tightly against each other. Partly from how crowded it was, partly just to be pressed up tightly against each other.

She stopped and stood about 5 to 6 feet away from Hal's table. Alex was just too nervous to go any further. She knew this wasn't real, but everything she was feeling right now _felt _real. Vanity had suddenly taken hold. She didn't even know how she looked. She had only seen her dress from looking down at herself when they first arrived. Up to this point, she hadn't cared how she looked, hadn't even thought about it, but now Hal was here. What if she looked like crap?!

The fact was, she never was a girly girl. Standing there in that dress, she felt she stood out. And not in a good way. This wasn't like the time she first spoke to Hal in the café. Or the second. She had her own clothes on then. She was herself. But not now. She gave up the idea of facing him and was about to turn around and head back to the table when she looked up.

He had seen her standing there, and there was no mistaking. He was not 'good' Hal. There was nothing good about the way he was looking at her right now. He downed another glass of champagne than stood up and started walking towards her. He didn't move the way she knew Hal to move. His movements were fluid, even with how crowded the club was. He'd reached her so quickly, Alex was surprised when, without even speaking, he grabbed her hand, pressed it against his chest while his other hand went around her waist. He pulled her so tightly against him, she could barely breathe. She started taking short, quick breaths to compensate her sudden inability to breathe. Maybe it was his actions or maybe it was the way he was looking at her, but she was completely lost. He'd led her to the edge of the dance floor, where there was barely enough room for them. This seemed to give him an excuse to squeeze her even tighter as the two of them started to sway in time with the song.

Alex's head was swimming. She convinced herself it was just the champagne. Drank it too quick. Hal just stared at her, never said a word. She knew that look, though. At the bar during, their last date and when he'd kissed her. But this time, it was more intense. She didn't say anything either. What could she say. She could barely breathe. He leaned his head into her, as if to whisper something in her ear. But instead, she felt his lips brush her neck, just below her ear. He trailed his lips down her neck and then kissed her, right where her pulse was. Alex let out a gasp, and closed her eyes. And when she opened them...she was back in the attic!

"Shit! Mal! You couldn't have given me like, one more minute!" This was beyond cruel. Alex couldn't believe it.

Mal was back on the sofa, eating her pizza, as if nothing had happened. "What did I tell you in the very beginning. I am not here to serve _you. _And I was not placed here to facilitate your naughty little vampire fantasies. We were just supposed to be there so you could see what the Cotton Club was like, listen to a little music, not to make out with Hal. Who, may I add, would have probably ripped your throat out. So get over it."

"I was not having a naughty little vampire fantasy, you, you...ugh! Never mind." Alex sat down on the sofa next to Mal, settling herself down. "You know what, you're right. It's just. Did you see him in that tuxedo?" Alex let out a sigh and just gave up. "Well, thanks for the experience, anyway. It was really cool. You know, it's too bad they don't have anything like that anymore, you know. But, tell me. Why did you put Hal in my dream? You said it. He would have ripped my throat out. It would have ended up a nightmare."

"I'm not really sure what that was about." Mal had been wondering herself since she and Alex were in the club. Hal shouldn't have been there. "You're welcome, though. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go finish my food. Have a good night." Mal got up, took a couple of steps and than just fadad out as always, leaving Alex with some interesting memories to ponder.


	26. Chapter 31

**This chapter is nice and short, preparing you for chapter 32. Have to get you to come back some how. Any and all comments and/or reviews would be greatly appreciated. Being Human and all original characters belong to Toby Whithouse and BBC.**

Chapter 31

Hal sat on the sofa a bit longer after Alex left, just thinking about that particular time in his life. He may have been "bad Hal", but he really enjoyed that week. Despite the business Mr. Snow had sent him there for. An associate of Snow's had contacted him for assistance with a matter regarding a group of young vampire recruits that never should have happened. It would sometimes come about. Recruit the wrong type, than that one would go out and recruit on his own, thinking himself too superior to be under the vampire who'd sired him. Young vampires were more egotistical and arrogant, if that was even possible. They also tended to be greedy and stupid. Often making mistakes that put the whole system at risk. Hal, along with two henchman, had to go to New York to "take care of matters". Hal was an expert at dealing with idiots. He had no mercy and couldn't have cared less who he had to kill.

New York in 1928 was not what he'd expected. It was dirty, crowded and noisy...all the time. Hal considered himself too much of a gentleman to be in these kind of surroundings. London wasn't even this chaotic. And Americans were the most uncouth and vile creatures. The women, while some lovely, were vulgar and unladylike. It was bad enough with the new fashion that had them cutting their hair so short, but did they need to act like men too.

When their American associate, Tony Erling, had offered to show Hal, Georgey and Dennis a good time in the city, Hal wasn't quite sure he was up for it. But he was stuck there till all the little shits were put down, so, may as well have a go. On the second night of their stay, Tony had taken them down to Lennox Avenue, to a nightclub that Hal really wasn't too sure about. The outside didn't show much promise, but once inside, Hal felt maybe he's time there wouldn't be entirely wasted. Though America wasn't his favorite country, he did enjoy the new American jazz coming out. And this place seemed to embody the very style of that music as well as the dancing.

Back in the present, Hal managed to start his nightly routine, minus the hour-long read. He was having a difficult time concentrating. His thoughts running back again and again to that visit. He'd completed his press ups and had finished taking a shower when he ran into Tom in the hallway.

"Hal, you think it'd be alright if I used your car later? It's getting late and I want to be able to drive Iris home."

"Uh, sure. Are you having a good time? You seem to be glowing. You are behaving yourself though, right?" Hal couldn't help be just a little concerned, but Tom looked elated. He'd taught him to drive several weeks earlier, so he was fairly confident of Tom's driving skills under his tutelage, but was Tom able to control any "animal urges'?

"I'm behavin'. God. But yeah, we are having a good time. Thanks for the car. I promise to be careful." Tom smiled a wide smile and ran back down the stairs.

Hal went back in his room and went to bed to try to get some sleep. Doubtless, it'd be another long day at the hotel. At least tomorrow was Friday. He'd be glad when everything was settled and it could be back to normal. Whatever normal was at this point. His mind wandered backwards again. The Cotton Club. And the girl in the red dress.


	27. Chapter 32

**So if you came back to find out what was going on with that red dress, this, unfortunately, is not the chapter to answer your questions. This chapter, Tom gets a little love. After all, he deserves it more than anyone. Hope you enjoy. Any, _any_ comments and/or reviews would be greatly appreciated. Being Human and all original characters belong to BBC and Toby Whithouse. I have one OC in this chapter.**

Chapter 32

By the time Tom had gotten around to taking Iris home, it was well past midnight. They'd driven up to the little yellow house where Iris lived with her family and were sitting in the car, neither of them wanting to end the evening just yet.

"Well, I had fun tonight. Even if we did spend most of the night watching television at your house. I hope we didn't make Hal uncomfortable? You know, make him feel like a third wheel or something. I have a cousin about his age. Her name's Sarra. She's real sweet and funny. Maybe we can do, like a double date sometime?"

"Ah, Hal actually has a girlfriend. Yeah, her name's Alex. She works nights, so it's kind of hard for them to get together. But, they love each other, so you know." Another lie. Well, sort of anyway. _Hate this so much!_

"Oh! Okay. Well than maybe Hal and Alex can come out with us one night." _Ease up, Iris. Don't be pushy. _Iris sat a bit longer in the car before deciding that making a quick exit now would keep her from saying or doing anything that might scare Tom off.

They both walked up the small pathway to Iris's house and stopped half-way, Tom afraid her family may be watching out at the front window. He didn't know if he was expecting them to jump out, scream at him about bringing their daughter home late or what. But keeping a safe distance was always a fail safe for him in most vampire hunting situations. Seemed practical for this situation, as well.

"So I'll give you a call sometime? If that's alright?" He wasn't sure if he's supposed to arrange for another date now or wait. Hal didn't go over this bit of protocol with him

"Yeah. Whenever. I'll probably see you next week, too. When I start at the hotel." Iris licked her lips because they kept getting dry, then felt self conscious about doing that. _What if he thinks I want him to kiss me? I mean, I do, but he shouldn't know that._

"Uh, yeah. We've got everyone scheduled to help get the place, you know, spruce up and ready. We won't be taking guest for another two..." Tom was quickly cut off at that point by Iris. She'd grab hold of his jacket and pulled him down to her. She'd planned to just give him a quick peck on the lips, but it's amazing how easily plans change in a moment. Especially this moment.

As for Tom. Any kissing he'd ever done hadn't quite prepared him for what he felt kissing Iris. He could taste the sweet tea on her tongue, which seemed to excite him more. Hiss heart began to race and his breathing was uneven. He didn't even know what was going with his body. Every nerve and fiber felt like they were vibrating. _The full moon! Too close to the full moon! Shit!_ As difficult as it was for him, he pulled himself away from Iris and put about a 3 feet of distance between them.

"I...I...I better get going. It's late and your parents'll be worried. I had a good time, too. I'll...I'll call you tomorrow. Okay? Good night, Iris." He practically ran back to the car, tripping over his own feet, leaving a stunned and confused Iris standing in the middle of her pathway still dizzy and reeling herself.

_You stupid girl! You just couldn't control yourself. You're like a wild animal. _Iris waved good-bye to Tom as he sped off. She waited a few minute before going in her house, she knew her parent's would wonder why she was so flushed. She could feel it! _Well, wait and see if he calls!_


	28. Chapter 33

**I hope you liked the last chapter. Tom deserves a real romance, don't you think? Now back to Hal and Alex. Sort of. Reviews and/or comments would be greatly appreciated. Really. Being Human and all original characters belong to Toby Whithouse and BBC. I have a couple of OC in this chapter.**

Chapter 33

Hal's mind seemed to drift in a fog. He was remembering that last night in New York. The task they were sent there for was complete. None of the new recruits were willing to listen to reason and do as they were told, so, they were eliminated. At least, that was the story Hal would be telling Snow. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with teenagers and the ones here were particularly annoying. Tracking them down and killing them was just quicker. Why waste time talking.

He, Georgey, Dennis and Tony went to the club again that last night in New York. Getting drunk on expensive, illegal champagne and finding a little tramp or two to snack on before boarding the boat in the morning seemed like a good night to be had. Adelaide Hall was scheduled to perform that night. A favorite of Hal's. He'd hoped one day she and Duke Ellington would find their way to England to perform so he wouldn't have to come back to the states just to hear them live.

They were seated at their usual table, along the side of the dance floor, close to the entrance. They were so close to the dance floor, they could touch the dancers when they were performing. Hal was to much of a gentleman for that, of course and warned off Dennis when he attempted it. From where he sat, Hal had a good view of all the women that would drift in during the night. He enjoyed this. It made the search for companionship for the evening simple. That's how _she_ caught his eye. A young woman, dressed in a red tasseled, flapper dress (he believed that's what they were called) was suddenly on the landing leading down into the club. She was with an older woman. There was something strange about her. Not bad-looking, though. Couldn't be her mother. _What mother would bring her daughter to a place like this?_

"Who is that?" Hal directed his question to Tony, who had dubbed himself an expert on every woman in the club, most of whom were nightly regulars out to have a good time. Tony turned around to get a better look at who Hal was talking about.

"Don't know. Never seen her in here before. Pretty though, ain't she. Want us to go grab her for you?" Tony's American ways were repulsive to Hal.

"No, that's fine. I think I can handle this myself." _Idiot!_ Before Hal knew it, though, the older woman had grabbed the girl's hand and was leading her down the landing and through the crowd. Hal lost sight of both of them and kept watch through the night for that red dress. At one point, he'd thought he'd seen her directly on the other side of the dance floor, but between the dancers and a little blonde tart in a cheap blue dress that kept coming to their table and sitting, uninvited, on Hal's lap, he could never quite get a good look.

"So what's say, Lord Harry. Maybe take a couple for the road?" Georgey laughed boisterously while a pretty little brunette sat giggling on his knee, not knowing she'd be laying dead on the docks by 3 a.m.

"Yes, I think that sounds like a plan. I suppose I need to decide what type I'm in the mood for tonight." Hal looked around the club and just soaked in all that energy and life. This is what vampires crave. That's what blood is.

The waitress had just poured Hal another glass of champagne when he looked up and saw her. She was standing just a few feet away, looking down, fumbling nervously at the tassels on her dress. She looked up just at that precise moment and looked like a deer caught in headlights. Completely frozen. Hal downed the glass of champagne, got up and walked over to her. He'd grabbed her hand and held it to his chest and wrapped his free arm around her waist, tightly. He wasn't letting her get away again. He'd maneuvered them to the edge the of the crowded dance floor. He held her even more tightly just to fit in the small space the two of them occupied. Hal could tell she was helpless to him. Her breathing had become quick and he could hear her heart beating wildly. She had that short hair he hated so much, but on her it was actually quite becoming. It framed a lovely face with high cheekbones, a button nose he found quite adorable, soft lips and deep brown eyes. He'd noticed earlier, even with the tassels, how her dress hugged her body and plunged just enough in the front to show she didn't have the flat chested, built-like-a-12 year-old boy-look so many women had. Thank God! And right now, her body felt good pressed up against him like this.

Neither of them said a word, but plenty of thoughts were running through Lord Harry's mind. _I think I'm going to have some fun with this one. Be ashamed to waste all this. I'm due a good fuck and she looks like a very good fuck. _At that point, Hal had leaned over to whisper in her ear what he wanted to do to her that night, but his lips brushed her neck. The subtle salty taste and the smell of her distracted him. He ran his lips down her neck till he reached the spot where he could feel her pulse, which was now racing. He kissed her there and heard her gasp, while he felt his own craving for her reach the point of aching. _God, if we were alone right now. _Then like a magician, she just seemed to disappear! He'd run up the landing and out the front door, looked up and down all the streets, but found no sign of her. He went back inside and looked all over the club for her, but nothing. He'd just assumed the older woman had grabbed her and rushed her out when she saw what was happening. _Shit! I was looking forward to that. Well, I can at least have a snack. Blonde tart in the blue dress it is. _

There was no mistaking what the moaning sounds Hal was making in his sleep were about. Even vampires have fantasies and that elusive young woman he had encountered over 80 years ago was a regular in his. When he wasn't fantasizing about Alex, that is.

Hal's eyes shot open and a look of panic came across his face. "Shit!"


	29. Chapter 34

**I hope the last chapter was alright. (tap, tap, tap on virtual microphone) Is this thing on? I know at least two of you have enjoyed this so far, including my friend in Spain. But I'm not so sure about the rest of you, if there are more than two of you reading this, that is. Well, here's chapter 34 with one OC. (Crossing fingers on both hands.) Being Human and all original characters are property of BBC and Toby Whithouse.**

Chapter 34

_Wait. It can't be. I'm losing my mind again. The blood I had earlier is wearing off. That couldn't have been her. That's not possible. Unless? _Hal sat up in his bed, trying very hard to compose himself. "Mal? Mal! Could I have a word with you please!" Hal felt himself hyperventilating. Do vampires hyperventilate?

He'd never made the connection before. Any fantasies he did have recently had been about Alex, but talking about The Cotton Club with her had brought up the memory of that girl. The one in the red dress, who may well have been Alex! Mal appeared almost immediately, sitting on the chair next to Hal's bed. She already knew what was coming, and unfortunately for Hal, she really didn't have any answers for him.

"Yes, Hal. What can I do for you?"

"Hello. How are you? You know, earlier this evening, I was telling Alex about my experience years ago when I visited the states. I'd gone to The Cotton Club when I was there. In New York. Do you know it, by any chance?" Hal's head was actually spinning. This was improbable, he knew this, but whose to say what is and isn't improbable when dealing with heaven, angels, the devil and God.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I go there quite frequently. I just love jazz. Don't you?" Mal felt like a little fun at Hal's expense. He looked absolutely green! Didn't he do this before?

"Really? Well, actually, that brings me to a question I have. By any chance, did you take Alex with you on one of your visits there? Just curious."

"Well, actually, yes. Sort of. In order for Alex to be there, I had to take her into one of those dreams, you know. Like the ones Az took all of you into." Mal just sat, watching a now very sweaty and flustered Hal.

"Dream? That doesn't make sense. You see, Mal, I think I may have encountered Alex. In 1928, at the Cotton Club. In fact, I'm almost sure it was her."

"It _was_ her."

"But you just said, you had her there in a dream."

"Yes."

"But I wasn't dreaming. That actually happened. It was real."

"Yes."

"This is worse than "Who's on First". Mal, what the hell is going on?" Hal's panic increased. He really did feel like he was losing his mind. Was Mal doing this on purpose? He knew she didn't like him in the beginning, but he thought she'd started warming up to him, at least a bit by now.

"Look, I don't really know what happened. I was as surprised to see you there as Alex was."

"So you didn't do that? You didn't put us together like that?" Hal's breathing was starting to steady.

Mal looked thoughtful and, slightly worried, which only caused Hal's breathing to become erratic again.

"Will you calm down, please. Breathe. Wait, do you even need oxygen?"

"Please stop making jokes. If you didn't have anything to do with that, then who or what did?"

"I don't know, to be honest with you. I have some pretty awesome superpowers, but folding one individual's dream _into _another individual's reality? That's beyond my skill set."

"Do you think God could have done it?" Hal really hoped that was the case.

"My Father is a bit of a romantic, true enough, but I seriously doubt He would want to hook _you _up with anyone. Especially at that period in your existence. No, I asked around a bit. Asked some of my brothers. No one knows. I would ask my supervisor, but I'd prefer to avoid him as long as possible. He won't be entirely happy with me because I took Alex on that little outing. I'm not really supposed to do things like that." Mal already had a suspicion as to who was behind that little magic trick, but she wasn't willing to say till she knew for sure. Besides, if Hal had a heart, he'd be going into cardiac arrest right about now. No point pushing him over the edge unless there's a good reason. Even though that would be fun to watch.

"What do we do now? I mean, how am I supposed to face Alex." Hal was still trying to get used to the idea of taking responsibility for his actions when he was...like that. Not blaming it all on another persona. But this? He'd already drank Alex's blood, now this!

"Alex believes it to have been a dream. For her, it was. It's up to you if you want to tell her your side of it." Mal wasn't big on secrets but the facts were the facts. That _was _Alex's dream. With Hal's reality mixed in?

"Right." He managed to calm himself down a bit. He needed to think if telling Alex about his presence in her dream was going to do anybody any good. Than something occurred to him. "Tell me. Did you take Alex away? That night. She seemed to just disappear. I thought she'd run off." Hal had to ask. For the sake of his own sanity, at least clear up this little mystery.

"Of course I did! She was human there. Flesh and blood. You know as well as I do what you would have done to her."

"To be honest with you, I had other plans." Hal didn't like revealing himself that way, but he liked it even less that someone would think he could hurt Alex.

"Oh, well sorry for ruining your plans, Valentino. But you would have ripped her throat out eventually. Be honest with yourself, Hal. She would never have come out of that dream alive."


	30. Chapter 35

**So I hope chapter 34 wasn't a disappointment. I promise it leads up to something, and probably not what you'd expect. At least I hope not. I don't want to be predictable. Thank you , by the way, for the reviews. I appreciate you taking the time. Being Human and all original characters are the property of Toby Whithouse and BBC.**

Chapter 35

The night had proven to be long and restless. Alex didn't need sleep herself, so she spent just about the entire night wandering through the house. She didn't want to stay still for too long for fear her thoughts would just go back to that dance floor. To that waking dream that was now making her absolutely insane. _She could have given it just ONE more minute! _She kept saying it to herself over and over again. She understood Mal being cautious and not wanting to let Alex's fantasy get the better of her, but it was just a dream! Nothing bad was really going to happen. Except maybe Alex embarrassing herself. If Hal had done anymore to her on that crowded dance floor, she was sure she'd have dragged him to a closet or bathroom, anywhere, just to be alone. There had been some things running through her head as well that night..._Stop! _Alex realized she'd been standing in the same spot in the hallway for a bit now. _See, this is what happens._ _Stop thinking about him. He wasn't your Hal, he was that other thing. The creepy one. The sexy, fucking hot, creepy one. Shit! _She continued her haunting of Honolulu Heights.

Hal's night was spent laying completely awake, looking up at the ceiling of his bedroom. His thoughts would run between trying to figure out what had happened in his past, Alex's dream and just Alex herself. What creature in this, or any other plane of existence, could have pulled off that neat little trick. _Folding one individual's dream into another individual's reality. _That's how Mal had described it. How was that even possible? There was only one creature Hal could think of that may even come close to being able to do this. But he was supposed to be locked up tight , by God Himself. _It couldn't be_ _him._ He was thinking quite intensely about Alex, too. She'd come so close to becoming one of his victims. Mal was right. He would have had his fun with her, but no way was she leaving his side alive. _Maybe I could have recruited her? Like the way Ivan recruited Daisy and the two of them spent all those years together...just fucking. _He immediately put the idea out of his head. Imagine. Turning Alex into a cold, heartless bitch like Daisy. That would have been the most evil curse of all.

_I should have kissed her back better than that. I should have given her a hug before I left. What do I do instead? I run. Like a coward afraid of my own shadow. I can fight an entire nest of vampires and not feel a bit scared, but a pretty, tiny girl kisses me, and I run like a fuckin' coward. Fuckin' full moon. _"Ah!" This was Tom's night. He was even more restless then his two friends. The full moon _was_ amplifying the things he was feeling for Iris. At least, the physical things. But no doubt, he was even more taken by her than he had been by either Allison or Natasha. Her humanity was the only thing that was giving him any doubts about what he wanted out of this situation with her. How could he bring her into this world? Put her at risk every time she was with him. Maybe even infect her, the way George had accidentally infected Nina. The guilt George felt over that was something he never got over, especially after Nina was killed. But Tom and Iris, it had only been one date. No one said this was going to turn into anything serious. Right? If that was true, why did Tom's heart feel like it was breaking?

The morning finally came. It was a relief. The activities of the day would help distract all of them from their individual concerns. Concerns they really couldn't share with each other. Especially Hal and Alex. But it made for an awkward morning. The three of them sat at the kitchen table with their tea. Hal and Tom were only in the mood for a piece of toast each, despite Alex's offer to make breakfast.

"So Tom. How did the rest of your date go with Iris? You two seemed cozy last night." Alex wasn't trying to pry into Tom's personal business, but she was dying to know. Thank God she'd had the craziest night ever to distract her from spying on the two love birds.

"Ah, it was alright. We just sat in the living room talking and watching "Antiques Roadshow." Turns out, she's hooked on it too. I showed her the game we play when we watch. She won 4 rounds."

"Huh. "Antiques Roadshow"? You are a wild man, Tom. So you two going to be seeing each other again. After the full moon, I mean."

"I don't know. I'm not sure it's a good idea for me to see her anymore. Just too risky. What if she's around me and I accidentally scratch her or something? I've been thinking about it all night. Couldn't sleep at'll. I was all restless. I couldn't be still. Full moon's really getting to me this month. Just felt funny all night." Tom was revealing more then he could have realized. Thank God for Alex to explain his restlessness!

Alex furrowed her brow and looked over at Hal, who only shrugged. "Uh, Tom. Was it the same feeling you got when you first met Natasha?" She hated bringing Natasha up, but it wasn't as though Tom had a long list of women she could refer to.

"Nah, not really. Worse. That's why I know it has to be the moon."

It was Hal's turn to make an inquiry. "Tom, I'm sorry to ask such a personal question, but was there any physical contact between you and Iris?"

Tom looked down at his cup of tea a little sheepishly before answering. "Well. She did kiss me, when I took her home. It wasn't like the kind kiss I had before either. It was a little more...I don't know. Intimate I guess you could say."

Alex and Hal both looked at each other. They didn't want to make light of this, but honestly, but it was hard to believe Tom couldn't understand what was happening...again.

"Tom, you're all restless and knackered because you _want _Iris!" She just had to blurt it out.

"What! No, not this again, Alex. You said this about Natasha too. It's not like that this time. It's just the moon. I'll be fine in a couple of days."

"You want to shag the girl, Tom. I don't see why admitting this to yourself is such a big deal. And the sooner you do admit it to yourself, than maybe you can go about doing something about it. You are a perfectly normal young bloke, except for the werewolf thing. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Having his female housemate, even if she was a ghost, saying all this to him was just making Tom feel even more self-conscious about the whole thing.

"Tom, you know, we have to get ready for work. May I suggest going upstairs and taking a cold shower. It will help with the, uh, restlessness. I promise you." Hal's suggestion would help by getting Tom away from anymore of Alex's romance advice and cooling him down from an obviously hot date. But the poor boy was clearly embarrassed. It was time to go.

"Cold shower. Yeah. Sounds like a good idea." Tom didn't have to be told twice to get out of that kitchen

"You need to stop coddling him!" Alex laid in to Hal as soon she heard Tom going up the stairs. They hadn't said a word to one another since they all came downstairs this morning and barely looked in each others direction. But this thing with Tom was really bothering her.

"I am not coddling him. _You _need to stop pushing him. Even if Tom wasn't a werewolf, isolated from the world as he's been, I honestly doubt it would be in his nature to be very direct towards a young woman."

"You said it yourself. He's 21 years-old." Alex was losing patience. "Hal, this a bloke who thought getting a hard on over a girl meant she was a succubous who was puttin' one on him!"

They looked at one another for a moment before laughing as quietly as possible to keep Tom from hearing. As silly and ridiculous as Alex's statement was, the fact was, it was true. Tom never seemed to be able to understand his own feelings. Being a werewolf, living out in the wild and living purely on his instincts just to survive. Emotions, like desire and lust, were never covered under McNair's lessons. Alex had always felt McNair had tried to keep Tom a child. Maybe out of fear of losing his only family.

"Apparently, the library wasn't quite the font of all human knowledge I'd hoped it would have been for him." Hal managed to regain his composure.

"He said he got there and the old woman at the counter stared at him like he was simple when he asked where to find the books on how to have sex. So he just left." Alex kept herself from laughing anymore. She didn't want to seem unkind to her friend's predicament. But if this were anyone else, she'd have been all over the facebook.

"I can try to talk to him again. Maybe, just have him ask questions he's comfortable asking. I really think he needs to figure this out for himself, though. And before you say it, NO PORN!" Hal knew Alex better than she'd realized, having shot down her idea, again, before she even had a chance to bring it up. Alex just sat back in the chair and let out a slight, residual giggle.


	31. Chapter 36

**Short chapter. Thought I'd give you a break. Any and all comments/reviews would be greatly appreciated. Being Human and all original characters belong to Toby Whithouse and BBC.**

Chapter 36

Hal and Tom finished getting ready for work without any further uncomfortable questioning or advice from Alex. Tom knew she only meant well, but he'd been more determined than ever to try to figure things out on his own. Truth was, if the world was going to end, Tom wanted to go out on his own terms. Having done things exactly the way he wanted them to be done. Even if others thought they may be the wrong way. Too much of his life so far was beyond his control. He just wanted to be the man his father, and he himself, knew he could be. Especially with women. The biggest mystery there was. Screw heaven and angels and all that. Those things made more sense to him.

The Barry Grand was just about complete and ready for occupancy. The entire kitchen had to be redone, including replacing all the equipment ruined by the...accidents that occurred there. All the carpeting, including the guest rooms, had to be replaced. Aside from blood, (much to Mr. Kiplinger's horror) there were other bodily fluids that stained and, well, the smell was nothing that could be described. But with the carpets replaced, new paint and wallpaper still being applied and some new furnishings, The Barry Grand was starting to look like a new hotel. Hopefully, the public would feel the same way so the old place could stay afloat. This was Mr. and Mrs. Kiplinger's biggest hope right now. Hal and Tom continued assisting in putting everything together in preparation of the opening in a week. Placing food orders, setting up work schedules for the new employees, just the day to day.

They both had gone outside for a bit of air. The fumes from the paint and wallpaper glue were nauseating, They both just sat, exhausted, on a bench in the front of the hotel. Hal figured this was the best time and place to extend his assistance to Tom. He just really wanted to get this over with.

"So Tom. You know Alex was just trying to help, in her own way of course, with regard to you and Iris. She didn't mean to embarrass you. I myself believe you're handling everything just fine. But if you do ever have any questions, please, don't ever feel ashamed or embarrassed to come to me. I, uh, I just wanted you to know that. And of course, it would be completely between us. So, anytime."

Tom was touched and a little uncomfortable with Hal's offer. He knew how much it took for him to even get just a little personal with anyone, much less offer advice about women. Tom felt he had a little advice of his own to bestow on Hal, though.

"Thanks, mate. I appreciate both of you worrying about me, but like you said, I think I'll be alright. And, uh, no offense Hal, but how can you really give me advice about women when you can't seem to figure out what to do about them yourself?"

Hal knew what woman Tom meant. He hadn't expected him to bring up the situation between him and Alex like this. Tom always could surprise him.

"Alex and I, it's a complicated situation. Apart from the fact that she is a ghost, so it limits any contact we may be able to have, of course. There's the issue of my being the one responsible for her death and eventually drinking her blood."

"That wasn't your fault! That was Cutler. He killed her, tricked you into drinking her blood."

"But Tom, if she hadn't met me, and if I hadn't been stupid enough to allow myself contact with her, she would still be alive. She would be with her family, probably have a boyfriend. She would be living a life that was stolen from her because of me." Hal had never forgiven himself. How could he? There was Alex, everyday, reminding him of what a monster he was, still is.

Tom had always known how guilty Hal felt over the people he'd killed in the past, but he hadn't realized how much more it was with Alex, despite her death not being at his hands. She was there in the house with them everyday, reminding him of everything she was missing. Because of him. Tom had felt some guilt as well. After all, he and Allison had pushed Hal into seeing Alex. But to them, Hal had a crush and a girl who seemed to have a crush on him, too. So why not get them together? Seemed to make sense at the time.

"Hal, I didn't know it was like this for you. But it still doesn't change the fact that you like each other now. You gotta do somethin'. You're both driving me crazy."

"If you have a solution in mind, I would be more than willing to hear you out."

"Nah. I got nothing for you. Ooh, we are a couple of losers with women, aren't we?" It was a sudden and sad revelation Tom just made.

"We're not...I mean we're lacking...Yeah. We are a couple of losers." Hal had nothing to defend them with.


	32. Chapter 37

**I really hope this chapter makes sense. Please let me know what you think. Being Human is the property of Toby Whithouse and BBC. Any comment and/or reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

Chapter 37

Alex's issues were a bit simpler. To a degree. Despite being a ghost, her needs tended to lean more towards the, carnal. Her time with Lord Harry had left _her "_restless". Maybe it was the fact that she was human in that dream and could feel. She felt his touch, felt his kiss on her neck (maybe not the best place to be kissed by a vampire) and most of all, she felt her own body responding to it all. She felt his body's response as well. Maybe it wasn't so much a shag she wanted so badly right now, but just to be able to _feel _again, like she did when she was alive. _Well, to be perfectly honest, a good shag would really be great right about now. _

"Hey Mal. You around?"

"For the record, I am always around, even when you can't see me. Now, why do you keep calling me? I'm not a genie you can summon. Stop doing that." Mal appeared next to Alex on the couch in the living room a little moody. She was still bothered by the whole "Hal-Alex-dream-reality" thing. She still couldn't pin point the source of what had happened. And it had her worried. She had her suspicions as to who or what was responsible, but she couldn't verify anything.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to piss you off. I was just a bit lonely. Figured you'd like a little company yourself."

Mal raised her eyebrows. Obviously, this wasn't about _her _loneliness.

"Okay, okay. I wanted to talk to you about something." Alex had thought up an idea, but was pretty sure Mal wasn't going to go for it. But "no" wasn't exactly a word Alex understood very well anyway, so here goes. "What say, you take me back to 1928. Let me and Hal have a little fun together and if it starts to look like he may, you know, kill me, just get me out there really fast."

"What kind of fun exactly are we talking about?"

"You know what!" Alex just looked at Mal with a defiant, and embarrassed, expression. "Uh! Fine, I'll say it. I want to go back so I can shag Hal. I was human there. I can't do anything here. So, if you take me back, I can do the deed. And who knows. Maybe my door will appear!"

"Wait. So let me get this straight. You want me to take you back into that dream, watch over you as you "shag" Hal so I can keep you from being murdered. Have I got that right?"

"Yeah! Sounds like a plan, right?"

"No. You sound crazier than your friend, Lady Mary! Do you honestly think I would even consider that absurd idea. For one thing, I'm not a pimp, or a voyeur, I'm an angel, remember? You have completely lost your mind! Maybe _you're _the one that needs the cold shower." Mal thought this would actually be kind of funny if it weren't for that dream/reality thing.

"You know what, if I could take a cold shower I would, but, I can't take my bloody clothes off, can I! Which, if I were able to, I wouldn't need a cold shower because I'd just jump Hal here!" Alex had begun pacing anxiously. "I just want to fucking feel! And sex. I can't tell you the things you feel when you're with someone, just fucking! There is nothing in the world like it. At least, from what I can remember. I just hate this so much, you know? I'm here but not here. I can still remember what some of it was like, having my hand held, getting a hug, being kissed. A real kiss. It just sucks so much, Mal." She finally stopped her pacing, and just stood there and began sobbing.

Mal was at a loss. She understood what Alex meant about wanting to feel. This was the curse of ghosts. Aza'zel's curse. Never to feel again, to be heard or seen. These things were comfort and assurance. An acknowledgment of one's existence. Imagine a human being forced to live their life that way. Never to be acknowledged by a word or a touch. They would go insane. At least Alex had Tom and Hal to hear her and see her. But that wasn't enough. Not even the contact she'd had with Hal when he'd kissed her that shitty night was enough. While it was the closest she'd gotten to pleasure since she'd died, it still felt like an echo to Alex. It made her crave more. Than the Cotton Club. Now, Alex's craving for even a single touch was almost as strong as Hal's craving for blood. Mal wasn't sure exactly what such an intense craving would do to a ghost. But look what it did to a vampire.

Tom and Hal walked through the door just as Alex was trying to compose herself. The boys could both see that something was terribly wrong with their friend and it put them both on the defensive, especially Hal.

"Alex! What's wrong? Mal, what did you do to her?"

"I'm fine, okay! I just want to be alone now. I'll see you guys later." Alex rent-a-ghosted out of the room and tucked herself away in the attic again. She wanted to be alone. She was embarrassed by her outburst and her ridiculous suggestion about Hal. It was stupid, but what else did she have now. The world was going to end and she'd never be able to..._uh, who gives a shit anymore!_

"What have you done to her? Did you tell her?" Hal was suddenly concerned that Mal had revealed the truth about the encounter he and Alex had 84 years ago. Maybe she'd realized how close she had come to death at his hands instead of Cutler's.

Mal wasn't appreciating Hal's attitude towards her at all. While she_ could_ appreciate he's protectiveness towards Alex, she didn't like his cowardice. He was just worried Alex knew the full truth and was upset with him. Before Hal knew it, his back had been slammed against the ceiling of the living room and was held there for a minute. Then, he was slammed into the floor, face down. The loud thud almost shook the house. Both actions fucking, bloody hurt! Hal felt as though he'd been hit by a car from the front and the back. Mal barely even blinked when all this was happening. She just stood over him now, looking as though she were ready to slam him against the ceiling again.

"I didn't say anything to her! And before you start pointing fingers, you may want to consider pointing it in your own direction, _Valentino._"

"Hold it, hold it. Mal, please? I know you're upset, but please, try to calm down. And Hal, what's all this about. What's Mal talking about? What are you worried about her telling Alex?" Tom was doing what he could to keep the peace. It was bad enough seeing Alex so upset, but now there was a pissed off angel and vampire to deal with. He didn't even know what any of it was about.

"It's nothing, Tom. Just a some confusion."

"Oh, so what? I'm too stupid to understand?"

"No! The fact is, I don't even understand what's happened. Now it seems to have become even more complicated. I want to tell you, but, this involves Alex and I won't betray her privacy. I'm sorry Tom." Hal did wish he could tell Tom about this whole thing, but not only did this involve his past but it was Alex's dream. A private, personal dream. Very personal. It would have been in poor taste to talk about it behind her back, even to Tom. There was no getting away from Mal on this, though.

"Alright. That's fine. I don't understand, but whatever. But remember what we talked about before, at work? I really think you need to work on that Hal. Before it gets any worse." Tom looked over at Mal who was clearly still upset.

"Mal, I'm sorry. I reacted badly. Please forgive me, again." Hal felt ashamed of the way he'd acted. He was only concerned about whether Alex was angry with _him_ or not. His concern should have been Alex and what may have actually been upsetting her.

Mal just shook her head and disappeared. She needed to get away as well before she turned Hal into dust. As she turned around though, Hashmal appeared in front of her, looking strained as always.

"Brother. Good to see you. I'm, uh, assuming you're here to discuss that little matter of the Cotton Club with me?" Mal knew she couldn't avoid this discussion much longer.

"Oh, you mean you're little "outing"? Why would I need to discuss that with you? It's not as if you completely went against protocol, is it?"

"Oh, come on. You're a regular customer there yourself. Why be upset with me? I like listening to good music, too, you know."

"Don't besmirch my fondness for Ella Fitzgerald by comparing my patronage to see her with your little play date. Besides, I don't take pets along, do I? That's not what I need to talk to you about right now. I'll deal with you on that matter later. There's something else we need to discuss. Follow me."

Mal followed Hashmal back to his office. She could feel whatever was going on would not be good. _Maybe they've already made their decision? Oh well. It was kind of fun, till just now. _


	33. Chapter 38

**Any and all reviews/comments would really, really apreciated. Hope you're finding this at least a little interesting so far. Being Human is the propery of Toby Whithouse and BBC.**

Chapter 38

The rest of the evening was quiet. Alex had kept herself hidden away in the attic while Tom and Hal remained downstairs, preparing dinner and resting after a week of attempting to clear the way for the hotel to re open for guests. Prior to leaving work, Mr. Kiplinger had informed everyone that they would not be required to come in until the following Wednesday. Work by the contractors still needed to be done and the fumes from the paint and wallpaper glue had become too strong. Mr. Kiplinger wanted to avoid anymore incidents. It was just safer to keep everyone out till the fumes had dissipated. This was welcome news for Tom. He'd have an extra couple of days to recover after the full moon on Saturday. Hal was just glad not to have to deal with the contractors and delivery men for four days. It looked to be a pleasant extended weekend, until they arrived home and that mess with Mal and Alex occurred.

Tom was slumped over the couch watching television while Hal read his usual evening paper on his chair when Alex finally came back downstairs from her self-imposed exile. Her two friends had left her alone, not really knowing the proper way to deal with an upset female. Hal had a pretty good idea what caused her meltdown, but just wasn't sure how he could go about easing the distress that he'd obviously caused her from seeing him in her dream. Saying the wrong thing (like the fact that she could have actually been killed that night), could cause her to really go into a tailspin.

"Hey guys. Sorry about earlier. I just wasn't feeling myself. Have you seen Mal? I wanted to tell her sorry, too." Alex sat next Tom and slouched in almost the same way.

"Nah. Haven't seen her since her and Hal got into about you."

"What? Hal, what the hell did you say? You better stop pissin' her off. Surprised she didn't throw you back in that werewolf cage." Alex was always surprised at how stupid Hal could be sometimes. A man his age. Or, well, maybe not age so much, but he's been around long enough to know better. About everything.

"I know. I tried to apologize, but she just turned around and disappeared. I fear I may have pushed my luck this time." Hal had set down his paper when Alex sat down.

"Well, she's either still lingering about,in which case she would know that I'd like to speak with her." Alex stopped and looked around the room to see if Mal might appear in front of them. "Or, she's really pissed, _in which case_, we should probably leave her alone for a bit."

It was decided that leaving Mal alone would be the safest bet. Alex could make her apologies to her later. Meanwhile though, Mal wasn't exactly getting any peace. After Hashmal had given her a set of orders handed down from heaven for the trinity, he lectured her about becoming personally involved with her assignments. He kept repeating how dangerous and stupid it was, though hanging out at a club and having little chats seemed harmless enough, these things just weren't allowed for a reason.

"We are not their friends. Especially these abominations. Your job is to simply observe. You start treating them like pets, how do you think you'll feel if and when they are wiped away. This is for your protection, not theirs. You simply have to stop involving yourself so heavily in their day to day. I know you enjoy what you are. You find joy while the rest of us only have duty to God. I believe He finds pleasure in watching you flittering about, playing fetch with the creatures He creates. But your attachment is counter-productive and you will be the one to suffer for it. It happens every time. So, please, for your own sake. Distance yourself from these creatures." Hashmal closed a file folder he'd had in front him and tossed it into a wire basket on his desk. His office, while giving the illusion of being quite small, actually made up for it when you looked up. Shelves reaching higher than could be seen lined the walls. Papers, files and ledgers scattered about without any real order to them. Hashmal's office lacked the organization that Rook's former archive had. But then again, Hashmal was working with paperwork and information dating back to...the first big bang.

"I understand what your saying, Brother. I have to admit. I had a little situation earlier. I became upset with Hal because, well, Alex started crying because of something that occurred between the two of them. I was upset by seeing Alex so upset and for Hal being such a knob." Even though she tried, Mal had a bad habit of rambling when she would get upset.

"Yes. You mean that little encounter the two of them had at the club. Have you figured that out yet?"

"No. I have an idea, but I'm not sure how possible it is. Unless of course, you had something to do with it."

"Why would I waste my time? I can assure you, I had nothing whatsoever to do with that. And I have no clue what did. So be careful. Do...you...understand?" He really was like an older brother. Older by about a gazillion years. And he often acted like it.

"Promise. Can I go now? I have to apprise the three on this new situation. I feel an argument coming on." Mal got up from her seat in front of Hashmal's desk and walked away.

Mal went through the door of Hashmal's office and into the livingroom of Honolulu Heights. Alex, Tom and Hal were still there, reading the paper and watching television. Mal stood for a few seconds trying to prepare herself for this latest bit of bad news she had to pass down. She _knew_ an argument was coming. She argued about it herself. But you can't argue with heaven, or with God. The Word is handed down and it's up to everyone to make sure orders are carried out. And for some reason, heaven wanted the housemates to have a hand in fixing this latest mess. It was up to Mal to make it clear to them that they didn't have a choice in the matter. Or they can prepare to say good bye to the world they knew. Earthly and supernatural.


	34. Chapter 39

**Any and all comments or reviews would be greatly appreciated. Let me know what you think. Being Human is property of BBC and Toby Whithouse. **

Chapter 39

Mal suddenly appeared in the living room. Standing in front of the fireplace looking as serious as she did when she first made herself known to them. Tom, Hal and Alex stopped their evenings activities, or lack of, to look up at her. They weren't sure what her mood would be after the situation earlier. By the expression on her face though, they weren't expecting the usual Mal they'd gotten used to over the last couple of weeks. Hal had even gotten used to her. Even when she would annoy him with questions about his cleaning, compulsive neatness and organizing.

"It helps me to make sense of my life." He'd impatiently tried to explain one day.

"Sure it does."

Mal had little patience for him. Hal made too many excuses for himself. He covered up his guilt and his fears with his compulsions instead of facing what he was and accepting it. She knew that his fear of being a vampire was secondary to the fear he'd always had, even as a man. That he was no better than the men who ruined and eventually destroyed his mothers. The ones he'd hated so much. For him, those were the real monsters. But Hal could never deny that, as a man, he'd allowed himself to become the very thing he hated the most. And at the end of the day, when the memories of all the people he had caused to suffer plagued his mind, he knew a good number of those were from the time before he made the regrettable decision to give away what little of his soul was left. For him, the most awful truth was that he had been a monster before the devil ever got a hold him.

Back in the livingroom, Alex stood up and walked towards Mal.

"Look Mal, I'm sorry for earlier. You were right. What I was asking about. It was crazy. And sorry for my little emotional break down. I guess ghosts can suffer from PMT, eh?"

"Don't worry about it, Alex. You were upset. You've always been a creature who acts on your emotions. Strangely enough. For now though, would you mind sitting back down. And Tom, please switch off the television. I need full attention from all of you. Something has come up and the three of you have been tapped by heaven."

"Tapped by heaven? What on earth does that mean?" Call it intuition, but somehow Hal knew that if heaven wanted _him_ for something, it wasn't going to be good at all.

"Well, do you remember how Aza'zel orchestrated that mess between you and Tom? You know, to try to power up his battery. Apparently, that wasn't the only pot he was stirring at the time."

"What do you mean? What other pot was he stirrin' " Tom sat up suddenly. His heightened senses were going off. Amazing how the wolf knows when trouble is coming.

"He knew he was going to be called up and eventually, where he would end up. He thought that if he could get other vampires and werewolves to scuffle, it would give him enough...juice to fight off heaven, I guess, and keep himself out of the pit. He should have known better, though. He's tried fighting heaven before and failed. But, that goes to show you how stubborn he can be."

"How many other werewolves and vampires were there? How was he able to even find them? He was confined to that wheelchair," Hal knew Hatch's movements were limited, at least in the first few weeks he and Tom were there. Being the devil of course, Hal shouldn't be to surprised that Hatch managed to put together something even bigger and bloodier than that unfortunate situation with Natasha.

"He had just enough strength from you and Tom to set everything in motion. The werewolves are basically a pack, a small one. Two families who travel together, living as gypsies. The one family consists of a father, mother and two grown sons about Tom's age. The father and the sons are werewolves. The boys were turned when they tried to hold their dad down during what they thought was a fit, but he was actually transforming. He scratched both of them. They were 15 and 17 at the time. The other family is a father, mother and 6 year-old son. The father is the only werewolf. They had a 13 year-old daughter, but she died. Murdered by vampires. Or so they think. The vampires they're going after tomorrow night."

"A 13 year-old girl was murdered. That's how Hatch set this in motion. Who are vampires?" Hal knew that, at the very least, he was acquainted with the nest of vampires on the other end of this story.

"You are acquainted with the vampires. At least one of them. Colin Byers. Do you remember him? Yeah, he went out and recruited some friends for himself. They all seem to have the same taste in uh, whatever it is they do. They are a nasty lot, I gotta say. Aza'zel picked a good bunch there."

Hal had forgotten for a moment about Mal being able to read his thoughts. It's still threw him off when she would sometimes follow along a line of conversation that would start in his head. "Yes, I remember Colin. You're right. He is a nasty little oik. No doubt whoever he's recruited have the same bad habits."

Colin was sired by Fergus, one of Hal's recruits. He'd had to stake Fergus to prevent him from taking Eve to the Old Ones. No great loss as far as Hal was concerned. Fergus's human position as a policeman had caused him to cross paths with Colin often, a drug addict who was always landing in jail for various offences to support his habit. Fergus found him one night in an alley, attacking a woman for her wallet. As some sort of joke, he recruited Colin, intending on killing him a few days later. He'd bragged about this to Hal. Thought is was funny how confused Colin had become. It was especially funny to him how Colin's drug addiction as a human made him even more vicious as a vampire. As amusing as that was to Fergus, he still couldn't wait to turn the little shit into a pile of dust. Unfortunately, Hal got to Fergus before Fergus could get to Colin.

"What did Hatch do the girl? Did he make her kill herself like he did everybody else?" To Alex, just the very idea that Hatch caused the death of an innocent young girl for his own purpose was just incomprehensible. He was the beast though, wasn't he? Mal had told her what he was.

"No. He was able to control the actions of a human who actually did the killing. But it was set up in a way to look like a vampire attack. Az also made sure to have some of Colin's clothing and anything else with his smell, with the girl's body to lead the pack to him. He did make the human kill himself, though. You know, to get rid of any evidence of someone else committing the murder. Az even tried to evoke a full moon three weeks early! My other brothers were able to stop that when they realized what he was doing."

"What? You all didn't know what he was up to?" It was hard for Alex to believe heaven wouldn't know what was going on down here. Didn't "they" know everything?

"Let's just say he's good at covering his tracks. Having been second in command gives him the advantage of knowing a few extra special tricks that tends to throw us all off. The problem now is the full moon really is coming and even with Az locked up, this is still happening. And you three have to stop it."

"Why us? Why can't you or some of your brothers stop this? And as awful as werewolves and vampires fighting would be, why is it so important that heaven notices? Like you said, Aza'zel is locked up. This wouldn't affect him now, right?" Doubt could be heard in Hal's voice as he said the last sentence. The last thing any of them wanted was for the devil to get out, even stronger than when he was banished. But even so, why was it up to them to take care of this? Who were they to heaven?


	35. Chapter 40

**Any and all comments/reviews would be greatly appreciated. Being Human and all original characters are the property of BBC and Toby Whithouse **

Chapter 40

"Look. I did try to argue on your behalves on this. Needless to say, my wings got a little singed. What it comes down to is...heaven says jump, you ask "How high?" It's just not up for debate. The three of you have to stop this. If not, than there will be a forfeit of the vote, and everything will just be, gotten rid of." Mal pursed her lips and looked at the Hal, Tom and Alex. She knew the last bit would get their attention. And by open-mouthed, confused expressions, the little lights in their heads apparently went off.

"What do you mean forfeit? And gotten rid of? Do you mean, if we don't stop the werewolves and vampires from fighting, heaven's just gonna blow up the world up or something?" After the crappy start to the evening, Alex had hoped it would start to quiet down. Sadly, it wasn't such a great surprise it was going to shit again. _We really are cursed!_

"The werewolves and vampires are planning to meet in the woods just outside of town. A little too close to town. Once the whole thing starts, the humans will hear what's going on out there. What do you think they'll do once they hear a bunch howling and screaming out in the woods?" Mal looked to each one of them to see if they were starting to understand the full extent of the situation and why heaven wasn't going to allow it to go further than it needed to.

Hal seemed to be the first one to know what was actually happening. This wasn't about Hatch...er Aza'zel anymore. This was about the monsters taking over. "The humans will hear the commotion and more than likely call the police. The police will go out there, be killed and eaten by the werewolves _and _vampires. They'll get a taste for human flesh and blood. They'll go into the town, won't they? They'll start killing everyone. All the humans."

"Yeah. The morning after, of course, the vampires will kill the werewolves when they turn human again. Resourceful little Colin will have contacted other vampires for some play time. They're going to start gathering, organizing. It _will _start in this town and spread across the other towns, with the vampires increasing in numbers and momentum. It'll be what the Old Ones had planned. World domination. Heaven can't allow that. They weren't going to allow it before. The plans by the Old Ones is what brought about the Heavenly Hosts decision to gather and put to vote the fate of this existence in the first place. If the three of you, Annie and Eve hadn't been successful in preventing all that, it would have all ended than."

"Wait a minute. Seems like your lot already knows what's going to happen. Why not just stop it? Like Hal said. Keep all that from happening." Tom was up for a fight, no problem. He was, after all feeling "scrappy" right now. But his common sense prevailed in this. It didn't make sense to allow all this to happen when it could be so easily prevented.

"If God and heaven are the ones to stop this, it will be by getting rid of everything. They don't have the patience to go through, picking and choosing who lives and who dies. I mean, look in the Bible. The Great Flood, Sodom and Gomorrah. Look how many were spared in those instances. What do you think happened to all those ancient cultures that "inexplicably" disappeared. UFO's? You don't want _my_ lot to handle this. Not unless the three of you are ready to kiss all this good bye now. You want to at least give yourselves time and a 50/50 shot that your little corner of the universe stays put."

"I still don't understand why we have to be the ones to stop this. Aren't there other supernaturals you can call on for this sort of thing?" Hal was starting to feel like some sort of random weapon for use whenever needed. His overly superior nature and arrogance resented this.

"No one likes a baby, Hal. To be honest, no, there aren't any other "supernaturals" to do this sort of thing. Besides, the three of you are unique. And like I told you before, you each represent the best of your species. It makes sense you're being called on for this. You should be honored."

"We'll do this, right?" Alex looked to both Tom and Hal. She decided to be the voice of reason in this. She knew pushing Mal would end badly and pushing heaven was even worse. "No more arguments, no more discussion about it."

Hal looked at Alex and before he could even open his mouth, she'd raised her eyebrows, daring him to argue with _her. _This was something Hal was not about to do. He'd argue with heaven, with Mal, even with God, but Alex had her own little spell on him. He wasn't going to argue with _that._ He now looked over at Mal. "So what do you suggest we do? We can't go and physically stop them. I don't think Tom and I could pull that off. Even with Tom transformed."

"Talk to them. You, the vampires. Tom, the werewolves." Hal always seemed to look doubtful about everything, Mal noticed. Surely his own arrogance and ego would have made sense of her suggestion.

"Hal, you are "Lord Harry". Your name still has influence with the vampires. I'm sure by now word has spread that you're alive and well. You can go in there and, I don't know, intimidate those little things into not clashing with the werewolves. And Tom, whether you realize or not, you and your father have become legends among your kind. Word about you and he slaying large numbers of vampires spread pretty far. There are even rumors and stories about that necklace of yours."

"What necklace?" Alex had never seen or heard about Tom's vampire tooth necklace. He never brought it out out of respect for Hal. He knew quite a few of those fangs probably belonged to some of Hal's old colleagues and maybe friends. Plus, it was just a bit awkward.

"His necklace made up of the fangs from all the vampires he's slain." Hal looked over at Tom. "The werewolves aren't the only ones who know the legends and stories about you and your father."

"Sorry about that mate. It was way before I met you. I'll get rid of the necklace, if you want me to."

"No, no. It's part of your memories, your father. I'm good with never having to see it, though. Ever." Hal was, in all honesty, slightly sickened by the idea of a necklace made with the teeth of other vampires. He likely hated or couldn't stand the vampires Tom and McNair killed over the years, but it was a bit close to home for him.

"Well I want to see it! Shit. It sounds gruesome." Alex seemed a little to excited by this. Hal gave her a dirty look before turning his attention back over to Mal.

"What if talking to them doesn't work? Colin is not what I would consider a reasonable individual. And with the full moon almost upon us, the werewolves are likely going to be a bit agitated and on edge. Tom may not be able to reason with them either. Especially considering this all stems from one of their children being murdered. I don't see any parent being reasonable or understanding about getting revenge on those they feel are responsible for the death of their child." Hal may not have had the opportunity to have been a father, at least as far as he knew, when he was human, but he did understand the lengths that parents would go to protect or avenge their children. He'd seen it over and over in his 500 years.

"Well. You could just kill them. Prevent them from even meeting. But, neither you or Tom would be willing to go in and kill at will, would you? Especially you Tom. So, I guess if talking to them doesn't work, plan B." Mal sounded so confident, they were sure she had Plan B all mapped out_._

Alex had sat up during the course of this entire conversation just trying to take it all in. It all sounded like some weird science fiction movie plot. The fact that she was a ghost was the only thing that assured her it was all very real. At least real to the three of them. "And what exactly is plan B?"

"How should I know? That's for you three to come up with. I can't think of everything for you. I can't even help you with any of this. So you may want to get your heads together and think up something. At the very least, decide what you're going to say to them. And quick. Tomorrow night is the full moon." Mal turned to her right and faded from view leaving Tom, Hal and Alex to consider what they were going to do to save world...again.


	36. Chapter 41

**This chapter turned out longer than I planned. Just rambling I guess. Sorry. Being Human is the property of BBC and Toby Whithouse and all original characters.**

Chapter 41

"Okay. So what are you guys going to say to the vampires and werewolves? Are you going to intimidate them, sweet talk 'em? What?" Getting down to business was the only way Alex knew how to cope. _Take care of this. Move on to the next disaster._

"Could just tell 'em the truth? You know about the devil and angels and everythin'. They should know what could happen if they go through with it. I mean, why shouldn't they know? Especially about who really killed that little girl." Tom's nature always went there. To do the thing that was right and just. Not to have to lie or be brutal to get done what needed to be done.

"Tom, those werewolves are going to think you're completely mental if you go in there talking about all that. And they might think you had something to do with the girl's death. We have to come up with something else. Hal? You got anything?"

"No, not really. I can do as Mal suggested and be "Lord Harry", I suppose. Try to intimidate them. Warn them off on meeting with the werewolves. Even if I'm successful though, Tom would still need to come up with a way to prevent the werewolves from going after Colin and his nest. There has to be something that can be said. Or, we need a "Plan B". A really, really effective "Plan B"." Hal sat back in the chair. He rarely felt overwhelmed. Not giving a shit usually worked for him, but he wasn't ready for the world to end just yet. There were still things he felt he needed to _address._

"I'm gonna go upstairs and call Iris." Tom let out a heavy sigh. It figured, didn't it? He meets a girl he really likes and everything goes to bloody hell. "I know we don't have much time, but can we talk about this a little later. I just want some time. To think."

"Of course, Tom. Call Iris. Alex and I can knock a few things around. See if we can come up with a couple of ideas." Tom looked sad and little broken. Hal felt almost as bad for him now as he did after that fiasco with that tosser Larry.

Tom got up from the couch and ran upstairs to his room for privacy while he talked to Iris. They'd already spoken at least three other times that day, but now, he just wanted to hear her voice. To listen to her chatter on about her knob of a little brother. She's human and normal. And her life was human and normal. She didn't know how close the world had come to ending. Or about monsters, like him. Or about all the evil that walked around in the world. Iris made everything...good.

He'd been talking to her for about three hours before he'd even realized it. Iris had noticed he was a little distracted and worried while they were talking. Tom managed to convince her that it was all just work stuff. Now he needed to say good night to her so he could go downstairs and sit in on a house meeting with Hal and Alex. Iris had wished she could have been there to meet Alex, finally. Tom assured her one day she would. But deep down, he hoped she would _never _meet Alex. After all , there would only be two ways for that to happen. Either, she becomes a supernatural (never!) or if she died and became a ghost herself (pray, never!).

Alex and Hal had spent the evening coming up with various plans on handling this whole situation. Or more like, arguing about it. Two individuals who were both stubborn and intelligent were never going to agree. In Alex, Hal had found someone who wouldn't back down from him. He'd always been drawn to that. Sylvie, Leo, Pearl. He had to admit though, Alex was worse. Where everyone else would just walk away from Hal and ignore him when he'd start babbling on, Alex followed him out of the room and kept the argument going. She wouldn't allow him to outwit or outsmart her. She wasn't intimidated by the fact that he'd lived an extra 500 years. To others, it seemed to make him superior in knowledge and intellect. To Alex, it just made him a fussy, eccentric old man who ironed his socks and organized eggs. She definitely wasn't afraid of him. She was attracted to him, despite it all. As he was to her. Their banter and constant disagreements seemed to strengthen that attraction. There really was a thin line between love and hate, wasn't there?

By the time Tom came back down, Hal and Alex had formulated somewhat of a plan. Mal was also with them. She had a part to play as well. She wasn't able to help them, but she was obligated to keep them alive.

"Tom, good. We were just coming up to get you. We think we may have a plan. Well, as good a plan as we could come up with. Tell us what you think." Hal was sitting on the couch facing the fireplace with Alex while Mal sat on her usual spot on the back of the other couch. "Alex was right about you not telling the werewolves about angels and such. They're likely not to believe you and think your mentally unstable."

"Yeah, so Hal and I were thinking you could just say you ran into the ghost of the man who actually killed the girl after the guy killed himself. He admitted to you what he'd done. That he just went nuts. I'm pretty sure werewolves probably know about ghosts, right? It's more plausible. What do you think, Tom?" It was the likeliest scenario Alex and Hal could come up with. No mention of angels and the world ending but they wanted to make sure it wouldn't seem that Tom had anything to do with it. "And Hal will do his whole "Lord Harry the Great" act on the vampires and order them not to go near the werewolves."

"Sounds good. Possible. I just hope they believe me. What's Mal here for?" Tom had sat on the couch next to Mal at this point.

"Well, Mal is here because Alex and I considered the possibility that neither the werewolves or vampires will coöperate and possibly turn on us. Like I said before, the werewolves will likely be agitated and Colin is an arsehole. I wouldn't put it past him to come after me. So we thought that Alex could come with me. And if it starts to look like a situation, she can rent-a-ghost me out. Now she wouldn't be able to do that with you, but Mal can get you away from the pack if they get out hand too?"

"Good idea. I was wonderin' that myself. That's gonna be four other werewolves. Milo was hard enough to deal with. Mal, you gonna fly me out of there?" Tom half jokingly turned to Mal hoping he'd finally get his flight around the neighborhood.

"Don't push it, Tom. I'll just get you out of there the same way I've done before. Now mind you, no one is going to be able to see me or hear me. I can't interfere. But I can at least keep you from being killed. So don't look to me to help reason with the pack, alright?"

"Yeah. Got it. So that's it then? We got a plan. What about a "Plan B"? Cos' if you haven't thought of anything there, I was thinking we could just go out to the woods where they'll be and just try and fight them off ourselves. I just don't know how we're going to keep any humans from coming along."

"Well, for now this all we have. I suggest we get some rest and maybe by morning we'll have something. I should probably go to Charles' early, get that out of the way. I don't want to go to the vampires nest without feeding first. I'll be less effective, I think." Hal hated bringing that up, but he needed them to know he had to do that first and foremost.

"Cool. You get your little fix. What will it be tomorrow? Blonde or brunette?" Alex couldn't help taking that little jab at him. Tom and Mal looked at her then at Hal, wondering if this was going to turn into another one of their sparring matches.

"I really wouldn't know. I prefer...never mind. I'm not going to go over the logistics of my dining habits. Good night." Hal gave Alex his usual dirty look and nodded towards Mal and Tom than headed upstairs.

"I better got some sleep, too. So, I guess I'll see you in the mornin' than. Good night." Tom got up and walked towards the stairs too.

"Night Tom."

"Good night Tom. See you in the morning." Mal turned to Alex once Tom was upstairs. "You just can't help yourself, can you?"

"What's that supposed to mean? What I said to Hal? So what. He knows how much I hate that he does that. Drinking blood. It's disgusting, even if it does keep him, you know, not so "Hal". I can't help that's how I feel."

"At least be man enough to admit what _really _bothers you about it. You know, I'm always on Hal to face up to who and what he really is. You aren't getting away with hiding either. Tom seems to be the only one who really knows himself. Even if he is a bit naïve about things, he's honest about himself. What you see is what you get." Mal had always admired Tom. His childlike qualities were what made him a better man than most.

"You're right about Tom, but wrong about me. I have nothing to hide." Alex raised a defiant chin to Mal, but couldn't quite look her in the eye.

"You know that I know what you think, right? You think Hal goes to that place and starts sucking on some weird, goth girls neck or thigh or whatever and the thought of it makes you crazy. Admit it." This time, Mal was the defiant one.

"Fine. But I realize now it has to be done, so. Whatever. You want to hang out. Play cards or something. I can't sleep and I get really bored at night. Plus, lately I've been finding myself thinking about our little trip. I'd prefer not to do that right now. How about it? A little five card stud?"

"Oh, why not? I'd just be either watching Tom or Hal snoring and moaning in their sleep or listening to you talk to yourself about what you would have liked to have done with Lord Harry that night. If you ask me, you're all a bit, uh, overstimulated."

Alex was embarrassed knowing that Mal had heard her talking herself. _That was some really personal shit._ But, oh well. Mal did end up sticking around and the two of them played cards till they noticed the sun had come up. Alex went into the kitchen to start some breakfast for Tom. She knew Hal would be...eating out this morning. Mal stayed in the livingroom thinking about their little trip as well. The answer was more and more obvious to her about how Hal and Alex crossed paths. Mal just didn't want to admit it to herself. And though her evening with Alex was exactly what Hashmal had warned her about, associating with them and being friends, she couldn't help it. The fact was, she really did like them. And as dull as they sometimes were, they were still more interesting than hanging about with her brothers. They were all business. Sometimes Mal just needed a little diversion.


	37. Chapter 42

**Being Human and all original characters belong to Toby Whithouse and the BBC. Any comments would be great. **

Chapter 42

The morning started pretty much the way it always did, with the exception of Tom's larger-than-usual appetite and Hal leaving earlier to go to Barnabas's to get his "fix" for the day. Alex kept busy puttering around the house, trying to keep her mind off of the impending confrontations. She hoped all would go well, but these were two groups of creatures who weren't exactly known for their patience and understanding. There was so much at stake. If the three of them couldn't stop this from happening, there would be nothing left. Mal left for the morning. The instant coffee and fried pork products seemed to offend her, so she'd decided to fly off to get some decent coffee and fresh air.

The decision was made to deal with this as soon as possible. The full moon was that night. The earlier the better. All they needed to do was wait for Hal to get home and they would leave straight away. That was the plan, till Hal walked in, that is, with a giant wooden box.

"Wait a minute. Hal, don't you have one these already in your room? God! On top of being completely OCD, are you a hoarder now, too?" Alex knew what this thing was. It was on old Victrola. She'd seen a few on "Antiques Roadshow" and the one sitting in Hal's room. This one was in really good shape, though. Almost like it was new.

"I am not becoming a hoarder. The Victrola I currently own doesn't work as well as it used to. Charles had this stashed away and was going to throw it out. He prefers his iTunes, apparently. But I convinced him to give it to me. I have quite a record collection. It would be nice to be able to listen to them again." Hal had set the Victrola down on the bar and opened the top to reveal the red velvet lined turn table. He than opened two small doors on the front which revealed the speaker.

"Where do you plug it in at?" Tom was looking curiously at the thing. Hal's old fashioned stuff always seemed a bit strange to him. But this was cool. Like something out of an old film.

"There is no plug, Tom. You wind it up with this handle. You just have to keep winding it to keep the record from slowing down. I'll show you how it works. I'll be right back." Hal ran upstairs like an excited kid with a new toy. Seemed as though he'd forgotten about their little mission today.

"Hal! We don't have time for this. Come on. You can play with your little toy when we get back from trying to save the world!" It was like dealing with her dad and brothers again. Alex would always lose her patience with them when they were more interested in playing a video game then finishing a chore of homework.

Mal had shown back up, to-go cup in hand. She saw the Victrola and got very excited. "Ah! Wonderful! A little entertainment before battle. That is a great idea. What records do you have?"

Hal was back, records in hand just as Mal asked that very question. He'd set them down next to the Victrola and was going through them till he'd come to a certain one that made him stop and think before placing it on the turn table. He turned the handle on the side and moved the arm to place the needle on the record. Sound quality wasn't exactly what someone in this generation would call top notch. But back in the twenties, this was hi-fi. And the song playing was a familiar one to Alex as well as Hal.

"May I have this dance?" Hal had walked over to Alex, who was sitting on the last bar stool. He'd put his right hand out and bowed. Alex took his hand and bowed her head as well before hopping off the stool.

"Come on then, Tom. Let's see if you know anything about cutting a rug." Mal grabbed Tom's hand and dragged him where there was adequate space for dancing. Close to the Victrola, along the side of the bar. Hal and Alex soon joined them.

Mal had to place Tom's hand on her waist and showed him the proper way to hold a ladies hand while dancing. She kept at least a foot of space between them and began swaying side to side and moving her feet in a side step, keeping rhythm to the song playing. "I Must Have That Man" was one of Mal's favorites. Hal and Alex were similarly posed and as far as dancing, Hal was stiffer and relied more on foot work than Mal did. He was careful to keep a his distance from Alex, for the sake of propriety of course. Alex had been trying to place this tune ever since Hal started the record. It was right there, and it bugged her to no end that she couldn't remember.

"For goodness sakes, Tom! You're such a graceful and stealthy warrior, but you can't seem to stay in rhythm with this? Come on, boy! I'm sure that girl of yours will want you to take her dancing at some point. You can do this! Try not to step on my feet anymore, please." Mal moved back and forth. She loved dancing and even this clumsy bit with Tom was great fun for her. Except for being stepped on.

Alex and Hal just looked over at the werewolf and the angel and smiled. Tom seemed to be enjoying himself as much as Mal was. His awkward movements were making Mal shake her head, but his wide smile and enthusiasm made up for it. Alex turned to look at Hal and was still trying to figure out this damned song! Where had she heard it before?!

Then, Hal pulled her closer to him and held her hand against his chest, as though he were trying to keep her from getting away. All of a sudden, Alex remembered. This was the song that had been playing at the Cotton Club, when she was under Lord Harry's spell. She hadn't been paying much attention to the song at that time because of all that was going on between them, but now, she remembered it in the background. And the way Hal was holding her right now. _Shit!_ This is how he, er, Lord Harry was holding her that night. Hal was looking at her like he had something he needed to say. Like he knew something. Like he knew!

Alex couldn't push herself away from Hal fast enough. She didn't know exactly what was going on, but it was clear she hadn't been the only one dreaming that night. But they couldn't have been dreaming the same dream at the same exact time, could they? She just stood, staring at Hal, trying to figure out what the hell was going on and why she was feeling like the only one who wasn't getting the joke.

"Alright then. Time to switch partners. You can step on Alex's feet now." Mal turned and went over to Hal who quickly held her more properly then he'd just held Alex. Tom got a hold of a still dumbfounded Alex and tried to get himself back in time with the music. As much in time as he could, anyway.

"You coward." Hal heard the words like he was being scolded. Mal looked up at him, eyebrows raised.

"I thought this would be the easiest way to approach the subject." Hal knew he was just giving an excuse, but how exactly did one tell someone they had met in another life. And that he would have probably killed her there!

"Easier for who? Well, at least you're willing to try and tell her the truth. Without encouragement from me. You're improving. Now, spin me, Hal"

The songs tempo had become a little quicker and Adelaide Hall began to scat on the record. Hal, as requested, raised Mal's hand above her head and gave her a quick a little spin before coming back and moving a little more quickly in time with the song. Mal let out a giggle that, to Hal, sounded very much like a hundred little bells ringing at the same time. Alex and Tom had to stop dancing because of what they were hearing. Alex heard wind chimes, lots of wind chimes, while Tom heard what sounded like those triangle things he'd heard played in a band once. Like little tinkling noises. As far as he could tell, hundreds of them. So this is what angels laughing sounds like, huh?

The song had finally ended and it was time to get down to business. Mal stood in front of the three friends and gave the directions of where the pack and the nest would be found. Alex and Hal had driven Tom to the edge of town and he would simply hike the rest of the way to where the pack was located. Mal would just meet him there. Alex and Hal drove the rest of the way to an abandoned building located about a quarter mile from the Fun Fair, of all places. While in the car, Hal tried to bring up what had happened in the livingroom. He knew something clicked in Alex's head, but it was obvious she was trying to avoid talking about it. She wouldn't even look at Hal after they'd danced.

"So, Alex. Did you enjoy that song I played on the Victrola? It's one of my favorites. Adelaide Hall. Do you recognize it?"

"Hal, can we just deal with one shit thing at a time, please. I don't even want to...mmm. Let's try saving the world and than after that, we can have yet another discussion about the two of us. Sound good?" Alex had way too much on her mind right now. _This _was making her head explode. _What the bloody fuck was that? Was he dreaming about that too? But he was there with other vampires so it couldn't have been a dream or fantasy or something. I doubt he'd dream about other vampires, especially those ugly bastards. Maybe a memory? But wait. How could it be a memory if she was there. He couldn't remember seeing her because he didn't really see her there, right? Did that even make any sense?_

The rest of the car ride was quiet and awkward. Alex was right, Hal thought. They did need to deal with this first. But if it all goes to shit, she would need to listen. Hal wasn't about to go to his grave (or annihilation) with anymore secrets or lies.


	38. Chapter 43

**Being Human and all original characters are the property of BBC and Toby Whithouse. Any and all comments/reviews would be greatly appreciated. I have a few OC's in this chapter. **

Chapter 43

Tom only had to walk for about 10 minutes before he started to smell them. The other werewolves, and humans as well. He knew he was headed in the right direction based on Mal's coördinates, who at that moment, appeared walking along side him.

"Hey Tom. So I see you're finding your way alright."

"Yup. There just down here. Nice out this mornin', don't you think?" Tom didn't miss living out in the wild, but he did still enjoy going for hikes and occasionally catching a bird or rabbit, which he would let go immediately.

"Oh, it's alright I suppose. I'm not exactly big on the whole "nature" thing. I prefer cities. Concrete and steel. I personally enjoy the majesty of a skyscraper over that of a very tall tree."

"Huh. Yeah. It's alright out here. Makes me think of me dad. Seems like a really long time ago now. You know. Living in the woods. Trapping our food and all. Now look where I am. Be nice if it stayed this way, you know. The world not coming to an end and all."

"You know I have no say so in that. The three of you just need to deal with this little situation with these other creatures and that will be one hurdle jumped. Right? Now remember. I will be right there next to you, just keeping on eye out. I can't help in any way. And, the other creatures won't see me or hear me. Just you. But if it starts getting, I don't know, unfriendly, I will snatch you right out of there. Okay? Are we clear?" Mal wished she could just take this whole situation and quell it herself. It would be easier to just do away with them, especially those repulsive vampires. But this is what heaven wanted. For the trinity to handle it. Why? God only knows.

"I understand. It should be fine. After all, we're all werewolves. We understand each other, I think." Tom had been excited about the possibility of getting together with an actual wolf pack. Just like the ones he had believed he and McNair were searching for all those years ago. The truth that they never actually were part of one never kept Tom from believing that werewolf packs actually did exist and that maybe he could become a part of one himself. Of course now, his life is so different, he didn't really need a pack anymore.

Tom and Mal walked just a few more minutes before they finally came upon the camp. There were two fairly large sized caravans and a couple of tents set up. A large campfire was blazing with a grill placed directly over it with some steaks and burgers grilling. Tom could smell that deer meat was cooking and it smelled really good to him right now, despite having had a large breakfast before leaving the house. There a small boy, looked to be about six, playing in the area in front of the caravans and two women were going in and out of them carrying utensils and dishes they were taking over to a picnic table placed between the caravans with a mesh netting tent over it. The little boy would chase the women back and forth through the tent. Poking at the bowls already sitting on table, causing the women to both scold him and run him out.

"Noah! Stop that right now! You're going to lose your appetite. Dinner will be ready soon. We're just waiting on daddy, Uncle Robert and the boys to get back. Behave yourself." The woman carrying the dishes patted the boy on his behind to scoot him out then went about setting the table.

"Yes, mummy. Can I go to the pond and catch fish?" The little boy, Noah, looked up at his mother with a pleading look on his small, round face.

"No. Wait till later when daddy can take you." The woman turned her head in the direction that Tom and Mal were coming from and saw Tom right away. Mal, of course, couldn't be seen by anyone, except the boy! _Ooh. Forgot about that! _

"Can I help you? Are you lost? Best not come 'round here looking for trouble. My husband and 'er husband and their two very large sons will be back any minute."

"I'm not here to make trouble. Promise. Me name's Tom. Tom McNair. I was wanting to speak to your husbands actually. I'm like them. You know." Tom approached the women and boy slowly and put his hand out. Both the women noticed the scratch on Tom's head and knew immediately what he meant.

"Oh. A'right then. Well, why don't you sit down and wait for them than. They should be back in a minute. They just walked down to the town to get some things to go with our meal. Full moon, big appetites. But you know that, don't ya?" The first woman shook Tom's, then the second woman. The little boy also shook his hand, very excited that a stranger had come to join them.

It was no surprise the men had simply walked down to the town. Where they were camped was not that far from the edge. If the werewolves were planning to deal with the vampires around here, it wouldn't take much for the fight to spill over into the town. Especially if the police show up and turn into a quick snack for both sets of creatures. The taste for human meat and fresh blood would be a huge motivator to go into the town. This did need to be stopped. Tom only hoped some of the debating skills he'd picked up from Allison would be enough to convince the pack to maybe leave the area.

The women were named Josephine and Joanna. They were sisters who were married to the two men who both happened to be werewolves. Josephine explained to Tom how the two families had been out camping and that the brother-in-law's had wandered off, drunk, during the night. The wives didn't think anything of it and were glad they didn't have to deal with them. She'd wished they could have taken it back though. That particular night, there had been a full moon. While the men were out in the woods, they came across a werewolf that attacked both of them. Robert Parsons, Josephine's husband and John Bachus, Joanna's husband, were both fairly large men and were able to fight the werewolf off. But not before it scratched the two of them. Robert on his thigh and John on his back. That had been five years back. Since then, the two families have lived together, never staying in one place too long so as not to arose suspicion when farm animals and property would get damaged every month, like clockwork. They also talked about how Josephine's sons were turned. A story Tom already knew from what Mal had already told him, Hal and Alex. They didn't say very much about Joanna's daughter being killed, though. Just that they had a child who'd died recently.

Tom sat on the picnic bench, just listening the story of how these two families lives were turned upside down while Mal stood along side him, just waiting to see if she would be needed in all this. While she stood there though, she noticed little Noah staring at her. She was able to control being seen by just about anyone, human or supernatural, but children. They were primarily God's domain. The little boy just stared at her and tilted his head back and forth as though he were trying to figure something out.

"What you lookin' at, son?" Joanna was Noah's mum. She'd noticed his fascination with an area of the tent, but there was nothing there.

Mal put her finger to lips to signal to to the boy not to say anything. Hopefully, he'd obey.

"Nothing mummy. Just a bug. Can we eat now?" Ah, good boy!

Just at that moment, four large men approached the camp. And by large, they were _fucking_ large.

"Oh good. Here are the men folk now!" Josephine's playful sarcasm and laughter told Tom that these were the very men they had just been talking about. And the two additional giants Josephine's sons, Andrew and Robert Jr.

"Oh my God. Look at the size of 'em. Mal, I seriously hope you can get me out of 'ere if anything goes wrong. 'Cos those blokes'll tear me into four pieces with their bare hands." Tom whispered to Mal as soon the women and the boy had run out of the tent to greet the returning "men folk".

"Wow. They are rather large, aren't they. They must eat well. Don't worry, Tom. Anything happens, I will get you out of here like lightning. You should probably stop talking to me though. They can't see me, well, except the boy. But the adults will think you're mental talking to yourself like this." Mal couldn't help be slightly impressed by these men. They reminded her of the nephilim. Off-spring to angels who had fornicated with human women. They were giants among humans and great warriors. Unfortunately, they could be willful, arrogant and destructive. They were also abominations. God had wiped them out during the great flood of this existence and the angels who'd fathered them were cast out of heaven for disobeying. It was a bad time in angel history.

"Oh my God. Look at them"

"Tom! Get a grip. It'll be fine. Just remember to focus. Remember why you're here."

"Focus. Right. Focus. I really wish they weren't so big, though." Tom's thoughts were also going to what these men looked like once completely transformed. Werewolves were already quite large. _They_ must make a terrifying sight to behold.


	39. Chapter 44

**Geez, another long chapter. Sorry. But this even got interesting to me. Being Human and all original characters are property of Toby Whithouse and BBC. Any comments/reviews would be greatly appreciated. A few OCs here.**

Chapter 44

Hal and Alex parked the car four blocks from the location Mal indicated. It was in an area one would refer to as the"bad side" of town and Hal didn't want to chance the car being stolen. And if they had to make a hasty retreat (Alex rent-a-ghosting them out of there), he didn't want the car left anywhere near where Colin could get to it.

They walked the three blocks till they came upon the address. The building itself looked like an old store front, long since abandoned, along with several other structures surrounding it. The windows and door were boarded up. Hal couldn't help notice the strong smell of urine and garbage wafting through the air. Even Alex got a faint whiff of something nasty. Hal's senses were in complete chaos. It figures a vampire like Colin would choose to reside here. This is exactly what he expected.

"Have you dealt with this Colin character before? I mean, how bad do you think he's going to be to deal with?" Alex just needed to get an idea of how bad the situation could get if Hal was unsuccessful in reasoning with these vampires.

"I've never met him. He was sired by a vampire who was, in the past, under my command. He was turned as a joke. Knowing Fergus and his sense of humor, this Colin has little to no redeeming qualities to him. The more pathetic, the funnier it would have been."

With everything boarded up in the front, they had to go around to the back of the building to find a way in. Once there, it wasn't difficult to open a back door leading inside. Bad as the outside was, the inside of this place was even more disgusting and foul. Broken glass and furniture. Dirty water all over the floor. At least they hoped it was water. And pray to God that was mud down there. Graffiti on the walls. And it was quite dark so it was difficult to see that, as they were looking for Colin and his nest, someone was watching them. Alex found a doorway with stairs leading up to the second floor of the shop. Probably the residence area fo the shop owners at one time.

"Hal, look. Maybe they're upstairs. Doesn't seem like anybody's down here. Let's go."

Hal went first and grabbed Alex's hand to lead her up with him. Once they reached the top of the stairs, it was clear there had been someone living there recently. A couple of oil lamps, still lit, illuminated the room enough to see old, discarded take-away boxes and beer bottles laying all over. There was also drug paraphernalia laying about as well as jars filled with...blood.

"Geez. Are they still doing drugs even though they're vampires? Do the drugs even have any effect on them?" This was a new vampire fact Alex wasn't prepared for. But then, Hal had mentioned to Ian once that alcohol dulled the mind. And of course, there's his thing with kia-ora, even though she and Tom still didn't know what that did to him. So maybe drugs _can_ have an effect on vampires. Oh God.

"Unfortunately, the blood lust amplifies everything. Every desire. You can lose control quite easily, as you know. Their dependency on drugs is probably worse now than before. This is a very, very bad thing. I'm not sure this is even worth trying. I think just staking them is our best option." Hal's position as an Old One had made him a good judge of vampires. And as judge, jury and executioner of, literally thousands of vampires, the simplest solution was often the best one.

"Hal, we don't even know how many there are. I don't have any experience staking and with just one of you, we don't exactly have an advantage here. Just do your "Lord Harry" thing. _Make _them obey you. As bossy as you are at home, you shouldn't have a hard time of it."

"Alright. I wonder where they are. I would prefer not having to be here any longer than necessary. As soon as we get home, I shall have the longest, hottest shower I have ever had." Hal was nearly dizzy from the filth in the place.

"We're right 'ere. Well, well, well. What do we have here? "Lord Harry". Colin Byer appeared out of nowhere. As dark and dank as the place was, he was probably just standing in front of them the whole time.

He was a sight! Alex had assumed that all vampires were as dapper and well maintained as Hal was. Colin looked like he stepped out of the film "Trainspotting". And when his "recruits" stepped out, four boys (literally, boys) and a young woman, to Alex, it looked like the full cast of the film. They were a scary, hot mess. Maybe Hal was right about just staking them and getting out of that shit hole.

"Fergus told me 'bout you. You're like royalty or somethin', right? Chums, we should be bowin' down. This is the great Lord Harry. Conquerer of virgins across the land and enforcer to the Old Ones. So, your lordship. What can we do for you today? And what's this about staking me and me merry men, and lady? We not proper enough?" Colin sneered with contempt towards Hal. Then he saw Alex standing next to him. "What the fuckin' balls is that?"

"I'm a ghost." Alex was trying to hold it together, but he really was disgusting.

"A ghost? Huh! Look at that, will ya. Hey. You're pretty. How's 'bout you come and haunt me for a bit, huh?" God, he was repulsive. And when he smiled at Alex, all she could see were the _remnants _of teeth. What was left were stained brown and barely looked like teeth. Her own corpse had better dental hygiene than this piece of shit.

Alex held Hal's hand tighter and took a step back to create more distance between her and Colin. The other vampires had started circling the two of them. This was not what she was counting on happening. Being ganged up on. These creatures looked high. Alex doubted lack of sleep caused their eyes to be so red and of course there was their twitchy and anxious behaviour. They were fucked up. Which made them even more unpredictable and dangerous. And Colin seemed to be worse off then the rest. Which made him the one Alex feared the most right now.

"Colin! I'm here to speak to you regarding the meeting you're having with some werewolves tonight. You need to avoid going out to those woods. Leave the werewolves be. I will handle them myself. Do you understand?" Hal used his best "Hal" tone. As commanding and arrogant as Alex ever heard him sound. Bossing people around at the hotel helped keep him in practice.

"Fuck off! Those fuckin' hounds 'ave been stalking us for weeks. Talkin' 'bout we killed their little girl. They fuckin' beat the shit out of Edgar last week, didn't they?" Colin looked to a red-headed boy standing to Hal's left. He had bruises that were still healing all over his face as well as scars.

"Never mind all that. Just back off from this. It was a misunderstanding that I will settle. Do not go out to those woods tonight or I will be forced to deal with you as well." Hal managed to stay focused despite the filth surrounding him. Any other circumstance, he would be running out the door.

"Like I said. Fuck. Off. We're takin'care o' those mutts ourselves. Jeremy stole some knives with silver blades. Huh. In all the films, werewolves don't like silver. We gonna test that out tonight." Colin looked smugly at Hal than gave an almost hungry look at Alex. She could feel her skin crawl. But that couldn't be happening. Not while she was a ghost.

"Hey ghosty. How about it, huh? Wanna stay here wit' me? I bet I'm a lot more fun than this Old One. I've got fuck tricks he's probably never even heard of." Colin moved closer to Alex and gestured two of the boys to grab Hal. The boys got a hold of him and pulled him off to the side, pulling him free from Alex's tight grip of his hand. Meanwhile, Colin stood only inches in front of Alex. He grabbed her arm, hard! Alex felt it. It hurt. And the smell of him made her want to vomit. She couldn't understand how he was doing this. She wasn't supposed to be solid! She was so frightened, she couldn't compel herself to teleport away from him.

"Ooh. You feel all squishy and cold. I wonder what the rest of you feels like?"

At that very moment, Hal broke loose from the two boys and managed to punch them both hard enough, one in the stomach and one in the face, to make them both fall back. He rushed back over to where Alex was with Colin and grabbed hold of Colin's throat. Alex hadn't noticed till he was close, but Hal's eyes were black as coal and his fangs were out, full force.

"Let her go, you fucking little piece of shit or I will rip your fucking head off myself. You won't have to worry about any werewolves." Hal had never been so angry. He thought Larry the werewolf had pushed him over the edge, but this was more then he could stand. If Alex weren't standing right there, he'd have his hand through Colin's chest, ripping his dead heart out.

"Fine. Take your little bitch, but me and mine are going to be out in those woods tonight. Try and stop us, old man. You'll be getting' a silver knife stuck up your arse." Colin immediately let Alex go and stepped away from both her and Hal looking indignant and pissed. "You think your hot shit. The Old Ones. Nobody gives a flyin' fuck anymore. You don't matter. You're just old and useless." As if they were reading Colin's mind, the vampires started to close the circle around Hal and Alex, including the two boys Hal knocked down, who finally stood up. Alex started clinging to Hal. All Hal wanted to do was kill each and everyone of them with his bare hands. But when he looked at Alex, all he saw was the fear in her eyes. He knew they just needed to get out of there, for her sake.

"Alex, I think now would be a good time to make our exit. What do you think?" He looked at Alex, eyes back to normal, fangs retracted, and a look of calm she wished she could have right now.

"Sounds like a plan. Ready?" Hal nodded and put his arms around Alex's waist. She in turn put her arms around his neck. Without even thinking, Alex looked into Hal's eyes and almost forgot what she needed to do. By the time she remembered, the vampires lunged at them. Luckily, one can rent-a-ghost pretty damned fast. They were out of that place before the vampires knew what happened.

And before Alex knew what was happening, they were back at the house...in Hal's room...next to his bed. They stood there for a minute, still holding each other. It would have been nice to stay like that for a while, especially after what just happened. But reality hit them both pretty quickly and they jumped back away from each other. Hal sat on his bed. He felt light-headed from the rent-a-ghosting. It maybe second nature to Alex, but for him, it was like going on a roller coaster ride that had gone out of control.

"That was most unpleasant. I hope you never have to do that for me again." He looked up at Alex who still looked quite frightened and shaken from the little run in.

"I'm gonna go downstairs and see if Tom's home." Alex needed distance from Hal. Being that close to him was...distracting. Aside from that, she was also still completely freaked out about what had happened with that vampire. If someone were able to grab hold of her like that, make her feel so solid, so real, why did it have to be that thing? Why did she have to feel pain from his grip? Why not be able to feel something so real that was more pleasant? Like the kiss she had with Hal. She immediately vanished, leaving Hal to fall back on his bed, just as relieved that she left as well. Alex wasn't the only who'd been distracted.


	40. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Tom's luck with the werewolves wasn't much better than Hal's and Alex's luck with the vampires. After going through the whole story of running into a ghost who'd admitted to killing the young girl and then himself, the Bachus' and the Parsons' weren't quite sure about the sanity of the young werewolf that strolled into their camp. And when Tom suggested that they vacate their plans to confront the vampires as well as vacate the campsite, John Bachus' patience had worn down. Nothing was going to stop him from killing the vampires he believed were responsible for the torture and death of his only daughter.

"Mate! Come on! Hear me out. I'm not mental. I'm telling you the truth. Haven't you ever scene a ghost before?" Tom could barely get the words out as John was tossing him around like rag doll. These men, including the sons, were about the size of the pro wrestlers Tom had seen on television. He was keeping his own temper in check, knowing the other three men would intervene on John's behalf. Not that they had to, bear of a man he was. Or giant wolf.

"John! You're going to kill him! Stop it! Noah, get out of the way before you end up getting hurt yourself!" John's wife, Joanna, was trying her best to calm her husband and to stop him from slamming Tom against the caravans, the picnic and any tree that had the misfortune of being in the line of Tom being tossed.

"Did you hear what he was talking about? Fuckin' ghosts! He's out of his daft mind. For all we know, he's in leagues with those bloody vampires. Huh! Is that it? Are you mates with those filthy creatures?!" John had Tom by the shirt, almost cutting off his air supply, while snarling right into his face.

"I only got one mate who's a vampire and he's nothing like them, I don't think?"

"Uh, Tom. You may not want to mention that you have a friend who's a vampire. It may set him off even more." Mal had been pretty much, trying to stay out of the way. She was waiting for Tom to say the word to get him out of there, but stubborn Tom never ceased to think the best in people. He just knew these other werewolves would hear him out. Even if it meant being tossed around a bit first.

"I'm good, Mal. Don't worry." Tom managed to get out between slammings.

"What the fuck did you just say? You gotta mate who's a vampire?! Which one is he?! Is he the one that killed my little Tessa?! You wanker!" At hearing the accusation, the other men moved towards Tom and John, now wanting to join in on Tom's beating.

"Nah, mate! I swear. He got nothin' to do with all that. He's me housemate. He's not in the vampire scene no more!"

"Tom! Honestly." Mal just stood, shaking her head at the thrashing that Tom was currently receiving from John Parsons, and dreading the sight of the one he would be getting any minute from all three of these giagantic men.

When Tom caught sight of Robert, Andrew and Robert, Junior coming closer, the need for survival finally kicked in.

"Yeah, Mal. I think now would be a good time to get me out 'ere, what ya think?"

"Listen to him talking to himself. He really is off his nut. Probably best to put you out of your misery. Than, we can go track your mate down and do the same to him!" John slammed Tom to grown and had his fist ready to smash into him when, in an instant, Tom just vanished. John was still kneeling on the ground where he had Tom pinned, as he and the men, women and the little boy looked all around. Robert's sons ran back and forth trying to see if they could find where he'd run off to. Or at least pick up his scent.

"The lady took him away, mum." Noah couldn't keep his secret any more.

"What lady? Hush Noah. Your daddy's in a mood. Best stear clear." Joanna grabbed the little boy and headed into their caravan, followed by her sister, Josephine, leaving the men outside to search for the missing werewolf.

Tom and Mal appreared in the livingroom of Honolulu Heights about the same moment Alex popped in from upstairs.

"Tom! Oh my God! What's happened to you?" Alex's concern was justified. Tom looked like he'd been thrown out of an airplane.

"Ah, I'm good. Don't worry."

Hal came down the stairs and was shocked at Tom's state. He'd assumed the werewolves would be less than receptive to the idea of backing away, but he never thought they'd get this upset.

"Tom! Are you alright? What the hell did they do to you?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Swear. It was actually just the one. The dad of the girl. If all four of 'em have had at me, I think I'd be dead. Do we got any ice in the kitchen?" Tom had laid down on the couch, touching the left side of his face, where it seemed to be the most painful

"I'll go get you some ice, Tom. Just lay there, okay." Alex simply walked into the kitchen and got some ice out the freezer, wrapping the pieces in a dish cloth. She walked back into the livingroom and placed the homemade icepack on Tom's face.

"Uhhh. Thanks. That feels better."

"No problem. I'm gonna go upstairs for a bit of _me_ time. I'll see you guys in little while." This time, Alex rent-a-ghosted out to prevent any prying questions about her sudden need for privacy.

"So I assume the meeting with the werewolves wasn't very successful, Tom. It would seem they weren't up to listening to reason, or that little story." Hal sat in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. It was painful just looking at Tom. These men must have brutes.

"Yeah, it didn't go too well. I don't blame them though. Daughter dying like that. Eh, so what's the matter with Alex? You two at it again?"

"No, we are not "at it again". I believe the vampires may have frightened her." Hal proceeded to tell Tom about the run-in with Colin and his nest and how he'd been able to grab Alex. Hal explained that Alex's own fear and being caught off guard likely enabled the whole thing. That she was the one who was making it possible for Colin to grab her and hurt her the way he did. Alex was a powerful ghost, very much like Annie. She still hadn't grasp how much she was capable of. Abilities she had that could take her by surprise and cause problems if she wasn't careful. The conversaton than went back to the other creatures.

"Any chance they're camp is remote enough that the vampires won't be able to find them. These particular vampires are drug addicts and were quite "stoned", believe is the term. Maybe, so much so, that they wouldn't be able to find the werewolves?" Hal had a hopeful lilt to his voice.

"Mm-mmm. The wolf smell is strong around there. I smelled them even when they wasn't at the camp. You can't miss it. I think a human could probably smell it." Tom winced everytime he'd move the dish cloth from one area of his face to another. "Don't you think you should go up and check on Alex. She looked pretty rattled."

"Maybe Mal can check on her. You two have become fast friends. Surely, you must be concerned as well."

"Oh no. Your people did this. _You _go up there and deal with her. Meanwhile, I shall be out, getting food. Watching Tom getting his head bashed in worked up an appetite. I'll be back in a bit." And with that, Mal took her two steps and disappeared.

Hal tilted his head back in frustration and sighed. Of anyone, Mal should know best that he should be last one to try to comfort Alex. He'll likely make more of a mess.

"Alright. I'll go see to her. Will you be alright, Tom?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good. I'm just gonna lay here till the room stops spinning."

Hal stood up and shook his head at his young friend then proceeded to go to the stairs. In his mind, he was trying to come up with some kind of script. But what does one say to a female ghost trying to help save the world from destruction, whose just been accosted by some drug addled vampires?


	41. Chapter 46

**Are you bored yet? Please let me know. Any and all comments/reviews greatly appreciated. Being Human and all original characters are property of Toby Whithouse and BBC.**

Chapter 46

Hal reluctantly approached the door to the attic, knowing this is where Alex would be hiding herself. She seemed to come up here a lot lately, often with Mal, chatting away about whatever females chat about he supposed. If she wasn't here, than she would be in Annie's old room. She didn't seem to want to claim any of the other bedrooms. Probably because they all had beds in them and she just didn't need another reminder of something she couldn't do anymore. Sleep. At least Annie's room only had the chair and couple of other things in it.

For Alex though, Annie's room was still Annie's room. The attic, despite having been Eve's room, had a warm peaceful feel to it. The sun came through the window just the right way and she could almost feel the warmth. Sometimes, she swore she could smell that baby smell from the blankets and nappies still laying in the crib. There was also the added bonus of the boys never really wanting to be there. Too many memories. This was a perfect place for her to be alone.

Hal knocked lightly on the door, almost hoping she wouldn't hear, but Mal's word's crept in his brain, like a bad song you can't get out of your head. 'Man up'. He knocked again and when he didn't get a response the second time, he slowly opened the door and poked his head in.

"Alex? Are you in here? Tom and I were concerned. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." He stepped in and found Alex sitting on the floor in front of the couch, legs crossed, fiddling with a piece of thread or string between her fingers. Hal walked over and sat on the couch next to her, being careful not to get too close.

"I'm fine. I just needed a little time to think." Alex sighed, still playing with the thread. "What the hell was that, Hal? How did that vampire do that? Grab me. It hurt, you know. I thought I couldn't feel. I haven't been able to really feel anything up to now. At least not anything worth feeling." She looked up at Hal hoping he wouldn't realize what she was talking about.

"I believe he caught you off guard. You felt threatened and afraid. All that combined could have made you solid _enough_ for Colin to be able to handle you like that. And as far as what you felt, the pain. I honestly believe it was just an echo. A memory of pain. Maybe someone grabbed you that way when you were alive and you felt that?"

"I did have this boyfriend. Turned out not to be the nicest guy. He did grab my arm like that once. Scared me at first. Then it pissed me off, so I punched him in the nuts. My dad had a go at him after I told him what had happened. Needless to say, that relationship ended soon after." Alex had a far off look as she thought about that incident. That bloke actually made Hal seem like marriage material..._erm, sort of. _

"Yes. I don't doubt any man laying his hands on you would regret ever getting out of bed that day." Hal chuckled a bit. He always knew Alex was a strong and self sufficient young woman. He liked that about her. Damsels in distress were exhausting and he never had the patience for them.

"Well, it does depend on _how _a man lays his hands on me, and who. Might be worth staying in bed for." Alex leaned her head against the couch, still looking up at Hal, biting down on her bottom lip and giving him a wink. As if the tone in her voice when she was saying that wasn't enough to send his head in a tailspin, did she have to do that! "Just playing! I think you've been celibate too long, Hal. So, I wasn't really being hurt than. That's good to know. I wonder if that's how Hatch trapped me in my coffin. He definitely caught me off guard and had me completely shit scared. I don't remember ever being trapped in anything like that before though. Oh well. Hey, do you think that whole being solid thing would happen if I felt...other things. You know, happiness or sadness. Maybe if I were feeling very, very randy. I mean, could I cause my body to become solid again?"

"I...really don't know about those emotions. You weren't exactly solid though. To the average person, you would feel, well, like Colin said, squishy." Hal face twisted at having to use a word that, to him, wasn't a proper word to describe anything. But he knew Alex had a fondness for those words, so.

"Squishy? Squishy like what? A fat man's belly or what?"

"Much like snow, I believe. A little cold like snow too, coincidently. At least that's what Annie told me once. She, apparently _was _able to make herself 'solid' quite a bit. Maybe, depending on how long you're here, well, depending on how long we're all here, you _can _learn to control your incorporeal body to be...corporeal. Sort of." Hm. This has never occurred to him. Interesting.

"That sounds like a plan. Oh, speaking of plans. Have you, Tom and Mal come up with a Plan B yet. Since our negotiations didn't exactly pan out the way we hoped."

"No, unfortunately Tom is downstairs waiting for his head to stop spinning, and Mal worked up an appetite, so nothing has been discussed yet. Rather strange that an angel eats, don't you think?" Hal was always curious about that. Mal ate and drank. _Must just be for the taste. _

"Hal, who cares. We have to come up with something." Alex was also having a difficult time keeping her thoughts on the situation at hand, important as it was. She kept thinking about the possibility of being solid. Squishy. Whatever. It would be as close to human as she could get. Tom was lucky. He was human _most _times. Hal, well, he was at least solid. Very solid from what she had seen when his shirt was off. She was the least human as far as she was concerned. She existed less here. She could change that. Maybe. They just needed to make sure the world didn't blow up before she got a chance to practice.

Both Hal and Alex had gotten lost in their own thoughts. Alex had actually laid an arm and her head on Hal's lap before she even realized it. Hal barely felt her, but did feel comfort in this small gesture of trust on her part. He liked the idea of being leaned on by someone (no pun intended). Both she and Tom did that sometimes. It made Hal feel like part of all this. This craziness. This family.

"Ooh. Sorry Hal. I wasn't thinking. I just started drifting off." Alex slid her arm off Hal's lap and tried to hide the blush she was sure was on her face.

"It's fine. I'm afraid I was drifting too." Hal got up from his spot on the couch and walked to Eve's crib, looking down at the quilt and blankets. He picked up a nappy and smiled at how small it was. Then he picked up one of the blankets, put it to his nose and took a long breath in. "It's amazing. That baby smell. I miss it sometimes. Well, when her nappy was clean anyway."

Alex got up and joined him. They were both standing next to the crib, looking down into it like the baby was still there.

"I know that what happened was meant to happen and everything. But I just wish that maybe Eve could have met her fate a different way. I mean, getting blown up, it was just so harsh."

"It wasn't exactly the way to go, no. But circumstances being what they were. Annie did the only thing she could have done. Blowing up Stoker's with Eve and the Old Ones. It almost seemed like fate." Hal was looking at Alex as he was speaking. But when he finished his sentence, his expression seemed to change, as though he'd just realized something.

"What is it, Hal? You gotta funny look on your face."

"I think I just thought of Plan B. We need to get Tom up. He's the only one that knows what to do."

"Knows what to do about what? What's your plan?" Hal looked down into the crib and back at Alex. "What? You're gonna blow up a baby?"

"No! Don't be ridiculous. Hopefully, no more innocent people will be hurt. In fact, if we do this right, the only crimes we'll be committing will be a little vandalism and destruction of private property. Come on. Let's get downstairs." Hal grabbed Alex's hand (something he seems to be doing a lot lately) and the two of them headed out the attic door.


	42. Chapter 47

**Consider this chapter my version of procrastination. Still trying to figure out how the hell you write out a werewolf/vampire brawl. Maybe I need to watch Hal and Tom's fight sequence a few more times. So please forgive. Being Human and all original characters are property of BBC and Toby Whithouse. Any and all comments/reviews greatly appreciated.**

Chapter 47

Once downstairs, Hal proceeded to explain to Alex and Tom his Plan B. They would simply blow up another building. An empty, derelict one preferably, with the same surrounding it. If and when the humans start making their way to the woods to investigate whatever commotion the werewolves and vampires made, Alex could just rent-a-ghost to the building and detonate the bomb, causing the humans to turn around to find out where the explosion was coming from, there by completely diverting them from the creature match. At least, Hal hoped it would divert them from the creature match.

"What?! You want me to go blow up a building? Well what the hell is going to happen to me?" Alex wasn't especially keen on this idea. Standing in the middle of a building engulfed in hellfire was not her idea of a fun Saturday night.

"What do you mean what happens to you? As you keep pointing out, you're already dead. I doubt fire will have any effect on you." These details hadn't exactly struck Hal when devising this plan. But with less then 12 hours till the full moon, this was the best he could come up with.

"You doubt? Huh, that's comforting. Besides, look what happened to Annie. She didn't come back. Hopefully she went through her door, but if not, what happens?" Alex had a pleading look on her face. She wanted more definite answers than just the guess that Hal had. It was her existence after all. She still had some things to deal with. She wasn't ready to chuck it all in yet. Shit, that's why she wanted to save the freakin' world.

Hal hadn't considered the possibility of Alex's door showing up. Or not. No one really did know exactly what had happened to Annie. It was just always assumed she passed through her door. That eliminating the Old Ones and preventing Eve from becoming an adult was her unfinished business. But it wasn't as though she sent a sign to Hal and Tom. Hal also wasn't prepared for the idea of letting Alex go. Not yet. It was too soon.

"If your door shows up, just don't go through. Just, stay 'ere with us. Right Hal." Tom's suggestion made it unanimous. No one wanted Alex to leave.

"You could...stay. If you wanted to, that is. It would be nice."

"Nice? Thanks, Hal. I really feel the love there. Besides, we still don't know if that _is _what happened to Annie. Let's call Mal. She would know, right?"

Mal popped up just Alex began to call her. She hated being "beckoned." She wasn't a labrador after all.

"Oh good, there you are. Mal, we need to know what happened to Annie when the building blew up. Did she go through her door or what? And I need to know if my door is going to come if I go along with this scheme of Hal's."

"I can tell you for sure that Annie most certainly did go through her door, unscathed. As to whether your door will appear, I can't tell you. I am no longer privy to future events concerning the three of you. Apparently, my superiors feel I've shared too much with you all. I guess I wasn't supposed to do that." Mal gave an exasperated sigh. She'd had restrictions placed on her before. It cut into her fun something awful, which was something she didn't quite appreciate.

"Okay. Well, at least we know what happened to Annie, so that's good. It means nothing will happen to me then. I just have to decide if I want to go through my door if it pops up. So we do this. Right?" Alex looked at both Tom and Hal. Both of their shoulders had slumped slightly and they both looked worried. While this seemed like a decent plan and was for, regrettably, the greater good, having this be Alex's possible unfinished business and not coming home was going to be a huge loss for them. Neither of them could picture being in that house without her. Hal's barely beating heart felt like it had sank to his feet. He really hadn't thought this plan through.

"Alright. We'll go around and pick up the supplies for Tom to build the bomb and while he's doing that, Alex, you and I can go scout out a location to place it in. Mal, any thoughts on this?" Hal had hoped for any alternative to this. It was dangerous and stupid. And he may lose one of his best mates in the process. Maybe Mal could provide some alternative solution.

"Your plan sounds good. I'm sure an explosion like the one at Stoker's should occupy the humans and prevent any run-ins with the other creatures. It should be fine." She just looked at Hal, who was clearly annoyed with her for not trying to stop this.

"Great. So let's be off then. We have a lot to do and not much time. Not to mention the fact that Tom is going to start getting a little anxious here. How you holding up Tom?" Alex sat next to Tom on the couch and touched his face to make sure the swelling had finally gone down.

"Uh, I'm good. We do need to 'urry though. It's gonna start gettin' harder to concentrate. Hate to be building a bomb an not be fully there, you know."

"Very well. Let's go. Supplies then location. Shit! I forgot. The car, remember. We have to go back and get it." Hal did not want to do another rent-a-ghost with Alex, but it would be the quickest way, unless he could get Mal to send him there.

"Sorry. Can't do that. It would be considered helping and I'm in enough trouble behind the three of you. Have Alex take you. Quickest way, like you said or thought."

Hal sighed and waited for Alex to get up and walk over to him. She stopped just a few inches from him and they both just looked at each other as though they were waiting for the other to make a move. Alex decided to take control of the situation and stepped forward, closing the gap between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and Hal instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and the two of them were gone in an instant. Once they arrived at their destination, standing in the street next to Hal's car, the awkwardness returned and they immediately let each other go, putting enough space between them to help calm the feelings they had from the quick but intimate contact. Wouldn't have been so bad, but they'd had to do that earlier. That and the contact with each other in the attic. They'd never touched each other this much. Not in the span of time since Alex first became a ghost, much less in one day. And it was only half past ten in the morning.

They drove back to the house to pick up Tom for the supply run and dropped him off with all the bomb making materials couple of hours later. Everyone felt a bit nervous having him do this at the house, but they no longer had access to the cafe and when they'd driven past the hotel to see about using the kitchen there, there were workmen doing some overtime to have the place ready for the grand re-opening. Tom would just have to be extra careful and keep the back door open for ventilation. And pray none of the neighbors smelled anything funny coming from the house.

Meanwhile, Alex and Hal drove around Barry just trying to find an old abandoned building that didn't have any people around for at least half a mile or more. When they couldn't find anything in the industrial area and decided the outlying areas would be too far out, they headed to the docks. Where else. There, they were actually able to find a small warehouse not very far from the rubble of Stoker's. It was empty with a leasing agents sign posted in the front. Since it was Saturday, there were no people except for a security guard who was posted at the entrance of the docks a good distance off. It was the perfect place. This was it. This is where there plan would come to fruition...and where Alex's door might present itself. This could be, literally, the beginning of the end for the housemates.


	43. Chapter 48

**Well, let me know if your bored yet. Any comments, reviews, suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Being Human and all original characters are property of BBC and Toby Whithouse.**

Chapter 48

After getting back to the house, Hal did what he could to aid Tom in the final stages of preparing the bomb. Alex kept busy by assembling whatever weapons would be needed for that night's events. Stakes, a couple of hunting knives, crucifixes and something Tom had that looked like a spear with a wolf carving on one end. A gun seemed like a good idea, but Hal pointed out that bullets would be useless on both werewolves and vampires and would most likely aggravate them even more. Mal had been called up, for what, she wasn't sure. But all this was out of her hands anyway, so she simply excused herself from the preparations. The possibility of contacting Rook to handle the situation had been brought up, but after what he'd done to Natasha and his part in the devil's resurrection, nobody really wanted him around or anywhere near this.

The immediate plan was to stake the vampires (they were all useless and never should have happened, according to Hal) and try to lure the werewolves far away enough to prevent them from going into the town. The stakes and crucifixes would be enough for the vampires and the knives would be there in case the werewolves got out of hand. They still weren't sure what either set of creatures could do to Alex. She just needed to keep her cool as much as possible to prevent another incident like the one at the vampires nest. She couldn't allow herself to be "squishy" again.

After several hours, the bomb was finally done. Alex rent-a-ghosted it to the empty building and set it up directly in the middle of the façade. Tom had warned her to be extra careful. In his current heightened state, he may have added a little extra this and that to the mixture. Which would mean a bigger explosion, but not too much bigger...he hoped.

"What do you mean 'you hope'? How much bigger of an explosion are we looking at here, Tom? We have to make sure no humans are hurt, otherwise what's the point of trying to prevent all this." Hal trusted Tom's skills when it came to anything battle related. McNair had taught him quite well since he was boy, after all. But even Hal could see an edge to Tom that he normally wouldn't notice. He knew it was because the wolf was anxious and ready to come out. It knew it was almost his turn.

"It should be fine. Besides, you said it. There's no one on the docks today. I just hope Alex doesn't drop it or nothin'"

Alex popped in and plopped herself down on the couch. The stress of carrying a high-powered explosive device apparently was a bit much for her. "Okay. So it's all set up. You give me the signal tonight and I go blow that shit up. Are you two alright?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna go upstairs and call Iris. Wish I could go see her before tonight. Be back.." Tom ran upstairs but with less enthusiasm than he normally had when he knew he was going to speak to Iris.

Hal and Alex had almost forgotten about her and how happy Tom has been lately because of her.

"Oh, I really hope this plan of yours works. Poor Tom. Everytime something good comes his way, all hell breaks loose. Ha, literally." Alex couldn't help the silly jokes. It helped her ease her own tension. But it couldn't help get the stick out of Hal's arse.

"That's not funny. It'll be fine. We can do this. We have to do this." Hal looked at Alex and asked the one question he'd been dreading to ask all day. "Have you decided if you're going through your door. If it appears, I mean." Alex only shrugged.

The rest of the day seemed to go by quickly. Before they knew it, it was a little after seven in the evening. According to an internet site Alex found, the moon would be full at 20:06 and set at 04:08 the following morning. This was going to be a really long night. They headed out, putting the gear Alex and put together in one of Tom's large duffel bags, in the car trunk and drove out towards the woods.

They left the car at the edge of town and walked the rest of the way towards the designated spot. Hal now knew what Tom was talking about as far as the smell of the werewolves. It was strong, pungent and unmistakable. It was as though they'd marked they're territory. They'd gotten to the spot where Tom knew the families camp had been set up. He saw that the caravans were no longer there, but the men were sitting around the campfire. Tom signaled for Hal to stay back otherwise they were liable to attack him. When Hal and Alex got a good look at the size of the men, it was easy to take Tom's advice. And wise.

"What the fuck are you doing back here? And who's she? What is she?" The elder Robert Parsons got up and walked toward Tom and Alex, looking at Alex curiously. He knew something wasn't right with her.

"This is me mate, Alex. She's a ghost. I told you. They're real. I really wish you would all just forget about all this and just leave. There's no need for a fight." Tom had to give it one last go. He wouldn't be who he was if he didn't.

"She's a ghost, huh. Well, that's all fine and good. But those bloody vampires killed John's girl. We know it! They're not gonna get away with it. And you're not stopping us. You try, you'll get it as bad as them. You and your little girlfriend, Casper here." Robert wasn't backing down. He and the other men looked on edge. What with less than a half an hour till the full moon, it was no surprise.

"Fine mate. I'll be right here too. Keeping this from spilling over. You're gonna be puttin' innocent people at risk. Doesn't that mean anything to ya."

"You mean humans? They'd sooner hunt us down and skin us. Our wives are the only decent people we know. And little Noah. If they don't want to get hurt, they should just stay out of our way." Robert turned around to join the other men when a sound, and a smell in the distance caught his attention. "They're here."

Sure enough, Colin and his five recruits came out of the woods. They'd come from the opposite direction as Tom and Alex. Likely watching the men. Knowing Colin and his kind, they'd probably planned to ambush them before they transformed.

"Look at this now. Hey doggies. Want some biscuits." Colin let out an annoying cackle and through a box of dog biscuits at the men. He really was a little shit. "And what else do we have here? Hey, aren't you Lord Harry's little ghost bitch. I suppose that means the old man's 'round somewhere."

"I'm right here, Colin. I warned you. If you go through with this, I'd be here to stop you. So here I am." Hal stepped out of his side of the woods and stood between Tom and Alex. While he was hidden away, he'd slipped three stakes in the back of his belt and two more he managed into an inside pocket of his jacket. He also had a couple of crucifixes in his trouser pocket. Thank God they didn't affect him.

"Uh! You fucking arsehole! So, what? You're with this wanker _and _your little girlfriend. _Hahaha. _What? You two take turns or do you do her at the same time? Very kinky! A vampire, a werewolf and a ghost! Maybe you're not as borin' as you look, old man." The four boys and girl all laughed along with Colin. They all looked worse now then they did earlier. Hal guessed they'd done more drugs before getting here, which will make them even more reckless and stupid. He'd use that to his advantage. It could also make them more dangerous, though. That he'd need to watch out for.

"Filthy, disgusting monster. You're going to pay for what you did to my daughter!" John Bachus had to be held back by his friend and one of Robert's sons. He just wanted to get his hands around the little pigs throat and be done with it.

"I keep tellin' you! We didn't do shit to your little bitch! But you keep fuckin' wit' us, and beat the shit out of one of me boys. So fuck it! We're doing this, just to get you out of me fuckin' face. You know we found a pond out yonder. I heard werewolves don't like water. Maybe we'll throw yous in an' see if doggies can swim, eh?" Colin took off his jacket and threw it down on the ground, as did two of the boys.

During the whole macho display of monsters, Hal had checked his watch and noticed that it was only five more minutes till the full moon. "Tom! Five minutes till show time."

Tom nodded and began taking off his clothes. The other werewolves, checking their own watches, began doing the same. Despite the situation, Alex couldn't help but be impressed by the half-naked men standing just a few feet from her. Especially the younger Parsons boys. She did have a thing for rugby players and these boys could definitely pass. Hal noticed her eyes widen slightly and the blush on her cheeks.

Hal tilted his head in the way he does when he's annoyed by a someone. "Really?"

"What?"

"Do you really think _now _is a good time for that?"

"Good a time as any." Alex quipped back.

Within the next few minutes, the transformation began. Alex didn't know what terrified her more. The screams of pain coming from the five werewolves or the sight of the transformation itself. It was horrible! They were bleeding from their fingers and toes where the claws her extending. You could literally hear bones cracking as the their bodies were changing. Their faces were the worse thing though. They started to look less and less like men and more like the creatures they'd been cursed to become. The sight must have been new to the vampires as well. All six, including Colin, looked completely stunned. And Colin was quiet, which was no simple feat. One of the boys apparently couldn't handle what he was witnessing because he ran as though he were being chased by the devil himself.

"Gordy! You spineless little fuck! I'm gonna get your arse later, watch!" Colin called after the terrified boy. By the time he'd turned back around, the werewolves transformation was complete. There stood five werewolves. Gigantic and frothing at the mouth. Tom was easily distinguished by the lighter coloring of his fur, especially compared to the others. They all had the same black fur. The older ones had slight grey scattered through their hide. Much like in their human forms. All had black hair, but the older men had a bit of grey.

It was finally time. The young vampires all pulled out silver knives from their pockets. Hal pulled out a couple of stakes and handed one to Alex, who just looked at it like a piece of technology she didn't know how to work. She'd have to figure this out though. And quick!


	44. Chapter 49

**Seriously crossing my fingers on this chapter. Please let me know how I'm doing so far. Would be great. Being Human and all original characters property of Toby Whithouse and BBC. I have a few OCs here.**

Chapter 49

Hal and Alex had stepped away from Tom during his transformation. They stood watching as the wolf padded towards the other werewolves growling and sneering. The other wolves though were busy eyeing the vampires standing in front of them. They paid no attention to Tom. Then the four wolves began to howl, just like in the films. Loud and terrifying. Of course the humans would hear this, how could they not. Before anyone knew what was happening, Colin let out a savage scream and went lunging after the werewolves.

"Fuck 'em up!" Colin took a running start and jumped, aiming himself for one of the younger werewolves, knife above his head, ready to hit its target. As soon as he came down, the knife plunged into the chest of the wolf. The wolf fell to the ground, and once there, Colin got on top of it and stabbed it at least four more times. As soon as he was sure it was dead, he pulled out his knife and cackled like a wild hyena. The other wolves had gone after the other vampires who were screaming and yelling while trying to fend off the huge creatures. In the mess of it all, Tom had managed to make his way between the vampires and wolves and Hal and Alex circled around so that they were positioned behind the vampires.

Tom was really getting it from both sides. The vampires were slashing their knives around wildly, going for anything. A couple of them had slashed Tom several times along his back and chest. The wolves were clawing and biting him as he was trying to pull them away from the vampires. Hal had begun hand to hand combat with Colin, who'd already stabbed him twice with the knife that was still covered in werewolf blood. The sting of the wounds was making it difficult for Hal to concentrate on staking Colin.

"Did you really think it'd be that easy to kill me. Stupid old man! You're not takin' me down." Then suddenly, a werewolf paw came bursting out of Colin's stomach and retracted back. One of the older wolves had gotten him. Hal rammed the stake with two hands straight to Colin's chest. He soon turned to a pile of dust and dirty clothes on the ground. Alex was having her own issues. She was trying to stake the female vampire, who was surprisingly wiry. As she was doing this though, one of the other vampires took hold of her, spun her around and was about to stab her _Stupid kid!_ Just on reflex, Alex took the stake and plunged it straight into the boys chest. Almost immediately, he turned to dust and a dirty pile of clothes, like his sire.

"_Dispatch, this is car 38. On our way to investigate the source of strange noises and possible dog fighting in woods outside of town. Request back up from animal control. Do you copy?"_

"_Copy that, car 38. I'll contact animal control and have them meet you there. Will you be wantin' any other back up?"_

"_No dispatch. We'll assess the situation as we come up to the scene. We'll let you know."_

"Good job!" Hal called out as he was, now, trying to keep a werewolf from grabbing him to tear off his head. He heard something though, within in all the screaming and howling. They were sirens! "Alex, They're coming! You have to go detonate the bomb now, before they get too close! Hurry!"

"Right. I'll be back." With that, Alex rent-a-ghosted off and re-appeared at the warehouse next to the knapsack with the bomb. She took hold of the detonator button and, taking a deep breath in, slowly pushed it down with her thumb. The subsequent explosion scared the hell out her but she felt nothing. The flames around her were...strangely incredible. But scary none the less. _I wonder if this what hell looks like?_ As she was about to go back to the woods, she saw a strange sight. A door, painted white. It looked exactly like the front door to her home back in Scotland. But even stranger was the fact that in wasn't being consumed by the fire. It remained perfectly in tact. Then she realized. _Shit. This is it. This is what I was supposed to do. Fuck, I'm not ready. I have to go back and help the boys. But if the world ends, I'll just disappear into nothing. I could...I could move on. Maybe see grandpa. _Alex stood for a minute, flames dancing around her, and then she shook her head defiantly. "No. Not yet. Maybe another time." She rent-a-ghosted back to the woods, leaving her door to fade into the flames.

"_Calling all cars, calling all cars. Proceed to Barry docks. Explosion reported. Possible terrorist activity. Proceed with caution. All available cars proceed to Barry docks immediately."_

"Shit, another fucking explosion at the docks! What the hell is it with that place.?"

"_Car 38, proceeding to docks. Please cancel animal control back up. I don't want them out in those woods alone. Copy dispatch?"_

"_Copy. Cancel animal control."_

By the time Alex got back, the three remaining vampires were running for their lives from the three remaining werewolves. The had all run out into the denser part of the woods. Hal and Alex could hear blood curdling screams that probably meant the werewolves had gotten a hold of the young vampires and torn them to shreds. In the chaos of everything, no one noticed the body of the dead man laying naked in the middle of the former camp ground. He was laying face up and the two of them could see it was one of the younger men, Robert Jr. His injuries clearer now that he was a man. Apparently this is what happens to werewolves when they die. They go back to being men. Curse ended. Alex looked over and saw another werewolf, this one not transformed to a man, but laying unconscious on the ground. They could both tell it was Tom from the shade of his fur. Alex ran over to him with Hal close behind. She could see blood, but couldn't tell where the wounds were because of the fur.

"Oh, shit! Hal. Look at him. What do we do. We can't take him to the hospital. How are we going to help him?" Alex fought back tears as she knelt next to Tom on the ground. Hal joined her, unable to even really touch Tom because of his werewolf blood.

"I don't know. We need to get him home somehow though. We might be able to help him there." Hal stopped talking and began listening very carefully. "Shit. They're back. Alex, whatever happens, do not leave Tom alone, do you understand? Don't leave him. I'll, uh, I'll do my best to get back here. Just don't leave his side."

"Why? What the hell's the problem." Alex's question was answered when the three werewolves emerged out of the trees and bushes. They strolled back into the campsite and went straight to the dead boy. They sniffed at him for a bit and then began to howl. After a few moments of this, they all turned toward Hal, snarling and angry.

Hal began to slowly back away towards the opposite end of the woods away from the town. He knew they would hunt him down till the moon sets in the morning, so he needed to take them on as long a run through the woods as possible. As he backed up, the wolves padded toward him, still snarling and looking even angrier, it that was even possible. When Hal reached the edge of some dense foliage, he turned around and ran as fast as he could, wolves running after him. He called out to Alex one last time. "Don't leave him!"


	45. Chapter 50

**Sorry this is such a long chapter. Alot happened. Hope you enjoyed the fight. Any and all comments, suggestions and reviews would be greatly appreciated. Being Human and all original characters are property of BBC and Toby Whithouse.**

Chapter 50

Alex sat next to Tom all night. She would occasionally hear the other werewolves growling in the woods. They seemed to have separated as she would hear them in different parts, sometimes at the same time. But she hadn't heard anything of Hal since just after he'd taken off, giving chase to the wolves. She'd heard him screaming as though one them had gotten hold of him. But that was hours ago now and the only thing that kept her mind off Hal being dead was the fact that the wolves seemed to still be on the hunt. Or at least that's what Alex told herself. She wasn't going to go there just yet. Tom still hadn't regained consciousness and barely moved, except for the occasional twitch of his hind legs. He would sometimes groan softly and whine like a dog when it's injured or having a nightmare, but apart from that, he would just lay there.

Alex knew she would need to face the reality that this night might end with her going home alone. _Home? What home? _Tom and Hal made Honolulu Heights home. Without them, it would just be a haunted house. Then she thought about her door. Maybe this is why it showed? The fates, heaven or whoever was in charge of the doors knew Hal and Tom wouldn't make it and that Alex needed to pass on. _Stupid! _But looking down at Tom, how could she have just left them? _Fuck! _

She looked over at the body of young Robert Parsons, sprawled naked, bruised and bloody. Alex wished she had a blanket to put over him. It seemed sad to just leave him there like that. Undignified somehow. He deserved the respect of privacy in his death. She had seen his ghost pass on shortly after Hal and the other werewolves left. He'd said nothing, just looked down at his own body,seemingly unaffected by the fact that he was dead. Maybe he always knew this how it would end up.

The night dragged on. The wolves howled occasionally to one another, or at least it seemed like they were communicating with each other. Still no signs or sounds from Hal. When it became completely quiet, Alex figured it was that period in the werewolves transformation when they start to tire out, just before the moon sets and they get ready to turn back. Tom said it would happen to him all the time. So it should be almost 0400. The sun would come up after that and Tom would be back, then Alex could finally get a good look at his injuries. She would stroke the fur on his face to try to comfort him, being careful in case he woke and tried to attack her. Not that he'd really be able to do anything, maybe.

More time passed in silence, except for Tom's occasional wimpers. Alex was sitting on the ground next to him with her knees pulled up against her chest. She found herself rocking back and forth sometimes. Maybe she was subconsciously trying to comfort herself. She was still trying to avoid thinking about the possibility of ending up alone. Maybe ending up like Lady Mary! Oh, God! Not that. To take her mind off that thought, she decided to chance a quick trip back to the house to fetch a blanket for Tom and the dead boy, as well as the first aide kit. She was quick, popping into one of the empty bedrooms and taking a couple of spare blankets and then popping into the kitchen to get the kit. She was back by Tom's side in no time. She spread one blanket on Tom, just covering him from the waist down to avoid any embarrassment when he changed back (even though she had already seen him and Bobby naked once) and then walked over and covered Robert Jr.'s body. She covered his face too because that's what they always did with dead bodies. Although her's was put in a body bag and thrown in the back of a van like a sack of dirty laundry. Bastard Rook!

Light was slowly filling the sky, changing the color from a deep, dark blue to a lighter blue with wisps of white from the clouds scattered randomly through the sky. With the change in the atmosphere, there were other changes happening. Before Alex's eyes, Tom slowly started to revert back to his human form. The fur was fading and he took on the familiar features Alex had come to know and love in the months they'd become almost like brother and sister. But with the fading of the wolf, she could see just how battered he was. He had gashes and claw marks all over his body. He had a large bite marks on his left thigh and one on his forearm. It also looked as though the vampires had managed to get at him too. There was a stab wound on his shoulder that looked just awful. And of course, his body and face were bruised up like he'd just been in a boxing match. Which he had been, pretty much.

Alex suddenly heard the rumble of car or truck engine. When she looked up, she saw the two caravans driving up, from God knows where. They stopped in about the same spot they had originally parked in yesterday. Josephine Parsons was first to come out of her families caravan. She ran toward the covered body, glancing over at Tom as she ran by, not seeing Alex, of course. When she reached the blanket, she slowly pulled it back to see the face of her younger son, Robert Jr. The woman let out a horrible scream and began sobbing uncontrollably. Her sister Joanna had come running as soon as she got out of her caravan and cried out at the sight of her nephew. She held on to her sister, doing her best to comfort her while crying and shaking herself. Josephine had crumbled to the ground next to her son and gathered him up in her arms like she was holding a baby. Considering the boy was twice as large as his mother, it was a heart wrenching sight.

As more light filled the woods, everyone who was gathered at that spot could hear movement in the thicket. Alex caught her breath hoping it would be Hal. But instead the three men emerged, naked, bruised, battered and quite dirty. As soon as they came upon the camp site, they saw the two women sitting on the ground, Joanna still holding the boy. All three men rushed to their side and fell to the ground, as well. Sobbing and holding their wives and mother. It felt wrong to Alex to be there. She was at least 20 feet from them and she tried not to look, but it was such a personal, private moment for the family. She just wished she were somewhere else.

"Come on. Let's take 'im into your caravan. I don't want Noah to his cousin like this. We'll clean 'im up and bury him somewhere nice. Give 'im a proper burial. Maybe find a vicar?"John Bachus couldn't stand to see his family in pain. Especially since they had gone through this to avenge his daughter. Robert Jr. died honorably, as far as they were concerned. He wouldn't have had it any other way but to give his life to defend and avenge his family.

The men took the blanket off Robert Jr. and managed to get it under him while Josephine still held him. Robert Sr. had to pry his wife away from the body so that they could lay him on top of blanket so they could carry him to the caravan. Josephine was in such agony her sister had to practically carry her. The family walked back to the vehicles, the men carrying Robert Jr. carefully in the blanket like a stretcher. As they walked past Tom and Alex, they just looked at them with red, teary eyes. No words. Just heavy sobs. They brought the boy's body into the Parsons' caravan and John got into his. Joanna stayed with her sister to help her with cleaning up her son. The two vehicles drove off, leaving Alex overwhelmed with all the sadness that she'd just witnessed. She began thinking about her own family and how they must have mourned her in the same way. She thought she could feel Josephine's agony reverberating through the woods. Still hearing her cry and beg for her son back.

Alex put her attentions to Tom. Now that she had a clearer view of his injuries, she was going to do her best to clean up his wounds. But the first aide kit may as well have been a box of band aides. Alex noticed a pool of blood underneath Tom's left shoulder and when she pushed him to his side to see where it was coming from, she saw another knife wound just under his left shoulder blade. It was a big one too. She was really out of her league on this. Earlier, she had tried to call Mal for help, but the angel never appeared, never responded. It wasn't liker to just ignore them like this. Especially at a time like this. Tom was dying. Hal was m.i.a., and likely dead himself. What the hell was she supposed to do! More sobbing filled the woods, but this time, they were coming from Alex. Her friends were done for. She would be alone. She would never hear Tom galloping through the house like a little kid. She'd never see Hal again and his stupid marigolds. Her grief was starting to consume her. She would fade if she didn't snap out of it, the way Annie faded when Kirby caused all those problems with Hal and Tom at the house. She needed to hold on, at least for Tom's sake for now.

Just as Alex was telling herself to stop feeling sorry for herself, she heard another sound coming out the brush very close by. She was afraid that maybe not all the vampires had been killed after all, so she reached over and grabbed a stake that was laying on the ground. She stood up and was ready for a fight, to protect Tom. But to her surprise, Hal stepped out, soaking wet.

"Hal! Oh my God! I thought you were dead. What the hell happened to you?!"

His shirt had holes and blood stains throughout and he was barely able to walk. Alex dropped the stake and ran over to him. When she got to him, he simply gave up even trying to stand, so Alex had to hold him up and help him walk to a spot next to Tom. He plopped to the ground like a bag of wet sand. Alex quickly rent-a-ghosted back to the house again to get another blanket for Hal and popped downstairs to the bar to grab a bottle of whiskey. She had a feeling he would be needing that. When she got back, he was just laying on the ground, a soaking wet, pathetic mess. She immediately sat him up, Hal groaning from pain every time he moved, and tried to get his shirt off.

"Alex, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get your clothes off, they're soaked. You can just throw this blanket on you. It's freezing out here. You'll catch pneumonia." Alex was busy trying to undo the ridiculous buttons on Hal's old-fashioned shirt.

"Alex, I won't get pneumonia. I have no body heat. Remember? Vampire. Wet clothing is just uncomfortable, that's all. You needn't concern yourself." Hal looked haggard and worn. Not to mention, beat to shit. Now that she was close to him like this, she could see the entire right side of his face was swollen. So swollen, his eye was completely shut. And despite his protests, she still managed to get his shirt off and she saw the real extent of his injuries. He had claw marks similar to Tom's. There was bite on his left side, just under his armpit, that looked as though a werewolf had him in his jaws at some point. He had a couple of stab wounds and slashes that didn't look like claw marks. He'd probably gotten those from Colin before he and the werewolf killed him.

"Geez, Hal. You look as bad as Tom. How did you get so soaked, though?"

"I had the wolves chasing me for a while. I really don't know for how long. I started to tire out, but, luckily, I was able to find a pond. Werewolves don't like water, so I simply went in and stayed there till it quieted down. I figured they'd changed back and left. They did leave, right?" Hal suddenly sounded worried. He knew he wouldn't be able to fight the men off in his present state.

"Yeah, they left a little bit ago. One of the sons died. Wait. Do you mean to tell me that you just stayed at what, the _bottom_, of a pond for however many hours. What about breathing?" Alex was truly puzzled.

"Vampire, remember? We don't really need to breathe. We mostly just do it for show." Hal covered himself with the blanket and managed to fight Alex off from removing his trousers. Last thing he needed right now was her hand on his zipper.


	46. Chapter 51

**Being Human and all original characters belong to BBC and Toby Whithouse. **

Chapter 51

Hal laid on the ground out of sheer exhaustion, and pain. The werewolf bites and scratches were bad enough, but when Colin stabbed him, the knife must have still had some of the werewolf's blood that he'd killed. While it wasn't enough to kill Hal, it made him weak and would make it more difficult to heal from his other injuries. He didn't want to say anything to Alex. The look of worry on her face was more than he could handle now. He knew Tom was doing poorly as well. He hadn't wanted Alex to leave Tom's side, just in case he didn't make it. As far as Hal was concerned, he deserved to die alone, torn to shreds by angry werewolves, but Tom should have someone by his side. Plus, maybe Alex could go with him through his door. It would insure that she wouldn't have to face eternity or the end of the world alone. He couldn't bare that thought either.

Alex sat next to her friends wondering what more she could do. She'd tried cleaning and bandaging up as many of the wounds on Tom and Hal as she could, but the first aide kit just wasn't enough. She'd need an entire ambulance full of supplies to get them fixed up properly. But she did her best. She also managed to get a couple of swigs of whiskey into Hal, to help ease the pain. Of course he had to complain about her grabbing the cheap stuff. She took that as a good sign.

"Okay, so we'll just stay out here for a bit. Hopefully Tom wakes up soon and you feel a little stronger, we can get out of here."

"Sure. Tom should be fine. He's a strong young man. This only happened because two of the werewolves got to him right after he was stabbed by a couple of the vampires. Poor Tom. He was just trying to protect everyone. You did a good job, Alex. Staking that vampire, detonating the bomb. You're a true warrior." Hal let out a chuckle which he immediately regretted. It hurt to even laugh.

"Bet you say to all the girls, huh?" Hal chuckled again, then groaned. Alex moved closer to him and cradled his head in her lap to comfort him. "Shh. Try not to talk or laugh or anything, okay? You need to get your strength back so we can all get out of here and be back home. Safe and sound."

"I need to tell you something. I know the timing is off, but I've tried to bring it up and you keep cutting me off." Hal looked up at Alex with his one good eye, looking so pathetic Alex almost started crying.

"Hal, don't, okay. It's fine. It's all fine. I don't care anymore about Natasha or the fact that you go to your mates 'blood bank' and suckle on girls. You do what you have to do and that's fine. I'm over all of it, okay?"

"No, no. That's not what I'm talking about, but while we're at it. There was never anything...sexual with Natasha. No interest on my part or her's. She told me she needed protection from someone and that she'd allow me to...feed from her in exchange. Should have known something wasn't right with her. And as far as the blood bank, you have an option there to drink blood that's been "drawn" from human donors. You don't have to go anywhere near them. That's how I choose to feed." Hal was doing his best to stay lucid. He could feel himself go in and out while he was talking. Maybe this was a good time to tell Alex everything, before it was too late.

"So nothing kinky with Natasha? And you don't touch other girls to get your daily dose? Huh. I'm sorry. I should have thought better of you. I won't do that again. I promise." Alex gently brushed the damp hair off Hal's forehead. She felt like such an arsehole right now. She'd been acting like a child when all Hal was doing was trying to maintain this horrible hunger of his.

"It's fine. I'm glad that's cleared up, but that's not what I actually wanted to talk to you about." Hal swallowed down the lump forming in his throat, not knowing how Alex would react to what he was about to tell her. "We met once before, in the past. 1928. At the Cotton Club. You were wearing a red dress. You had a ridiculous feather sticking out of the headband you had on."

Alex went perfectly still for a moment. She'd realized yesterday, when Hal played that stupid record and he'd held her like that, that it had somehow been real. But listening to him describe how she was dressed. It just didn't make sense.

"How? How did that happen? Mal said it was just a dream. That's why she was able to take me there. How did you end up in my dream?"

"It wasn't a dream for me. That actually happened. At least it did for me. I was in the states doing a job for Snow. I was in the club with my colleagues. It was real for me. You were real to me. Very real. I'm only grateful Mal got you out of there before I was able to get you alone." The guilt started sweeping over Hal again. The same guilt he'd always feel thinking about his past. The guilt of being the cause of Alex's death, and now, the guilt of coming so close to killing her himself.

"How the fuck can that happen? Does Mal know? And what do you mean you're grateful Mal got me out of there before you got me alone? Were you planning to kill me? Is that what that whole thing on the dance floor was about? Getting me alone so you could drain me?" Alex was feeling indignant. To think. All she was to him was another fucking feeding! Arsehole!

"Actually, there were some other things I wanted to do to you, but in the end, you wouldn't have been safe around me. Not back then. Mal and I discussed it. She's not sure how we were able to converge like that. She told me _she _isn't capable of that sort of thing. She's not powerful enough. I just know that it happened, and I needed you to know that I really was there. And I'm sorry I took advantage of you like that. I wasn't quite myself, you know." Hal gave a grin, well, a half grin. Even that bit of movement on his face hurt like hell.

"It's like the "Twilight Zone." Alex was trying to process it in her head. Her dream, but Hal's reality. How the hell? Wait. What did he say? "What do you mean you had other things you wanted to do to me? Like what things?"

"Doesn't matter now. It was a long time ago."

"Well, actually, it was just the other night for me, remember. So come on. Fess up. What'd you have planned? Were you going to take me back to your vampire nest and make me do the dance of the seven veils for ya. Isn't that what men back in the old, old days liked?" Alex couldn't help tease Hal about his true age. She knew it irked him something awful.

"Very funny. That was a bit before my time, thank you." Hal had started to learn to take Alex's little jokes in stride. She was never really mean, but knew how to push his buttons. _All _his buttons.

"Okay. Fine. But one day you'll have to tell me. Or show me?" She was purposely flirting with him to try and take his mind off the pain he must be feeling. She gave him another swig of the whiskey though, seeing that no amount of flirting was going to take his mind off of this. Tom still hadn't woken up and Hal seemed to be getting worse with each passing minute. Alex tried to control herself, but she began to cry. Tears that would fall but then fade before they hit the ground or Hal. Shit! Even her tears weren't really real. She was useless to Tom and Hal. They were going to die and it would be her fault because she was just a useless apparition. Fucking vapor. She just wanted to be back home with them, watching trash on the telly and holding her cup of tea.


	47. Chapter 52

**Being Human and all original characters are the property of BBC and Toby Whithouse.**

Chapter 52

Despite her absence, Mal was very much aware of the situation with the trinity. She'd been watching, from a distance, so to speak. She'd been told by her superiors that when it was time for her to make her appearance they would let her know. For now, it all needed to play itself out. Whatever that meant. Mal knew better than to question heaven or God. There was always a "plan". And usually, it didn't make sense to anyone but the higher ups. Mal and her kind were there to take orders. That was their purpose, and despite her occasional mischief, Mal was actually one of the more obedient and compliant angels. The truly rebellious, of course, fell with Aza'zel or Lucifer or Satan, or whatever he's calling himself while he's in the pit. But there were still other angels who didn't quite agree with the way the humans (and abominations, for that matter) were handled. Old Testament wrath was a favorite. Or just disposing of the vile and disgusting would have suited. Allowing humans to make their own choices wasn't working. The angels weren't sure what their Father was trying to prove or to succeed in allowing the creatures to think for themselves. Some though, still felt like Mal, that it wasn't their place to question, just carry out the orders and move on to the next.

After what seemed like a minute to Mal and several hours for Tom, Hal and Alex, she was finally allowed to go back down and help them. To a point. She was still on warning and still limited to her knowledge of any future events concerning these three specific creatures. She'd become too close to them and that was dangerous. Friendships with humans or non-humans as it were, always back fired on angels.

Mal appeared out of nowhere, as always, looking at the pathetic sight of the vampire and werewolf laying on the ground, battered and unconscious, while the ghost, weeping and mumbling to herself, cradled Hal's head on her lap while holding one of Tom's hands.

"Hello. So, I guess congratulations are in order. You three did it! I knew you would. Oh, by the way, I did a little hocus pocus in regard to the explosion. Didn't want the authorities to start blaming terrorists, you know. Start rounding up innocent people. So I fixed it so some drug dealers that have been selling to children in the town, blew up the building while they were cooking up their drugs. You know, planted evidence. Kill two birds with one stone."

Alex just looked at Mal completely stunned. She didn't think she'd ever see her again. "Mal! Fuck! Where the hell have you been? I've been callling you all night and morning. Look at Tom and Hal! Please, you have to do something. You can help them, right? You have to help them!" Alex stopped crying and she just rambled, hoping she was making sense.

"Calm down, Alex! Tom and Hal aren't too bad off. They'll be fine." Mal voice was calm and soothing and irritating the shit out of Alex.

"Alright?! Are you fucking kidding me? Mal, look at them. They're dying. Please, you have to do something. I can't lose my boys. I already lost my other boys, my dad and brothers. I can't lose Tom and Hal too. Please!" Alex started crying again, despite how much she was trying to control herself. She couldn't lose another family.

"Alex. What did I say before. You need to have a little faith. Now, let's see what's going on with these two, shall we." Mal walked the few steps it took to stand between Tom and Hal. She knelt down and smiled at Alex before touching the two "boys" on the foreheads. Before Alex knew it, they sat up, gasping and desperate for air, as though they'd both been drowning. And even more miraculous, they didn't have a scratch on them. Alex grabbed Tom's face, his cheeks cradled in her hands. Then she gave him the tightest hug her incorporeal body could give.

"Tom! Oh my God! I thought you were going to die! Ooh, sorry." The blanket covering Tom's lower half had shifted, revealing Tom and all his glory.

"Nah, it's fine." Tom said sheepishly, pulling the blanket over himself. "Honestly, I thought I was a goner too. Hey Mal. Thanks for that."

Alex then turned her attention to Hal, who looked completely dazed. She ran her hand over his face, chest and stomach. Not a scratch. Hal shivered from the touch. She wound her arms around his neck, exhaling in relief. She knew she didn't really need to breathe, but right now, she was so grateful and happy, she swore she felt her heart beating again.

"I thought I lost you." Alex almost whispered the words into Hal's ear as her head rested on his shoulder. This hug was lasting a bit longer than the one she gave Tom.

"I think it's pretty clear by now that I won't be going anywhere, Alex. You haven't been able to get rid of me yet." Hal's words were sincere and carried the weight of everything they'd all been through together. Alex pushed herself away from him and just looked into his face. Feelings of relief sweeping over her again. She looked over at Tom again. Her boys.

"Alright, well. What about we celebrate, huh? You know, I could take us to Times Square, New Year's Eve, whenever. What do you say? Personally speaking, I could go for a hot dog right now." Mal stood up and started wiggling around with excitement. A big party in New York City was just what these three needed to take their minds off this awful experience.

"Mal, if you don't mind. We are grateful to you for...healing Tom and myself. But we really would like to just go home, get some food and just sleep the rest of the day. We're exhausted." Hal got up on his feet, helping both Alex and Tom up. The two men wrapped the blankets around them, more out of modesty than to cover themselves from the morning chill. Especially Tom, who was completely naked underneath. At least Hal managed to keep his trousers on.

"Seriously? After all that, all you want to do is eat and sleep?" Mal sighed, She shouldn't be too surprised considering what these three normally did with their days. "Well, if you insist. Why don't I just meet you all at your house then. I'll see you in a little while." Before she left, Alex walked over to Mal and gave her a hug too.

"Thanks Mal. I can't tell you how much this means. I really was scared I'd lost 'em."

"Oh, ok, a hug, ha. It's fine. I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier. I was, uh, held up. So, I'm off then."

Mal turned and walked off, walking into the kitchen of Honolulu Heights. She perched herself on one of the chairs and just waited. Well, if they don't want to go to New York, she could at least treat them to a little breakfast. Something large and substantial. Especially for Tom. Werewolf transformations took a lot out of a bloke after all.

In the woods, Tom, Alex and Hal were making their way back to the edge of th woods, back to the car. Alex was in the middle, arm in arm with Tom, hand in hand with Hal. For the moment, all was right with the world. When they got to the car, they all just slumped against it. Finally giving in to exhaustion. It would be a long drive home.

As soon as they walked through the doors of the house, they immediately smelled the breakfast Mal had left for them. Tom made a bee line for the kitchen and sat at the table, hungrily going at the large plate of food. Fried eggs, beans, fried tomato, fried bread and several strips of bacon and a couple of sausages. Hal's plate was a bit more modest. Eggs, fried bread, fried tomato and two blood sausages. Mal's little joke. There was a third plate, similar to Tom's with a note next to it. Mal had written that she didn't want Alex left out, but since she can't eat, she could just stare at the plate and pass it on to Tom when he finished his first plate. The thought of only being able to stare at food depressed Alex, but she was slightly touched that Mal hadn't wanted to leave her out.

The three friends sat around the table, eating, talking and even laughing. It was a shit night for sure, but they made it through, as they always did. Alex had joked that maybe they really were the X-Men. Saving mankind without them even knowing how close they'd come to disaster. While the idea was thrilling to Tom, Hal found the idea of wearing a full body suit constricting and inappropriate for so many reasons. Alex just flicked a bean at him in response.

Mal stood with her back to the kitchen door just watching them. She was glad they were alright. And yes, maybe she had gotten a little close to them, but why would that be such an awful thing. Then, as though a response to her question, she heard an all too familiar sound. The sinister chuckling came from behind her. Without even looking back, she turned her head slightly to acknowledge her older brother's presence.

"Aza'zel. Decided to come up for some air, I see. Or are you just projecting?"

"You know good and well I can't leave. But it's nice that I can make these long distance calls. You know, reach out and touch someone. And don't call me Aza'zel. Satan will do. More fitting down here."

"Can't I just call you Lucifer. I've never liked using that name for you. It sounds creepy. Besides, Lucifer is the name Father gave you." Mal turned to face Lucifer. He was dressed in a flashy red suite, just what he likes, with a white tie and had a look of irritation on his face.

"You really are an arse kisser, aren't you? I see why He let's you get away with so much. You don't question. You just do as your told, head up your arse. What does it matter it makes fools of us all. Running around, watching over them, fixing their little screws ups. It's ridiculous." The devil hissed and spat his words out. Mal had heard all this before. Constantly. She wasn't much for getting in the middle of family squabbles and she wasn't going to start now.

"Lucifer, why are you here? Oh, and while I have you here, I want to ask you something. Did you have something to do with that whole mess with Hal and Alex?' She looked up him and saw that evil smirk. "I knew it. Why? Don't tell me, this time around, you've decided to make use of your time in the pit and now you're a matchmaker." Mal knew making jokes with Lucifer was probably a bad idea (well, there was no probably about it), but she never could help teasing her brothers sometimes. Like any younger sibling.

"Don't be a little shit. I just wanted to have a bit of fun. Frightfully dull down here. Torture gets a bit repetitive, you know. No, I just thought, since you were taking that foolish girl out of her comfort zone, I'd make it a bit more interesting. I was kind of hoping Hal would've torn her throat out or given her a little love bite at least. I figured they'd blame you for the whole thing, stir up a whole bunch of shit, but of course Hal had to get all maudlin and pathetic. Blaming himself. He really is a giant puss, isn't he?"

"So that's why you did that. You wanted to, what? Turn them against me?"

"What fun is that? No, I want you to turn against yourself." Lucifer just chuckled smugly at Mal. Like he had his little secret he wasn't willing to share.

"What does that even mean? I think the isolation is getting to you." Mal knew she'd pushed it and Lucifer's hand around her throat was a pretty clear indication of it. He had a tight grip and she could feel sharpened nails digging into the flesh of the vessel she'd gotten so used to in the last weeks.

"Watch your tongue or I will rip it out. You know I can do it. You enjoy yourself with my little creatures. But when the time comes, I'm going to make you pay for coming down here and ruining my plans."

"I didn't ruin anything. I did as I was ordered to do which was to come fetch you for Father. That's all. And I'd do it again if ordered to." She wasn't afraid of him. This was part of the reason she'd been chosen to deliver the message to him. Knowing this pissed the devil off even more. Mal felt heat coming off his hand, it burned the flesh on her neck like scolding water. It actually hurt. She hated how he could do that.

"This is precisely why I will enjoy tearing into your immortal flesh." Lucifer let Mal go. She gasped and rubbed her neck, trying to sooth the scolding sensation away. He looked down at her smiling, eyes red and teeth brown. Mal had always known he'd been behind that whole scene. Lucifer stepped backwards and faded from view. His laughter fading with him. It didn't make any sense to her, whatever his plans are, but whatever they are, all Mal could do was prepare herself for the worst.


	48. Chapter 53

**Okay, we're going to go a little over the top, but why not. Any comments, reviews (good or bad), suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Being Human and all original characters belong to Toby Whithouse and BBC.**

Chapter 53

The morning had gone by pretty quickly. After breakfast, both Tom and Hal showered and went straight to bed. Alex would wander in and out of their bedrooms, just to check on them. She just wanted to reassure herself that they were still there and still breathing. After the fourth time of this, Hal had to put his foot down and 'requested' she stop coming in his room and waking him up.

"I'm a ghost! What kind of noise could I possibly be making that keeps you up. I'm not even opening or closing the door."

"I know you're there. I can feel it every time you come in. Now please. Tom and I are fine. Just let us get some sleep!" Hal was getting crankier with every waking moment, so Alex left them both alone the rest of the day and went down to the livingroom. Now what? Sunday morning telly was rubbish, she still needed new magazines. Maybe see what Mal was on to.

Mal appeared on her spot on the back of the couch.

"Ah, there you are. So what's up? Oh, hey. Is the world saved or did we just do all that for nothin'?" Alex couldn't help her sarcasm. Almost losing her friends wasn't what she signed up for.

"Everything is fine for now. You guys did a good job. But a decision still hasn't been made, so, it's technically still up in the air. I'm not taking you 'time traveling' again, by the way, so stop thinking about it."

"Fine. It _was _just a thought. How about chess then?" Alex walked over to the book shelf closest to the fire-place and pulled out a chess board and a box full of chess pieces. She set them up on the table in front of the windows and she and Mal settled in for a long morning and afternoon of chess. At some point, they stopped keeping score of wins and just kept playing till Hal and Tom finally woke late in the afternoon.

Tom's first order of business was to call Iris so he could arrange to see her. When that was settled, he was out the door before anyone even knew he'd left. Hal felt he'd neglected too many of his usual chores lately so decided he'd spend his day making sure the house was in order. Alex would be there to keep him company (annoy him), of course. It was a good day. Boring and ordinary. Just the way they liked it.

Mal would go back and forth just looking in on them. She did still have to write out her report after all, but after such an exciting night, writing "Hal scrubbed toilett...again" seemed like such a let down. She was concocting an idea that she knew would get her in all kinds of trouble. But after her run in with Lucifer/Aza'zel, knowing some inevitable thing was coming up on the horizon for her anyway, what did it matter. She wanted to reward Tom, Hal and Alex. Maybe playing "genie" is what was needed. Or fairy godmother, something like that. _Ooh, this could be fun!_

Tom returned from his visit with Iris after a couple of hours. She'd invited him to stay for Sunday dinner with her family, but Tom still didn't feel comfortable with the idea of spending that much time with her family and have nothing to say to them. He didn't want to embarrass Iris. He, Alex and Hal had settled into the livingroom and found a documentary on ancient Egyptian burial rituals. A subject Alex was not at all comfortable with. After arguing and then being out voted, she had to concede and sat on the couch next to Tom, covering her ears when the narrator would describe the mummification process. Hal sighed happily, taking in the smell of laboratory produced alpine scent (Alex pointed out) that permeated the entire house. It actually smelled better to him than the _real_ forest alpine scent from last night. Mal popped up and shut the television off, causing a sigh of relief from Alex and groans from Tom and Hal.

"Okay. I can't take this anymore. I really think the three of you deserve a reward. Some kind of nod for doing so well and basically expecting nothing in return, except the survival of your planet, of course. So, here is my proposal. I am going to be your fairy godmother. I'm going to give a Cinderella pass. You each get one wish. Temporary mind you, hence Cinderella. But instead of till midnight, I'm giving you 24 hours. So, what do you say?"

Alex, Tom and Hal just looked completely dumbfounded. This was actually the strangest thing Mal had come up with yet. And she'd come up with some doozies. But, crazy as it sounded, it actually sounded quite appealing to Tom and Alex. Hal was another story.

"So, we can wish for anythin'? No matter how crazy?" Tom's grin went from ear to ear. He was already imaging the most outrageous things. Dragons, of course. House full of rabbits (that would drive Hal mental). There was one thing he really wanted though. Something he'd never spoken about, not even to Hal or Alex. Maybe this would finally be his chance.

"I don't know, Mal. Is that such a great idea? Haven't you already gotten yourself into trouble?" Alex didn't mind being the recipient of Mal's over the top antics. Time travel, conjuring up this or that, but she'd hate to see her in a bad spot over something silly.

"I doubt I could do any worse to myself at this point." Mal wasn't going to elaborate, but the three friends couldn't help feel there something more to this whole fairy godmother thing than Mal was letting on. "So? Do you all have an idea of what you may want to do or see or...You know."

Alex knew immediately what she wanted. "Could I be human for a day? Like, honestly human. Not just a dream like Hatch had done?"

"Sure. Doesn't show much imagination, I have to say, but yeah. You just wouldn't be able to see your family or any old acquaintances. As far as your past is concerned, you're dead and buried. Do you understand? Besides, how cruel would it be for your family to have you back for a day and then have you disappear again."

"Yeah. I understand." Alex was a little disappointed, but Mal was right. It would be a cruel thing to pull on her family. Better just to stay dead and buried, as she said.

"I want nothing. Thank you for the offer though." Everyone just looked at Hal. Of course he would be the hold out.

"You really are a buzz kill, aren't you? Look Hal. All of you have to take part in this. So you need to come up with something. How about humanity, like Alex. You two can, uh, hang out. What do you say?" Mal had walked over to face Hal. She looked smugly at him, knowing he understood the implication of what she'd just suggested.

"I'm not deserving of humanity. Even temporarily. Honestly. I don't want anything."

"While I completely agree, it is just for fun, after all. Look, I'll give you three till tomorrow morning to decide exactly what you want. Hal and Tom are off till Wednesday, so there's time. Hal, come up with something or I will come up with something for you." Mal walked off and left Tom, Alex and Hal to make their decision.

"You'd better think of somethin', Hal. Otherwise, you don't know what crazy shit Mal's gonna set you up on." Alex smiled at Hal. She had a few ideas of her own right about now. Involving her and Hal. But it was only one wish. Humanity would do. A day to be seen and spoken to by _everyone_, not just Tom and Hal. To feel and to be touched. To taste. Maybe get drunk. No, maybe not get drunk. She wanted to be able to remember the day. Getting drunk would just waste the day. Maybe if she drank just before the 24 hours were up? That might work.


	49. Chapter 54

**Sorry this took so long to post. Been some stuff. Any and all /whatever you got, would be appreciated. Being Human is the property of Toby Whithouse and BBC.**

Chapter 54

Hal, Tom and Alex spent the rest of the evening just laying about. After their weekend, they deserved this. And maybe they did deserve a reward, just as Mal had said. Too bad it would only be for 24 hours, but, so what? They'd make the best of it. At least Tom and Alex planned too. Alex had her plans set. Humanity. Real humanity. Tom was keeping tight-lipped about what he wanted, which was driving Alex mad. Hal was, as always, his usual martyr-y self. Despite the good works, as Alex put it, they'd preformed in saving the town and ultimately, other humans, he still didn't feel he deserved a reward, so much as a little forgiveness. That was the only thing he wished he could give himself.

Mal appeared the next morning, as promised, with her little cane. Alex knew she meant business. She only seem to have that thing when she was getting ready to do something big. The three of them gathered in the livingroom and sat on the couch, waiting. There seemed to be a nervous tension in the air, which was strange. Wasn't this about finally getting something good? Something they'd earned? But they felt uneasy. Like there was more to all this than Mal was letting on, which there was.

"Alright boys and...girl. Are we all ready? Does everyone here know what they want?"

Alex was first to jump up. "Humanity! Remember? Make me human!"

"Okay then. Humanity for Alex. No surprises there. How about you Tom? I know you had some strange notions running through that little noggin of yours last night. Have you settled on something a little more sensible?" Mal looked at Tom, who actually had a serious expression. Not typical for him.

"Yeah. McNair never told me exactly what happened with me parents. How he came about...killing 'em. I want to know what happened. I have the right to know what happened to my own parents, don't I?" Tom looked pleadingly at Mal, like he wanted some kind of justification for what he wanted. Maybe it seemed gruesome or maybe even a little morbid, but there were so many things McNair never told Tom. This especially. Tom needed to put at least some of his questions to rest. Especially this one. Why was McNair anywhere near his parents? Had he stalked them? Was he looking to steal from them? The McNair he knew would never have done that, stealing from families, but then the McNair before Tom came along may have been a completely different man.

"Tom, are you sure that's something you want to know? I mean, do you think you could handle the truth, no matter what that turns out to be?" Hal was genuinely concerned for Tom on this. When it came to parents, sometimes ignorance was bliss. Hal was always slightly grateful he never knew which one of the women in the brothel was his real mother. It just would have been too heart breaking to know. He hated the idea of Tom's heart being broken by any unpleasant revelations about McNair, a man he looked up to and loved so much.

"Yeah, I'm sure. It'll be fine." Tom answer was firm and confident. Alex just nodded her head in support. She knew what it was like to want answers from an absent parent.

"Sure. We can do that, Tom. The last 24 hours of your parents lives, maybe. Should give you all your answers. It'd be like a movie though, you know, just live action. But you wouldn't be able to interact or speak with anyone. They couldn't see you. You'd just be an observer. Are you alright with that?"

"That's fine. I dont' think I'd be able to speak anyway. Be too nervous."

"Now. Hal? What you got, huh? Have you thought of something for yourself? Something fun. Not related to cleaning or being dead for 24 hours." Mal furrowed her eyebrows. She already knew Hal was going to blow this opportunity to have a little joy in his dreary existence. It was frustrating and quite frankly , stupid. I mean, who passes this up?

"I told you Mal. I don't want anything. I'm perfectly content. Grant Alex and Tom their "wishes". They deserve it. Just leave me out of this."

"I told you, it has to be all of you. Figures you'd be like this though. Alright, fine. You won't think of something, I will." Mal stood directly in front of Hal, who was still sitting on the couch and now felt extremely uncomfortable with the angel looking down at him with such an intense look on her face. There really was something strange about her. Hal wondered if angels could suffer from some kind of mental illness or, something. She really was a bit off.

"I'm perfectly sane, thank you for your concern. Now, how about this. You don't want humanity, fine. What if, though, for 24 hours, I turn off your blood lust? You'd still be a vampire, of course, but for 24 hours, you can walk among humans and not feel the overwhelming urge to rip their throats out. What do you say?"

Hal sat silent for a moment. That was an idea he'd never even considered. Just think, no blood lust, no hunger, for a whole day and night. Close to normal. Tom and Alex both looked at Hal and hoped he'd agree. They did want some sort of 'joy' for their friend, after all. This sounded ideal.

"That sounds... No blood lust, no hunger? No need for blood whatsoever, for 24 hours. I wouldn't even need to go to Charles'?" Hal had gotten in the habit of going to his friend's blood bank first thing every morning, or whenever he first woke, on his off days, just to get that 'task' out of the way.

"Exactly. So we're good on that then?" Hal nodded and stood up to face Mal, ready for whatever she needed to do.

"Alright. So I will go with Tom on his little adventure, for moral support of course. Hal and Alex, I'll be looking in on the two of you from time to time. You know, make sure you behave yourselves. But yeah. Everyone enjoy. Remember. Alex, no contact with family and Tom, your basically invisible. You'll basically be like Alex when you go to see your parents. And most of important. This is temporary. 24 hours. That's it. So. Are we ready?"

Everyone just nodded their heads and watched as Mal raised her cane slightly off the ground.

"Alright. So the 24 hours starts right n..." Mal tapped the cane once on the floor and she and Tom were gone.


End file.
